El dibujo
by zota
Summary: Hermione pensó que su modelo era perfecto, hasta que él habló... de cómo Hermione logró ver al ser humano dentro de Draco. short fic, sin magia
1. de cómo te inspiró

Este es un short fic y un universo alterno… muchas gracias por leer

……………………………………………..

De cómo encontraste inspiración

Cansada de las porquerías en la televisión y aburrida de no tener mejores panoramas, ese sábado Hermione Granger decidió ir al parque y aprovechar los primeros rayos de sol de la tan esperada primavera. Aunque su estación favorita era el otoño, no despreciaba todas las historias y situaciones que le regalaba la estación de las alergias y del amor, además cualquier día con sol y calor debía ser aprovechado en Londres.

Hermione gustaba de leer e informarse de todo cuanto desconocía, pero tenia un vicio algo extraño, o si quieren decirlo de otro modo, un vicio especial. Le gustaba coleccionar historias y situaciones y eso era perfecto. Perfectamente compatible con su trabajo.

El escribir sobre cosas q le interesaban la hacia feliz y reconoce haber tenido suerte en la vida, haber estudiado literatura, y tener empleo como columnista en el Times. Definitivamente eso era suerte. Y para darle un toque más de perfección su columna trababa sobre la vida cultural de la ciudad. A su cargo estaba criticar, ofrecer, anunciar y promover actos de cultura, que mejor para la hiperactiva Hermione.

Pero como toda persona que vive por y para su trabajo. Por y para sus gustos y aptitudes. Ella se sentía sola, pero que conste que solo se sentía sola una vez al mes, el resto de los días no tenia tiempo para sentirse sola. A veces cuando llegaba ese momento se preguntaba si el rumbo de su vida era el correcto, si estaba luchando por lo correcto, si hacia lo correcto, si pensaba lo correcto, si leía lo suficiente, ¿es que acaso encontraría el gran sentido de su vida?

Y así, haciendo pasos hasta llegar a su balcón y tomar su abrigo para más tarde, y algunos implementos de dibujo, salió de su departamento sin antes agarrar las llaves a un lado del teléfono, a los pies de la foto con Ginny.

- voy y vuelvo- grito tentada, y aunque vivía sola era costumbre avisarle al viento, a las cosas que iba y que volvería. Soltó una risa que solo ella se entendía, puso seguro a su puerta y salio con su pequeño atril, papel de colores sobrios y algunos lápices de carbón.

Bajando las escaleras saludo al señor Louis, el anciano de la renta, dedico una sonrisa traviesa a la pequeña Agatha quien lanzaba desde la ventana del descansillo avioncitos hechos de papel y con mensajes groseros. Llegando a la recepción le sostuvo la puerta a su vecina de enfrente.

-Ah! querida, espero que encuentres algo hermoso para dibujar- le deseó la señora Ledger, que estaba acostumbrada a verla salir a dibujar cada vez que podía.

-Gracias Amelia, dígale a Simon que quiero aprender a hacer grabados en madera.

-Estará encantado- agregó haciendo un mohín dulce- buen día.

-Buen día Amelia- hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y se dispuso a colgarse los audífonos de las orejas. La dulce voz de Elliott Smith lleno sus oídos.

_I'll fake it through the day  
With some help from Johnny Walker red  
And the cold pain behind my eyes  
It shoots back through my head  
With two tickets torn in half  
And a lot of nothing to do_

Era pésima cantando, así que sólo tarareó la canción, dobló la esquina a dos cuadras de la entrada del parque y pensó que esa tarde debería de ser aprovechada, las sombras que los árboles proyectaban en la acera eran magnificas, tal vez dibujaría el paisaje del parque, haría unas manchas con carboncillo negro y les agregaría un poco de luz con la tiza blanca.

Era otro mundo, entrar a ese espacio rodeado de tonos verdes era cambiar de estilo, extrañamente ya no se escuchaban el ruido característico de una cuidad, los autos y las bocinas habían desaparecido, el susurro de miles de personas ya eran nada, se abrió paso hacia risas de niños que jugaban, el rostro concentrado de adultos que leían desde el diario hasta la novela de la semana, adolescentes que ejercitaban, grupos que se lanzaban el frisbee, alguna que otra pareja prometiéndose amor por la eternidad, dulces amantes compartiendo un picnic. Hermione se alejó un poco de los centros de acción y de pronto los árboles no le parecieron tan interesantes.

El pequeño mundo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos le llamó la atención mucho más que el verde que no podría retratar por q se había traído los carbones en vez de los pinceles y el óleo. Dibujaría unos croquis en movimiento para inmortalizar las poces de los que se tiraban el frisbee o daban volteretas en el aire, también lo haría con la expresión de amor entre la pareja que se hallaba mas cerca, esa que se besaba bajo el cerezo.

En un instante y de reojo, un punto de luz capto su atención, giro un poco la cabeza y lo que vio la descoloco. Tanto así que se sintió burda, vulgar, mediocre. Hermione deseó dibujar el efecto de luz que ese ser desbordaba, deseó que su dibujo le quedara tan bueno que cuando alguien más lo mirara sintiera que podía tocar ese pelo, esa piel, con tan solo observarla. Pretendiendo hacer un dibujo que fuera mejor que la realidad, sacó de su estuche de cuero el carbón negro y la tiza blanca, el papel seria de un color pálido muy suave, casi perlado y también con textura, algo que le permitiera sacar provecho a la luz y que no saturara la sombra.

Ya elegido los materiales, echó una mirada a su punto de concentración, no se había movido siquiera un ápice. Era un chico, un hombre mejor dicho, él estaba observando como los niños hacían carreras. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus delgados labios y la nariz más perfecta que Hermione habría visto antes, ni siquiera Harry tenia la nariz tan bonita y eso que su amigo era bastante guapo. Ella solo tenia acceso a su perfil, a todo su perfil, él se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba, apoyado en sus codos y brazos, de espalda, con una pierna algo flexionada y la otra suelta, vestía casualmente, bastante apropiado para un día en el parque. Pero el detalle más bonito a ojos de Hermione fue el de las tres pequeñas bolas de colores que tenia en su regazo, verde, plata y negro, eran de esas para hacer malabarismo. Esto iba de maravilla pensó la chica, por que al parecer aquel hombre aun no se habría percatado de que ella se disponía a retratarlo.

-No te muevas, por favor, no te muevas- susurró para sí misma, el dibujo le estaba quedando de puta madre, era uno de los mejores, contando también algunos desnudos que le había hecho a Ginny. No pensando que la descarada se los daría a Harry para su cumpleaños. La cara de su amigo había estado digna para enmarcarla. De hecho Fred y George tomaron una foto.

Concentrada en los pies descalzos del joven que retrataba, dejo divagar su mente hacia puntos tan profundos que explicar sus ideas con palabras era imposible. Él tenia pies grandes, sus uñas estaban perfectas y tenia cinco dedos en cada pie. No era un fenómeno, eso estaba claro. Arregló los últimos toques del dibujo, una línea por aquí, otra por acá, dios creaba a estas criaturas, eso era el arte, todo lo creado, todo lo bello, lo sublime, el dibujo no quedaba pequeño ante la hermosura de aquel hombre, era igual de bello, ella había plasmado más que una mimesis, una situación de relajo, de soledad, una mueca apenas risueña, él había sido su inspiración, su mejor modelo. Ni siquiera se marchó o cambió de posición, el único movimiento que hizo fue cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la sacudió y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Hermione en vez de protestar por la acción quedo absorbida por la curva de su cuello, por la manzana de Adán que le salía ligeramente, por el doblez de su mentón y el comienzo de sus labios.

Una sonrisa suave cruzó los labios de Hermione, sus comisuras se alzaron leves al pensar en la razón de la existencia de tal ser, fuera de lo estéticamente bello que era el rubio que tenia en frente no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso era un ángel, si sería igualmente sublime tocar su piel y su cabello, si sería tan perfecto, si se podría conversar y reír junto a él sin temor a que desapareciera. Sus ojos se alzaron para observarle aun más pero ahí no había nada, la hierba había quedado marcada en donde el estaba. Pero ya nada… tan ensimismada estaba que no notó como su muso se esfumaba. Se odió en ese instante, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda.

-¡vaya! Ese soy yo… realmente…- una voz de plata de escucho peligrosamente cercana

Hermione se levantó tan rápido que se mareó y sintió un doloroso tirón en su vientre. Ante ella estaba su muso, un metro los separaba, y asombrosamente tenia los ojos más claros que jamás se habría imaginado. Dios quería castigarla, quería hacerla sentir insignificante. Ella era una mierda, tenía pecas en los hombros y en su espalda, tenía una cortina de rizos que la volvían loca para las cenas de gala, era flacucha y no tenía tanto busto, sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su gusto, la hacían parecer una huérfana apunto de ponerse a llorar, y eran marrones como los de la mayoría, y no tenia tantas curvas. Dios definitivamente la odiaba.

-creo que ese dibujo me pertenece- dijo el hombre, y su relajante voz no acompañó al tono de orden y altanería que le dio a sus palabras.

_No todo podía ser perfecto_, pensó Hermione, lamentablemente somos humanos. _Él era humano._

……………………………………………….

Espero que lo haya disfrutado, el siguiente capitulo lo subo pronto... saludos y suerte a todos


	2. de cómo lo odiaste

Volvi… rapido no?...gracias por los reviews.. no molesto más.

**De cómo lo odiaste**

Su ángel había dejado de serlo para convertirse en un humano, un bello humano con el gesto más arrogante conocido antes. Era alto, pero no tanto como Ron, le superaba casi por dos cabezas, tenía sus zapatillas anudadas entre si y colgadas de sus hombros, y mientras que una de sus manos cargaba las tres pelotitas de malabares, la otra se alzaba junto con su brazo en un ademán exigente.

-Es mejor que bajes tu mano, se te puede acalambrar- le advirtió ella, y aunque quiso darle a su voz un tono hostil, le tembló el labio inferior. Hermione nunca pensó que se enojaría tanto con un extraño y su disgusto creció al ver que él, en vez de alterarse, sonrió insolente.

-A menos que esté equivocado, debo creer que ese que dibujaste soy yo- dijo con un tono de burla y rápidamente le quitó el dibujo de las manos.- estoy asombrado, es muy bueno… y es mío.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi dibujo es tuyo?- ella le arrebató de vuelta la hoja. Y la escondió contra su regazo- es cierto que sales aquí, pero no eres más que parte del paisaje.

Él se alejó un poco de ella, retrocediendo un par de pasos, comenzó a jugar con las bolitas tirándolas no muy alto, sin romper el contacto visual con Hermione. Su gesto era indescifrable, parecía estar en su salsa, pero pronto se dispuso a contradecirla, regocijándose con el enfado de la chica. Cualquiera que conociera ese gesto en la cara de Hermione sabría que se viene uno de sus grandes sermones.

-¿Parte del paisaje?- preguntó algo ofendido.-pero si has dibujado un poco de hierba por aquí o por allá, yo soy todo el paisaje, estas usando mi imagen, por lo tanto el dibujo es mío.- detuvo dos bolas en su mano izquierda e hizo una maroma con la última y dejó de lanzarlas.

-Tremendo cretino, ¿quién te has creído? El dibujo no es tuyo porque el que sale aquí no eres tu, sino más bien mi percepción de ti, por lo tanto es mío…Yo lo cree, mis manos lo hicieron- _todo lo que tiene de bonito lo tiene de peste_, pensó Hermione

-De acuerdo bonita, digamos que mi dibujo es tuyo- el extraño arrojó las pelotitas al césped y sin agacharse desanudó las zapatillas y se las puso-… entonces te lo compro.

La había llamado bonita, ¿qué era eso, una broma? ¿Hacía eso de costumbre?, ¿acaso llamaba a todas las chicas por igual? Hermione sabía que no era fea, solo era normal. Y alguno que otro novio del pasado hasta diría que ella no estaba tan mal, o algo por el estilo… pero ¿un extraño? ¿Qué acaso era una nueva moda de la cual se había perdido?

-me... ¿me lo compras?- dijo todavía algo desconcertada.

-Eso he dicho- él sonrió y se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar su billetera. Ella lo detuvo en el acto, y el contacto con su piel provocó que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Había llegado muy lejos con atreverse a tocarlo, él era tan suave como lo imaginaba. La sangre le subió a las mejillas

-Ni te molestes- acotó, reponiéndose un poco de la impresión que le había dejado su tacto, sintió que tenía que alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible o iba a encandilarse de un completo idiota. Se agachó para guardar sus cosas, evitando el contacto visual con el rubio, tomó su abrigo y se lo puso- no está en venta.- sentenció.

Se dispuso a marchar pero él la detuvo, tomó su brazo no muy fuerte y le pidió que volteara. No pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?

-Espera, no te vayas, es que…- echó una de sus manos a un bolsillo y con la otra se sacudió el cabello- no lo tomes a mal, digo, no quise ser tan necio, es que me gustó tu dibujo y…

-Te gustó porque es tu imagen ¿no?- interrumpió Hermione con sorna, sin embargo extrañamente ya no estaba tan enojada.

-Sí, digo, no como lo crees- el extraño sonrió con menos arrogancia.- dios, debes creer que soy un narciso sin remedio, el asunto es difícil de explicar, y tomaría otro día y un café hacerlo, pero… en fin, me encanta el arte y tu dibujo se parece a los que hacia Degas… tiene algo de su sensibilidad, una cosa etérea y suave.

Hermione puso cara de asombro, vaya con este extraño. _Degas, el de las bailarinas_…

-El de las bailarinas- agregó el rubio, creyendo que Hermione no sabía a que se refería, esta asintió en gesto de comprensión.- bien, si tienes dibujos parecidos, me gustaría verlos, y negociar… ya sabes, apoyar al artista emergente.

Hermione rió ante el último comentario, _apoyar al artista emergente_, era idea suya o este tipo le estaba coqueteando.

-Yo no soy artista- dijo

-Pero lo haces perfecto- respondió él.- apropósito, mi nombre es Draco.- agregó extendiendole la mano.

Este día había sido de altos y bajos, pensó Hermione, en la mañana su café le había quemado la lengua, luego Agatha tocó a su puerta y le regaló el único avioncito de papel con un mensaje amistoso, el cual pegó en la puerta del refrigerador con un imán, más tarde la televisión estaba insulsa y aburrida, y decidió salir al parque feliz de la vida, donde encontró un ángel que terminó siendo un plomo y todo termina con Draco y su linda sonrisa. Conciente de que él la miraba extrañado y no queriendo parecer maleducada, intentó no demorarse en devolverle el gesto al chico. Estrechó su mano y sus comisuras se elevaron.

-Hermione.

-Es un placer conocerte Hermione, siento haberte incomodado- se disculpó Draco rompiendo el saludo- no creas que soy demasiado impertinente con lo que diré, pero sería magnífico si pudiera verte mañana, para ver tus obras y regatear, ¿no crees?

-¿Mañana?- la muchacha puso cara de circunstancia.

-Sí, ¿crees que es algo apresurado? – preguntó con tono de desilusión

-No, digo, esta bien, mañana es domingo, día libre, estoy en casa, pero…- ella estaba hablando penosamente, como si fuera robot.

-¿Pero?- cedió él, algo impaciente.

-Apenas te conozco- reconoció la chica- para ser sincera, sería algo imprudente llevarte a mi apartamento y…

-Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo- soltó Draco. Cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo?- cada vez que él hablaba la confundía más. Ahora la estaba cortando o era idea suya.

-Llegaste caminando ¿cierto?- ante la pregunta Hermione asintió- pues bien, si llegaste caminando quiere decir que vives cerca, si vives cerca puedo acompañarte a tu casa, y si te acompaño, puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, y si preguntas, conoces. Entonces ya habremos alcanzado cierto nivel de proximidad en nuestra relación.- terció como si con eso dejara todo zanjado.

-¿Cómo saber si me dirás la verdad?... espera un momento… ¿has dicho relación?- y aunque quiso darle un tono acusatorio a su voz, sonó mas bien divertida… tal vez él creyera que se estaba pasando de paranoica, cómo sería posible que el hombre de enfrente con los ojos de plata, el pelo impecable y que jugaba con pelotitas de malabares, remotamente y casualmente, fuera un supuesto psicópata que la amarrara , la cortara en pedacitos, la guisara en una olla y luego se la comiera con salsa barbacoa. Una carcajada resonó en su mente, pero ella no reía así. Se volvió hacia el individuo que la miraba con una mueca de diversión.

-¿Cómo saber si no soy un desequilibrado? Pero qué cuentos pasan por tu cabecita…- dijo Draco, recuperándose de la risa- tengo pinta de Anibal lexter?- por dios niña, sólo quiero comprar uno de tus dibujos y tal vez compartir un café… no tiene que ser en tu apartamento.

-¿No?- se sintió realmente tonta.

-Nop... puede ser en el mío…

Definitivamente no… si peligraba en su propio apartamento, correría más riesgos en la casa de aquel desconocido, por lo menos en su hogar ella conocía las salidas de emergencia, la escalera de bombero, o dónde estaban los cuchillos, además Simon vivía en el frente, y su vecino, aunque fuera joven y estudiara arte, no era para nada delicado, ¡si casi mide dos metros!... con un grito bastaría para que él echara la puerta abajo.

-Será en el mío- respondió decidida.

-OK señorita, ¿a qué hora?- preguntó introduciendo ahora ambas manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose como niño.

-A las cuatro de la tarde-agregó, ya dispuesta a marcharse y dando pasos lentos hacia la salida, no obstante, notó que él no la seguía, se volteó- …y lleva mucho dinero, soy bastante cara.

-¡Hey! Pero si ni siquiera eres artista- protestó Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pero lo hago perfecto... ¿o no?- rebatió, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba era el quedarse con la última palabra. _Jaque mate._

Y así, cuando Draco se dio cuenta que Hermione le llevaba algo de ventaja, acordó seguirla, no dejaría que ella se le escapara, respondería a cada una de sus preguntas, para que no desconfiara de él, y finalmente conseguiría más que un dibujo, más que su numero telefónico, conseguiría entrar en su vida.

_Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río_, pensó Draco, y él era un Malfoy, ya había cruzado muchos ríos, aunque intuía, este sería el más excitante jamás cruzado.

…………………………………….

Ya esta… raro no? Mi Draco esta quedando bastante simpático... mi argumento es que él no puede ser tan malo, considerando que no hay líos sobre la pureza de la sangre ni varitas mágicas y gracias a dios que no hay Lord Voldemort... sólo son ellos dos tratando de conocerse.

Saludos y no se metan en problemas… ahaha… nada que los lleve a la cárcel ¿se entiende?


	3. de cómo te sorprendió

jojojo aqui estoy otra vez... gracias a todas por la buena onda y sus comentarios que siempre vienen bien

...

**De cómo te sorprendió**

El teléfono sonaba en la habitación de Hermione Granger, llevaba buen rato sin ser atendido y cuando su dueña logró alcanzarlo dejó de sonar. Ella maldijo por un instante y esperó que volvieran a insistir. Fuera quien fuera.

La alfombra de su habitación estaba recibiendo las gotitas que caían de su cuerpo, había tenido que salir a mitad de su ducha para atender el maldito aparato. Dándose por vencida y apiadándose de su alfombra ya empapada, se dispuso a volver al baño y sacarse toda la espuma del cabello. No dio un paso cuando el aparato comenzó a gritar otra vez.

-¿Hola?, ahh gin... me estaba duchando… por supuesto, después de las siete… si, me viene bien… es que estaré ocupada a antes… no gin… es que alguien quiere comprarme un dibujo… ¡¡que no mujer!! De acuerdo… pero más tarde… ¿vienes por mí? … OK… nos vemos… sí, es un hombre… ¡basta Ginny! ¿Que qué me pondré? Algo cómodo obviamente… pero gin, vendrá a mi casa a regatear, no saldremos a bailar a la disco… el vestido negro…. honestamente estás loca… me pondré un buzo (chándal)... si... saludos a Harry… adiós.

Risueña por la charla deshizo el camino hacia el baño y terminó de ducharse, ¿qué le mostraría a Draco? ¿Qué podría gustarle a ese hombre? Draco Malfoy, ese apellido le sonaba de alguna parte, de hecho todo apellido era familiar para ella. Hermione vivía en el mundo de las palabras, las imágenes y la cultura. Esa mañana debía terminar el suplemento literario para el times y hacer dos criticas para unos libros recientemente publicados, ya tenía sus comentarios para la novela de amor, pero aun meditaba sobre los meritos de la _pulp__ fiction. _Ella misma ya había publicado dos libros. No eran best seller, pero habían tenido buena acogida y muy buenas opiniones. Para algo también le sirvieron; su lindo apartamento no habría sido comprado en su totalidad sin la ayuda de su _Africa__ review_ y de su L_ondres: cultura y cosmopolitismo._

A ella le agradaba su apartamento, no era ostentosamente grande ni agobiadoramente pequeño, solo era acogedor, su espacio personal, en un mundo que estaba rodeado de lugares públicos, y que sin embargo, cada vez se hacia mas individualista.

Sin lugar a duda lo que más le gustaba era que todo su hogar parecía gritar su personalidad; desde los amables sofás hechos para pasar tardes exquisitas leyendo, pasando por sus paredes llenas de pinturas, dibujos, grabados y fotos, los rincones con pequeñas esculturas, su balcón que era especial para meditar y donde tenia su atril de dibujo y unas cuantas plantas y hierbas aromáticas, hasta su habitación, en la cual su gran ventana dejaba pasar el sol que bañaba dulcemente el espacio dándole un tono anaranjado a todo. Ella era calida, era inteligente, amable, le encantaba el arte, adoraba leer y recrearse, le gustaba conversar y escuchar buena música. Por eso la gran estantería de su living estaba a copar de discos además de libros. Lástima que no se pudiera decir mucho de la única habitación que Hermione no usaba a menudo; la cocina siempre daba la impresión de estar nueva.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que le podría ofrecer a Draco, tenía helado en el congelador, también había fresas con crema, sus cafés no le salían tan mal, una soda o un té estarían bien y si mal no recordaba estaban esas galletitas que Molly le había enviado. Se alegró por eso y recordó la critica del Times, usaría lo que le quedaba de la mañana para escribirla y luego seleccionaría algunos dibujos para Draco.

Ya dando los últimos toques a su columna de panoramas culturales y concretando sus opiniones sobre los libros, Hermione se espabiló ante su portátil, quebró alguno de sus dedos cansados de tanto teclear en el ordenador, quitó de sus ojos los lentes de lectura, y se dispuso a ver que podía preparar de comida. De camino a su cocina resuelta a cocer pasta y agregarle una simple salsa lista para calentar, su timbre sonó, por un momento pensó en Malfoy, pero lo descartó al instante, a penas eran las dos de la tarde y él estaría en su puerta a las cuatro, aunque si era impuntual, a las cuatro y media.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió ante Simon, quien traía un recipiente con un trozo de lasaña humeante, a Hermione le brillaron los ojos, sintió que la saliva se juntaba en la boca al observar el queso fundido y oler la salsa boloñesa. La mano de Simon pasó ante sus ojos en ademán de obtener su atención.

-Y también te traje el postre- dijo mostrando un pote de flan.

-¡flan de coco!- grito emocionada- debes darle las gracias a Amelia de mi parte, evitó que quemara mi cocina- Simon respondió al comentario con una carcajada.

-¿Me vas a tener parado sobre el tapete toda la tarde?, esta cosa me esta quemando los dedos- Hermione le quitó rápido la lasaña de las manos y lo empujó hacia el interior.

-Tu madre me conciente demasiado.

-No es eso, es que le caes bien y no quiere que mueras intoxicada.- explicó con lógica

-¡Hey! Que no soy tan mala para alimentarme a mi misma.

-Tú lo has dicho; alimentarse, no nutrirse, con esas porquerías congeladas que te haces no te nutres, la comida de microondas es pésima para tu salud.

-Bueno, entonces para eso estas tú, que me traes flan de coco para no morir de amargura.- hizo un gesto sobreactuado con la mano sobre la frente.

-Tiene caramelo- dijo Simon con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Tiene caramelo!- los ojos le deliraron y antes de poner la lasaña sobre la encimera le quito el flan de las manos.- pero te crees que soy un mamut, trajiste demasiada comida.

-Eso es por que no todo es para ti Hermione, lo tendrás que compartir conmigo.

-¿Ah si?- tonteó la muchacha.

-Si quieres que te enseñe las maravillas de la xilografía, el aguafuerte, la punta seca, la litografía, la linoleografía, etc, tendrás que…

-OK, ya lo entendí.- dijo la chica, poniendo cara de fingida resignación, ofreció una silla a su amigo y puso los cubiertos sobre la mesa.- entonces, Amelia te dijo que quería aprender a hacer grabados.

-Yep... y aquí esta Súper Simon que aparte de de rayos x, demoledora fuerza, volar y saltar edificios con sólo un brinco, puede enseñarte técnicas y tecnologías de grabado.- agregó el muchacho besando los músculos de su brazo.

Comieron juntos haciendo el loco y bromeando un rato, mientras Simon le explicaba los implementos que tendría que comprar para poner manos a la obra con eso del grabado. Hermione quedó maravillada con todo lo que podría lograr con un pedazo de madera, herramientas para tallar y tinta. Luego de saborear juntos el postre, Simon se marchó excusándose por su práctica de baloncesto. Ese muchacho estaba tremendo, ella le ganaba por cinco años, pero aun así seguía pareciendo una hormiga a su lado.

Caminó hacia el estudio, en busca de sus carpetas con dibujos y pinturas, seleccionó dos acuarelas que había pintado hace dos años, en un viaje a Grecia con sus padres. Apartó también unos cuantos desnudos en carbón, con la imagen de Ginny y de los gemelos, Ron y Harry eran demasiado pudorosos para posar. No se sintió muy convencida, eran buenos pero demasiado rígidos y todavía algo académicos. Debajo de un estante sacó unas aguadas fabricadas con extracto de nogal, eran más grandes que los dibujos y mucho más dinámicas, todas en tono sepia. Tenía algunos autorretratos de ella hechos con lápices pasteles sobre papeles de colores suaves y con texturas maravillosas, pero funestamente no sabía que debía mostrarle a Draco. Así que resolvió dejar toda su obra sobre un mesón y que él decidiera qué le gustaba y qué no. Ojala no fuera muy lapidario. Ella era tan amateur, se preguntó si no era mejor llevarlo a casa de Simon y que comprara obras de un verdadero artista.

Echó una última mirada al desorden dejado en su estudio y antes que se lanzara como histérica a ordenar todo el lío, se encaminó a la sala de estar, tomó un disco de _Portishead_ y encendió su equipo de música, empezó a cabecear suavemente con el ritmo del trip hop, mientras _cowboys_ llenaba sus oídos, sintió que no podía relajarse de una mejor manera, dio unos pasos acompañando el tempo de la canción, luego saco el chal marrón que la esperaba sobre uno de sus sofás y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, se prepararía un té para esperar a Draco en el balcón que daba hacia la calle. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera guió sus pensamientos hasta el pequeño paseo del sábado por la tarde, lamentablemente su edificio quedaba solo a diez minutos del parque y aunque el andar fue lento, el tiempo se le hizo poco a ambos para tratar de conocerme más allá de las puras formalidades. Ella se enteró del apellido de Draco, supo que vivía en el otro extremo del parque, que viajaba mucho debido a su trabajo, pero no le aclaro muy bien a que se dedicaba, cosa que ella dejó pasar, supo también que tenían un gusto por la música muy similar y que él conocía mucho más de arte que ella. Sintió pesar por haberlo subestimado y deseó para sus adentros conocerlo realmente a fondo, no podía evitar sentir una profunda atracción por aquel hombre y una curiosidad genética de saber hasta lo más escandaloso de su vida.

Hermione no advirtió que bajo su balcón se estacionaba un fantástico jeep de color negro y que de el bajaba el hombre en el cual pensaba, no notó que entraba en el edificio y remotamente pudo imaginarse que la solterona de la recepcionista comenzaba a tartamudear frente al teléfono, impactada ante la vista de aquel monumento al arte.

El timbre la despertó de su ensoñación, inmediatamente supo que pasaba, echó una mirada hacia la calle, sintiéndose mal por no haber estado alerta. Lo único que había cambiado allá fuera era un jeep gigante a muy pocos metros de la entrada, casi deja caer la tacita de te por la rejilla del balcón, ¿ese jeep era de Draco? Debía de tener mucho dinero, era ciertamente alucinante aquel vehiculo. Volvió a sentir esa odiosa sensación de inferioridad.

No supo como se encontraba parada enfrente de su puerta, pensó que lucía desabrida con esa ropa deportiva, no se había maquillado, y la trenza que sujetaba sus rizos amenazaba con liberarse. Se preguntó por qué no había tomado en cuenta la sugerencia de Ginny, no obstante lo descartó al instante. ¡Que porquería!, ni remotamente se hubiera puesto el vestido negro estando en su propia casa. Abrió la puerta temiendo que si hacía esperar demasiado Draco, él pensaría que no estaba y se marcharía. Tuvo que contener la sorpresa que se llevó al verlo parado sobre el tapete.

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-hola- contesto lo más normal que pudo.- adelante

Él entró con paso firme pero relajado, se quitó la cazadora que lo hacía ver magnifico, James Dean quedaba pequeño ante Draco Malfoy y su cazadora de piel negra, bajo ella llevaba una camiseta con dos franjas en tonos verde y ocre muy casual, unos jeans oscuros y simples terminaban su vestimenta. Él dio un vistazo general a la entrada y a la estancia.

-Hey, creo que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo burlonamente, señalando todos los cuadros que llenaban la pared.

-La mayoría no son míos- respondió lo menos sonrojada que pudo, tomó la cazadora que olía endiabladamente bien y la colgó en su perchero- tengo muchos amigos artistas.

-¿ah si?, eso es excelente- sonrió bellamente y se acercó a un cuadro que la mostraba a ella recostada al aire libre, con una sonrisa dulce y los rizos cayendo sobre uno de sus brazos que le sostenía la cabeza- ¿quién tomo esta?- preguntó interesado.

-Mi amiga Ginny es fotógrafa, trabaja para la _National__ Geographic_- contestó orgullosa.- esa la tomó mientras visitábamos la casa de sus padres.

Draco volteó, y la observó de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar, se acercó, dejando una distancia correcta para dos personas que apenas se estaban conociendo. Se miraron largo rato sin decir nada.

-¿puedo ofrecerte algo?- preguntó, como para salir de la situación- ¿una soda?, ¿un té?… ¿helado?

-Se me apetece un café- respondió.

Memorizando cada una de las recetas para preparar café, Hermione se encaminó hacia la cocina pero Draco la detuvo con sus palabras

- pero no ahora, hace calor… y en este momento sólo quiero ver lo que me vas a mostrar.

El tono que uso confundió a Hermione, se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio, y olvidó el motivo por el que él se encontraba ahí. Una imagen mental de sus dibujos desparramados por su estudio la avivó.

-sígueme- le pidió caminando hacia el pasillo. _Postishead_ cantaba _all mine_

_-_but when you smile.. ohh how i feel so good, That i can hardly wait to hold you, enfold you, never enough, render your heart to me... all mine... you have to be._- _Hermione se congeló al escuchar la voz de Draco cantando sensualmente a su espalda ese pequeño trozo de _all__ mine_, se preguntó si era algo natural en él o si estaba tratando de decirle algo. No quería asumir el coqueteo explícito, vaya si no era estúpida, pero no quería caer en alguna diabólica trampa algo humillante. Y temiendo que en verdad él hubiese cantado justamente por que amaba la canción, ignoró por completó las cosquillas en su vientre.

-me encanta _Portishead_- dijo consecuentemente y como si nada pasara se adelantó a Hermione en el pasillo y entró al estudio.

Estuvieron por una hora mirando los dibujos y pinturas. Riendo de algún comentario o discutiendo sobre asuntos en los que no concordaban. Hermione adoró verle asombrase con un dibujo, entrecerrar los ojos y voltear de ángulo alguna que otra aguada, criticar la composición, el ritmo, la dinámica, la técnica, Draco frunció el ceño mirando los desnudos de los gemelos y rió frente unas pocas caricaturas como parodia de sus amigos que se habían filtrado, y ella no dejó de sonrojarse al saber que él había conocido su mas ácido sentido del humor por medio de caricaturas burlescas.

-Hermione…- susurró despacito, cuando terminó de ver todo el material, y ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Draco- tus obras son magnificas, eres mucho más que una amateur, y con gusto compraría uno de tus dibujos pero…

-¿pero qué?- lo interrumpió a sabiendas que se notaba la impaciencia y desilusión que le habían causado sus palabras- ¿no son lo demasiado buenos para ti?

-Son magníficos- él se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, ella no pudo evitar levantar la vista y verlo directamente a los ojos- Hermione, son muy buenos, honestamente, pero ya no quiero comprar un dibujo ni una pintura.

-¿Cómo así?- la chica estaba ciertamente confundida- ¿quieres una aguada?

-Quiero la foto de Ginny- objetó acercándose mas

-¿La del caballo árabe?

-Nop-

-La de los castores en el río de…

-Hermione-la detuvo.- no quiero ningún animal en las paredes de mi casa, quiero esa foto tuya, en el prado, con tus rizos rozando la hierba, el sol iluminando tu perfil y esa sonrisa… esa que tienes ahora.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron y Draco aprovechó para acercarse mucho más sin quitarle las manos de los hombros, ella sintió que se ahogaba en sus ojos.

-Esa no está en venta -como saliendo de un prolongado letargo, Hermione logró hilar sus palabras.- fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga- aunque le doliera negarle algo. Ginny la mataría si un día entrara y viera un espacio vació en donde antes estaba su fotografía.- lo siento Draco, no puedo vender un regalo. Si quieres llamo a Simon para que te muestre sus grabados…

-Tu me lo pones difícil…- dejó de tocarla, y ella advirtió que perdía el equilibro en cuanto él la había soltado- No quiero un grabado de tu vecino, quiero algo que venga de ti… quiero… un retrato mío…

-vaya _Dorian__ Gray_- bromeó Hermione, tratando de ofenderlo un poco, pero se sintió extraña ante la mirada del rubio, quien fue torciendo lentamente su sonrisa. Una curvatura de su labios plagada de suficiencia…

-un desnudo- sentenció.

...

tiene personalidad este Draco jojojo... habrá que ver si Hermione le hará el desnudo... dejen reviews... las propuestas son bien recibidas...

saludos y portense mal...


	4. de cómo lo descubriste

Jojojo mi universidad terminó su paro de actividades… después de un mes rascándome la espalda vuelvo a clases… es demasiado extraño, ya me había acostumbrado al ocio. Aquí va el siguiente capitulo…. Disfruten

……………………………………………………..

**De cómo lo descubriste**

La mano bronceada del mesero, se movía desde la bandeja hasta la mesita de te. Hermione observaba paciente mientras el muchacho dejaba uno tras otro, ambos cafés en la mesa y el pastel de calabaza que Ginny había ordenado. Miró de reojo y notó como su amiga la observaba intranquila, la sentía tamborilear con sus tacos contra el suelo, esperando que el mesero se marchara. Finalmente dieron las gracias por la atención y esperaron que se alejara para continuar charlando.Al cabo de un rato Ginny soltó un gritito y dejó de taconear.

-Un desnudo- soltó.

-yep- asintió Hermione mientras probaba su café helado.

-Wow… ese hombre es sexy.- dijo con una sonrisa gigante, y los ojos curiosos- semejante historia me cuentas Hermione, si es tan guapo como dices yo en tu lugar me aprovecho. Hubo muchos artistas que se acostaban con sus modelos

-yo no soy de esas gin- le respondió algo enfadada

-Eso no lo sabes querida- alegó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja- los tiempos han cambiado, te estas quedando atrás amiga… hace siglos que cambió la forma de abordar a las personas y creo que él no lo hace nada mal.

Ginny tendría que haber escrito algún manual de acercamiento y técnicas de conquista o algo por el estilo, aunque tal vez tendría que tomar en cuenta sus concejos, considerando que la mujer de enfrente hablaba desde la voz de la experiencia, mientras que ella no había tenido más que tres novios, de los cuales todos la habían seducido a ella. Hermione estaba sintiéndose un poco anticuada, sin embargo, no sabia si su manera de actuar era causada por una supuesta timidez, un orgullo estúpido a no ceder, o si simplemente hasta ese momento ningún hombre le había gustado tanto como Draco Malfoy.

-pero cuéntame más de ese…

-Draco.- le recordó.

-Draco, extraño nombre- puso cara de duda- ¿Cómo dijiste que se apellida?

-No te lo dije, es Malfoy.- respondió Hermione después de probar el pastel de calabaza.

-Malfoy…- titubeó- ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡ Draco malfoy!!- gritó Ginny ahogándose con un trozo de pastel.

-Qué… ¿qué, gin? Dime, ¿lo conoces?- sus palabras chocaron una después de otra, de repente sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, animada ante la idea de conocer más de aquel hombre.

-No, nunca lo he visto, pero he escuchado sobre él, mejor dicho sobre su padre. Eso, si es que es hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius…- meditó hermione. Por más que lo intentara, no podía relacionar a Draco con ese nombre. Buscó en sus recuerdos, en las conversaciones que había tenido con él, pero Draco nunca le aclaró nada más que cosas de trabajo y de gustos personales.

-¿Cuál es su área de trabajo?- escudriñó la pelirroja.

-bueno, pues él dijo que es algo así como empresario.

-¿Qué tipo de empresario?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- porque Lucius Malfoy es empresario del petróleo, y ha tenido varias controversias ya que una de sus plantas marinas tuvo una fuga hace tres meses. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a Marruecos a tomar fotografías?- ante eso Hermione asintió- bien, precisamente fui a fotografiar el desastre natural que dejó la planta.

-Gin, no logro recordar si Draco lo mencionó en algún instante.- se excusó.

-OK, pero te digo, por el bien tuyo, que si él es tan inescrupuloso como su padre es mejor que te plantees si de verdad sería tan maravilloso tener algo serio con él. Pero claro, un leve affaire no estaría mal- ante los desastres ecológicos Ginny no se andaba con miramientos, no era tan extremista como Luna, que se embarcaba en el mar para sabotear los barcos balleneros, no obstante, ella hacia lo suyo tratando de promover el respeto por la naturaleza.- por que además de un cerdo contaminante, Malfoy es un rostrillo de la élite social.

-No me he planteado tener algo con él- se defendió, y no era del todo mentira, hasta el momento no se había proyectado en una relación con Draco. Si apenas lo conocía.- además, no creo que él sea hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y menos que esté implicado en algún asunto de contaminación ambiental, el no es de esos. Y tampoco lo he visto en páginas sociales.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces tanto, tú misma acabas de decir… aunque yo tampoco sabía que Malfoy tiene un hijo.

-No sabemos si es su hijo. Draco es tan natural, es tan agradable, me atrevo a decir que él no es de los que arruinan biosistemas… aunque sólo lo conozca desde ayer, y si bien la primera impresión no fue perfecta, no creo que sea tan inescrupuloso únicamente por ganar dinero.

La mente de Hermione se llenó de dudas, ella no podría emprender una relación (cómo él había dicho que tenían) con alguien que tuviera tan poca conciencia social y ambiental, que antepusiera el lucro a hacer lo correcto. Por que ante todo, Hermione Granger siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, era una perfeccionista nata. Tampoco pudo detener la imagen del arrogante y narciso Draco en el parque, ni su ostentoso jeep en su mente, posiblemente ese jeep había sido comprado con dinero de una petrolera contaminante.

-De verdad te pegó fuerte- la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus incómodos pensamientos, Ginny la observó con una mirada comprensiva- es la primera vez que tu cabeza está concentrada en otra cosa que no sea el suplemento literario o el próximo programa de debates políticos. Ni con Ron te tomabas tantas molestias.

-Deseo tanto que no sea un Malfoy- dijo más para si misma. Ignorando olímpicamente el último comentario.

-Yo pienso que si lo es… por las descripciones físicas que me has dado, en algo se parecen a las de Lucius, por lo demás, el apellido Malfoy no es común.

-Tal vez no dijo Malfoy, sino Mallroy o Lloyd, o Boyd- su amiga hizo una mueca de escepticismo y Hermione gimió desesperanzada, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No quiero ser fatalista Hermione- advirtió la pelirroja.- seguramente lo es, y esos asuntos que te dijo que iba a atender esta semana no sean más que negocios relacionados con el petróleo. Amiga, espero por tu bien, que no sean parientes, pero si es en caso contrario, cruza los dedos y reza al cielo para que no sean de tal palo tal astilla.

Hermione deseó tanto que las dudas de su amiga fueran erróneas, pero en ese momento ella misma albergaba pocas esperanzas de que él competitivo Draco Malfoy no fuera un bribón sin consideraciones para los negocios.

-¡Que estúpida soy! Perdóname Hermione- pidió Ginny- estabas tan feliz cuando llegamos a la cafetería y yo vengo y te bajo el ánimo. Aunque… ¿comprendes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz?- una mirada de dulzura atravesó el rostro de Ginny Potter, quien alcanzó las manos de sus amiga apretándolas suavemente.

-No te preocupes gin, agradezco tu sinceridad y que seas tan directa conmigo- agregó Hermione. Respondiendo el gesto de la pelirroja.

-Dejando de lado todo este asunto, debes aprovecharte de la situación, y tienes que hacerlo.- ya sólo quedaban migas de su pastel de calabaza y Ginny se dedicó al plan de ataque, moviendo sugerentemente las cejas trató de sonrojar a Hermione.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó la chica a sabiendas de lo que quería decir su amiga.

-Entrégate a recrear la vista- explicó- ¿cuando dijiste que lo dibujarías?

-En una semana más, cuando vuelva de suecia.-respondió.

-Así que Suecia…- meditó Ginny de forma inquisitiva.

Esa noche dentro de su cama, había llegado a la real conclusión de que su techo necesitaba una mano de pintura, también reflexiono sobre el inútil uso de contar ovejas. Oficialmente, no podía conseguir quedarse dormida, quien creería que Hermione- tengo todo cronológicamente controlado-Granger no lograba cerrar sus ojos y soñar por culpa de un hombre, aunque en vista y considerando que su organismo estaba lleno de café, no podría echarle toda la culpa a su muso inspirador, a quien no bastándole con ocupar su mente de día, también lo hacia de noche. Intentaba cerrar sus ojos y sus parpados se inundaban de Draco con cazadora, de Draco en el parque con su cabello confundiéndose con los rayos del sol; Draco haciendo malabares con las pelotitas de colores; Draco con cara de concentración ojeando sus dibujos y finalmente se interponía la cruel fantasía de un Draco sobornando a algún político corrupto para que no lo difamara por causa de una fuga de petróleo.

-Creo que tengo cafeína en vez de sangre - murmuró para si misma mientras tiraba hacia atrás las sabanas y el edredón alejándose lo mas posible de su cama. Cuando no podía dormir prefería ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo, como leer o avanzar en uno que otro trabajo. Llenó su mente de posibilidades, sin embargo, todos los libros de su estante ya estaban leídos y releídos, ya había terminado con las críticas para el suplemento literario y lamentablemente era intolerante a la lactosa así que no podía calmarse con leche tibia. Camino a la sala sin prender ninguna lámpara, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban en algo la habitación. Encendió su equipo de música y buscó un disco con el fin de adormilarse. Pronto encontró Pink Moon de Nick Drake, cogió el chal, se envolvió en él y optó por recostarse en el sofá. Los suaves acordes de una guitarra llenaron el lugar, pronto se vio sobrecogida por la voz de uno de sus interpretes favoritos, sentía como sus palabras le acariciaba los sentidos y los rasgueos de la guitarra le ponían la piel de gallina. Pronto no fue conciente de su propio cuerpo ni tampoco notó el momento exacto en que su cabeza caía en el respaldo.

Despertó a causa de una sensación helada en su brazo, lo tenia entumecido y en definitiva, había estado babeando a causa de respirar por la boca. La música ya no sonaba pero el aparato Seguía encendido y marcando la hora, eran más de las ocho y debía estar a las diez en el Times. Se levantó como pudo casi tropezando con sus propios pies enredados en el chal.

-¡diablos!- estaba irritante, lo comprendió en seguida, el poco sueño le afectaba de sobre manera, presentía que este no sería uno de esos días en que todo sale bien. Había perdido su ritmo, su horario se revolvió y eso tenía sus consecuencias. Dirigiéndose a la ducha, trató de enfocar su mente en pensamientos positivos. Si se lo proponía este día podría ser normal.

-Dile a Shultz que entregue esas fotografías a más tardar esta tarde, sino, tendré que ir escribiendo una carta de recomendación para mañana- amenazó el señor Bennett a quien quiera que fuere, acto seguido hizo una seña con la mano y la cabeza, indicándole a Hermione que entrara a la oficina.- por su puesto que no Claire, ese reportaje debe estar para el jueves, ya les he dado mucho tiempo. Sientate Hermione- se interrumpió a sí mismo, lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones y terminó casi estrellando el teléfono contra el piso. Hermione sonrió comprensivamente y se adelanto a hablar.

-Aquí esta la plantilla para el suplemento de mañana Nigel- le extendió una pequeña carpeta- me avisas hoy mismo si discrepas en algo.

-¿Cuándo he discrepado con algo que escribas Hermione?

-Nunca es tarde- respondió

-¡Mujer!- exclamó echando una rápida ojeada a las plantillas- perfecto, lo hiciste excelente, ahora, tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

-¿Estas seguro?- dudó la chica, no le gustaba sentir que era innecesaria en su trabajo.

-Muchacha, has hecho tu trabajo. De hecho nunca dejas de hacerlo, te mereces un descanso. Ve y tómate la tarde libre.

Hermione tuvo la repentina sensación de que tomarse la tarde era pésima idea, pues le daba tiempo de sobra para pensar estupideces. Por otra parte, podría recuperar el sueño perdido y regular su día, además de adelantar tranquilamente el próximo suplemento del jueves.

-Está bien Nigel, nos veremos mañana- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla, cuando notó que olvidaba algo- ¿hay alguna nota para mi?

-Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, en el estante de la entrada hay siete invitaciones para ti.

-¿Inauguraciones?- preguntó algo acostumbrada a hacerlo. Su jefe asintió- adiós Nigel.

-Adiós Hermione- le respondió, ella cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que el teléfono de su jefe volvía a gritar, el molesto aparato nunca dejaba de hacerlo, honestamente compadecía a los oídos de Nigel y a la siguiente persona a la cual le gritaría.

Se encaminó hacia el estante de la entrada, en el trayecto se dedicó a observar a los fotógrafos que bebían sus cafés en el pasillo, mientras que los periodistas tecleaban rápido en las computadoras tratando de agregar el contexto a las fotos, saludó a un par de personas, y hechó unas cuantas monedas en el dispensador de golosinas, tomó sus m&m y se acercó a ojear el pequeño cajoncillo marcado con su nombre. Extrajo los distintos tipos de invitaciones que le llegaban a diario para asistir a eventos culturales, luego comprobó que dos de ellos ya habían caducado y los demás no le parecían muy interesantes. No obstante, debía asistir para hacer bien su trabajo.

Caminaba inserta mirando las tarjetitas de múltiples y llamativos colores cuando de pronto la asaltó una buenísima idea. Rápido se echó algunos m&m a la boca y fue hacia el computador más cercano. Una periodista la miró interesada por su comportamiento, pero ella ni lo notó. Se tiró a una silla de oficina y se arrastró al escritorio. Encendiendo la maquina en el acto, inició el explorador de Internet y puso _Google_, lo siguiente fue _Lucio Mslfou._

_Usted quiso decir Lucius Malfoy._ Apareció en seguida.

Hermione bufó molesta por el desliz de su dedos, clickeó en la corrección y de inmediato fueron surgiendo las paginas de datos, las primeras eran direcciones de revistas de chismes, con encabezados tales como; _Lucius__ Malfoy asistió al fashion_… o _junto a Charles Nott, Lucius Malfoy_… _evento de caridad al cual asistieron... el Magnate Lucius Malfoy…_y muchas otras del mismo estilo. Siguió bajando el cursor para encontrarse con _Wikipedia_. Bingo, pensó.

Lo siguiente que vio la dejó congelada en su asiento. Junto a una pequeña biografía de aquel hombre y algunos Links de páginas similares, había una foto de un hombre de edad madura, pero no menos bello. Y el detalle no despreciable de que Draco era la viva imagen de ese hombre, claro que, unos 30 años más joven. Sin embargo, su parecido era asombroso, tanto, que no dejó ninguna duda en la cabeza de Hermione. Exceptuando un gesto de malicia en su cara; ese no lo tenía Draco. No había duda que era Hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Pero, ¿Sería tan sólo similitud física? ¿O acaso Draco también tendría las conductas de su padre? ¿Sería Draco Malfoy un vividor y un individuo egoísta e inescrupuloso como dijera gin? Esta y otras interrogantes inundaron los pensamientos de la muchacha

Esa tarde definitivamente no le iba a resultar fácil, descartó al instante su siesta reconstituyente.

……………………………………………….

Bien, no es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero es necesario para la trama… espero sus cometarios, críticas, sugerencias… y sean buenas o malas, igual les mando saludos desde aquí.


	5. de cómo lo confesó

Bien… nuevo capitulo, este me ha costado un poco…. Pero presiento que los que vienen costaran más…jojojo… ok… a continuación el 5to cap.

………………………………………..

**De cómo lo confesó**

La semana corrió sin pena ni gloria, ocupada como estuvo en el suplemento literario del jueves no encontró tiempo para pensar en Draco ni mucho menos en su padre. Las mariposas en el estomago se disipaban lentamente y tenía que recurrir al dibujo del parque para recordar su corporeidad. Pero las dudas todavía no pasaban, todo esto debido a la pequeña biografía, en la que se mencionaba que Lucius Malfoy había tenido sólo un hijo, sin embargo, el nombre de Draco no aparecía en una sola línea por más que lo buscara. Dejando de lado ese pequeño detalle, no podía mentirse a sí misma, la imagen de Lucius era ver ante sus ojos a un Draco entrado en años. Le gustaba hacer una analogía con el libro de Oscar Wilde; Draco era la viva imagen de la belleza masculina y pura de Dorian Gray, pero corrompible por los años y por los errores de su protagonista. Y su padre vendría a ser el retrato de sus pecados, el reflejo de una maldición, la premonición de como terminaría su alma si cometía los horrores del infierno. Y ella no quería ser Basil Halward, no quería morir desangrada por la traición de su muso inspirador. Temiendo volverse cada vez más paranoica concluyó tomar en cuenta la recomendación de su pelirroja amiga y dejarse llevar por la situación.

Trató de disipar los malos pensamientos echándose de cabeza al trabajo, adelantando el suplemento del jueves y tratando de pasar gran parte de los días en el Times investigando o acudiendo a diversos eventos junto a algún fotógrafo, almorzaba de vez en cuando con sus amigos y el mismo jueves por la tarde visitó a una muy resfriada Luna, y aunque no lo quisiera, la conversación de ese día rondaba su mente, no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de luna.

-Tal vez tengas amigdalitis- dijo Hermione, quitando el termómetro de la boca de su amiga y observando los grados.- tienes fiebre.

-Debe ser un simple resfrío- respondió Luna con voz nasal.

-¿Resfrío en primavera?- le echó una mirada escéptica.

-O tal vez alguna alergia.

-Honestamente...- iba a contradecir a su amiga pero esta la interrumpió con una estornudo. Hermione dio un saltito de la impresión.

-Esta bien...-Luna dobló en cuatro un pañuelo para limpiar su nariz- el sábado pasado fuimos a boicotear a una planta de celulosa que soltó sus tóxicos en elrío Clyde y mató a 20 cisnes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Greenpeace con tus amígdalas?

-En escocia hubo tormenta eléctrica y me calé hasta los huesos porque Davis olvidó la carpa.

-Luna Lovegood, eres una irresponsable ¿cómo podrás defender a todos esos animalitos si no te cuidas la salud? ¿No podrías haberte protegido de la lluvia bajo un árbol?

-Uno se enferma por los virus, sino por la lluvia- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Tú vas a darme cátedras sobre cómo no te puedes enfermar por empaparte hasta la medula?

-Nunca intentaría darte cátedras, sería una discusión perdida- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos-… algo así como apostar al perdedor.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y estuvo a punto de protestar, no obstante, su amiga no la dejó.

-ahora, _Hermione__ Granger_- recalcó el nombre como la castaña lo había hecho con el suyo- ¿cuándo pensabas contarme lo de Draco?

-¿cómo…?- casi se atraganta con su propia saliva- Ginny me va a oír... ¡oye! no cambies de tema.

-Tú no cambies de tema, me inyecto algún antibiótico y tomo limón con miel y adiós resfrío o como sea. Tema zanjado.

-Yo creo…-comenzó Hermione algo esperanzada, pero Luna no dio paso atrás.

-Ahora, no huyas y dímelo todo.

Y así fue como su lunática amiga terminó enterándose de todos los últimos acontecimientos. Ella aportó un punto de vista muy parecido al de Ginny, pero fue menos dura. No estaba en la naturaleza de Luna Lovegood el ser prejuiciosa y aunque era despistada y algo rarita, no dejaba de ser observadora, daba los mejores consejos. Y le recordó algo que ella ya sabía,_"__Los hijos no siempre son iguales a los padres",_ le dijo, y agregó: _"gracias a dios, o sino querida amiga, este mundo estaría patas arriba"_. Esa Luna era muy sabia.

Ese sábado estaba especialmente aburrido, había tratado de hacer planes con sus amigos, pero el resultado fue decepcionante. Ginny había ido a casa de sus padres con Harry, Luna reporteaba para su revista de casos insólitos en la que trabajaba junto a su papá, y Ron tenía práctica con su equipo de fútbol. Ni su vecino Simon estaría en casa, ya que por fin había logrado pedirle una cita a la chica que le gustaba y estaría en esos momentos en el cine o algo parecido. Oficialmente estaba sola, y como una absurda burla, como un tétrico Déjà Vu**,** aquel sábado comenzaba a parecerse al anterior.

De hecho ya estaba pensando en volver al parque y dibujar un rato, lamentablemente no le quedaba otra alternativa, y muy en el fondo esperaba encontrarse a Draco recostado en el pasto, con la luz del sol golpeando su nívea piel. Aunque eso era esperar mucho de la casualidad, él ni siquiera la había llamado por teléfono, sin embargo el sólo pensar en aquello era una impertinencia, ellos no estaban juntos, su relación no pasaba más allá de meros conocidos, Draco no tendría por que llamarla, además él dijo que estaría una semana fuera del país y mínimo llegaría el lunes a Londres.

No se percató que ya estaba en la entrada del parque, se introdujo en él sin pensarlo mucho. Esa tarde no había tanta gente, el sol salía por intervalos detrás de algunas nubes que cubrían el cielo, y corría un aire fresco. Hermione observó lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no había querido traer su atril para dibujo, a cambio de eso llevó su vieja cámara fotográfica _Lomo_ que sacaba las fotos en 180º. Miró en busca de acción; A un lado había dos ancianas paseando sendos perros igual o más ancianos que ellas y del otro un pequeñín jugaba con su pelota de colores, no lo pensó dos veces y detuvo ese momento con su _Lomo_. Siguió caminando, esta vez hacia la glorieta, donde unos patos nadaban en la superficie de su lago artificial, de un lado un pato picándose las plumas y del otro una mamá pato enseñándoles a sus patitos a nadar.

Estuvo un buen rato sacando fotos, ya le quedaban siete de un rollo de treinta y seis, no sabía en que usarlas, pues la gente ya se estaba marchando y el atardecer también. Observó su reloj, eran casi las seis de la tarde, pero ella no tenía pensado volver a casa. Colgó su _Lomo_ en su cuello y se puso la gabardina, volvió a tomar una foto a un perro raquítico que estaba cerca del basurero y luego sonrió sin saber por qué. Los focos del parque comenzaron a encenderse y decidió que ya era tiempo de descansar, llevó sus pasos hasta el banquillo más próximo y se desparramó sobre él, suspiró con ganas, meditando sobre la vida, por un momento se olvidó de Draco Malfoy y todo lo que le rodeaba, pero en cuanto pensó en eso, volvió a recordarlo. Rió para sí, y recordó que tenía una paletita de frutilla en el bolsillo, la tomó entre sus dedos sacándole en envoltorio y echándosela a la boca, al instante su sabor la llenó de energía, pese a esto no pudo ignorar un olor muy familiar, mejor dicho, recientemente familiar. Era el aroma de Draco, y lo daba por firmado ante notario. Estaba legalmente loca.

-Linda Lomo- dijo la voz de sus pesares.

Hermione dio un respingo en obvio gesto de sorpresa, volteó su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, eso más tarde le iba a cobrar la cuenta. Ante ella estaba Draco, recargado sobre el banquillo, lucía una maravillosa sonrisa infantil, indudablemente se divertía a su costa. Se sintió curiosa, al instante deseó tener en frente un espejo para ver la expresión de su rostro y burlarse de ella misma.

-Yo tengo la que saca una secuencia de cuatro y también la ojo de pez- agregó

-¿Cómo diablos te las arreglas para aparecer sin que me de cuenta?- su corazón estaba a mil por hora.

-No es mi culpa que mandes a volar tu mente tan a menudo- le respondió y acto seguido apoyó una de sus manos en la cabecera del banquillo para darse impulso y saltar, quedando finalmente sentado al lado de Hermione.- Hola, estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿y tu?

-Hola- dijo, y sonrió avergonzada- ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora, excelente- y sus delgados labios se elevaron- por lo que veo tú también-volvió a mirarla y ella asintió no sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el parque?

-No lo sabía, fui a tu edificio y llamé a tu puerta por cinco minutos, cuando ya iba a echarla abajo una señora bajita y de color, me dijo que estabas en el parque dibujando.

-Amelia- afirmó la muchacha y él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que Amelia fue, ¿te molesta que haya venido?- Hermione prefirió ignorar la pregunta.

-Yo creí que llegarías después del lunes- dijo interesada y aplastó algunas arrugas de su falda.

-Las cosas se adelantaron un poco. Y dejé a gente de confianza arreglando todo lo demás- indicó Draco lacónico- ¿me permites?- agregó, apuntando a su cámara.

Hermione se levantó los rizos que llevaba sueltos y soltó el lazo de su cuello, le entregó la cámara a la espera de la reacción de Draco. Él la tomó con sus grande y blancas manos y la observó de cerca. Al instante, y sin decir nada tiró el flash hacia ella.

-¡Hey, eso es fue injusto!- protestó, la sangre le subió a las mejillas- siquiera avisa antes de fotografiarme.

-Pero si te veías lindísima- garantizó Draco.

La chica pensó que era mejor no tomar muy en cuenta ese último comentario, trató de comenzar algún tema de conversación, pero las palabras no llegaban hasta su boca. En un impulso le quitó la cámara de las manos y rápidamente lo fotografió.

-¡Hey!, debo haber salido con la boca abierta.- dijo con voz de disgusto fingida- espera, tengo una idea, le quedan cuatro fotos- se levantó y le ofreció su mano, ella sin pensarlo mucho la aceptó.

-¿Qué piensas…?- Hermione observó interesada la expresión iluminada de Draco, se rió para sus adentros al compararlo mentalmente con la expresión de un niño que quiere sorprender a sus amigos haciendo alguna pirueta.

-Permíteme- masculló, y luego le quitó la _Lomo_y la puso en la cabecera del banquillo con mucho cuidado para no dejarla caer. Apretó el botón de la cuenta regresiva y se alejó no sin antes tomarla de la mano y alejarla de igual forma. El flash los sorprendió a medio camino y mientras se distanciaban aun tomados de la mano, Draco la miró con gesto sorprendido y algo decepcionado- bueno, eso fue muy rápido.

Hermione rió, esa debe haber sido la peor foto de la historia, pensó. Se acercó más a él sin soltarse de su mano, y puso su boca cerca de su oreja.

-Deja que lo intente- murmuró, y sin querer rompió el contacto de sus manos acercándose a la cámara, apretó dos veces el botón de la cuenta regresiva y volvió al punto de enfoque.- ahora Draco, a la cuenta de tres yo corro, me lanzo, y tu me sostienes- él sonrió pícaro e hizo un además afirmativo.

Contaron al unísono, y rápido, ella comenzó a correr, se dio un impulso y arrojó su cuerpo al de Draco, este abrió los brazos y la recibió, la tomó fuerte y comenzaron a dar vueltas sobra su eje. Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello y liberó su risa en el escondite que este le proporcionaba. Él sintió el aliento de Hermione hacerle cosquillas en la nuca y soltó una carcajada. Ambos ni se percataron cuando el flash los golpeó.

……………………………………………………………………

Trató de apurar el paso pues la taza de café le estaba quemando la palma de la mano, empujó la puerta de la cocina con su cadera y se acercó al la mesita de centro, dejó la taza sobre ella y se aproximó al rubio que agachado frente al equipo de música trataba de seleccionar un disco.

-¿Crees que _the Essential _de _Dylan_ está bien para este momento? ¿O tal vez _Leonard__ Cohen?_

-Pon _The Kinks_- sugirió la chica, estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y lo observaba atentamente.

-Buena elección- reconoció el rubio, sin quitar la mirada de los discos y siguió murmurando para sí. La chica sonrió complacida, tomo un disco de _The kinks_ y lo puso en el lector-… son excelentes… además están en buen estado.

-Me gusta cuidarlos bien- dijo ella, y él por fin alzó la vista sonriendo amable, en seguida se levantó y tomó la taza de café de la mesita. Comenzó a moverse discretamente con el ritmo de la música y se recargó en la pared, a un lado de Hermione. _Yeah you really got me now, You got me so I dont know what Im doin Yeah…_dijo la voz del cantante de la banda. Ambos se miraron en un segundo y ante el gesto desviaron los ojos hacia lados opuestos.

-¿Sabes?- Draco decidió romper el hielo, no teniendo muy en claro que decirle, dejó que las palabras salieran solas- antes de la tarde en que nos conocimos, yo ya te había visto.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Dónde?- en un instante miles de preguntas llegaron a la mente de la chica.

-Sólo en el parque, te vi dos veces antes de por fin decidirme a hablarte.

La chica abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo en un esfuerzo de comprender esas palabras, se preguntó cual era la situación que se le vendría encima. No quiso interrumpir lo que seguiría.

-Era sábado, hace algún tiempo, te observé desde lejos, recuerdo que lucías linda con tu trenza mal hecha y tus lentes de lectura. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi, yo estaba con un amigo en medio de un ajedrez, a punto de un jaque, pero tu imagen me distrajo y Theo usó eso a su favor.

Los labios de Hermione se separaron en una mueca de estupefacción, lo miró en busca de sus ojos, pero él tenía su vista pegada al frente, tal vez sintiendo temor de que si lograba conectar sus miradas se iría el hilo de sus ideas.

-Fue casual, después de eso no pensé verte más, pero un día mientras leía el periódico, volví a verte. Paseabas con una pelirroja, ese día usabas un precioso vestidito azul y te reías con ganas. Y me dije: tengo que conseguir su número. Pero de nuevo no se dio. Tú estabas acompañada y yo sólo te quería tener para mí.

-Draco…- no podía creer los que estaba escuchando, de pronto se olvidó de las críticas de Ginny, de Luna y sus consejos, de Lucius Malfoy en páginas de sociales comiendo caviar junto a gente igual o peor que él. Se olvidó de eso y mucho más, no supo ni su nombre ni en que trabajaba. Solamente existia Draco y su boca bonita.

-Y sabes…-prosiguió él, ignorando la interrupción mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello desordenándolo - me regocijé el sábado en el que te hable… fui un pedante, lo sé, pero es que estaba tan eufórico. Habías ido, y sola. Y te enfrenté de la peor manera, es que mi carácter nunca ha sido muy fácil. Debe ser mi crianza o quizás mis genes defectuosos, se que soy un poco arrogante- dijo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se desconectó del mundo y pensó que mataría a quien fuera si se atrevía a romper ese momento

Draco se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de su nariz y lo masajeó mientras sus labios mostrabas una mueca ladeada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- la muchacha se estaba preocupando. No esperó ver a Draco alejarse de ella y recostarse en la parte posterior de su sofá, quedando así frente a ella.

-Fui muy afortunado, ni siquiera tuve que levantarme y seguirte, porque tú te dirigías hacia mí. De pronto, cuando buscabas tus lápices, noté que yo estaba en tu perímetro de atención, supe que me dibujarías y traté de no moverme- Draco soltó una risa algo irónica y ella le siguió los movimientos atenta.- sólo lo hice una vez y es que mi cuello no lo soportaba más, casi me gano una tortícolis.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No deberías disculparte por eso, fue mi oportunidad de abordarte. Y vales completamente la pena.- se irguió en toda su altura y comenzó a acercársele.

-¿Eres real?- su voz no tomó la fuerza de sus palabras, esa pregunta no fue más que un rumor. Hermione se atrevió a acariciarle, alzó su mano y tocó con la punta de sus dedos la suave mejilla de Draco. Este sonrió de lado y ella ya no pudo quitar los ojos de sus labios, sin previo aviso el la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared y sin cerrar los ojos ni pestañear se acercó a la chica humedeciéndole los labios con un roce de su lengua. A la castaña la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y sintió que las piernas se le volvían gelatina. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para sentir mejor las sensaciones. En ese lapso él la tomó posesivamente de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y ella cruzó sus brazos por sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo aun más. Con ese movimiento logró profundizar la caricia, ella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y luego inclinó su mentón para acercarle sus labios a él. El beso era bastante movido, deseoso debido a la espera, apasionado debido a la naturaleza de ambos, se asemejaba a un eterno vaivén. Sus bocas eran imanes que se alejaban y se atraían por automatismo. Draco besaba como los dioses. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se coordinaba para encajar con sus movimientos, era algo perfecto, como si fueran dos partes de un único universo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron, comenzando una danza de intensidad, una pelea que nadie iba a ganar. Draco saboreó los labios de Hermione con la punta de su lengua y le dio cortos besos sobre sus comisuras. Pero cuando se disponía a profundizar por segunda vez el contacto, su pantalón comenzó a vibrar y a sonar. Ambos se separaron al instante, decepcionados por la interrupción.

Los ojos de Hermione, recorrieron la habitación, registrando el lugar como si no reconociera su propio hogar, trataba de evitar los ojos grises de Draco, no quería tener que hablar, sólo quería que él volviera a besarla. Él tomó con brusquedad el celular y recibió la llamada con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada, pensó que la mujer posada ante sus ojos podría verse esplendida incluso en estado de desconcierto, con sus labios húmedos a la espera de una nueva caricia. Theo pagaría por su traición.

-Nott- contestó con voz seca- de acuerdo, estaré en media hora allá… eso lo hablamos en la oficina… esta bien… sí… adiós… dije adiós _Nott__._

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó la castaña aventurándose a mirarlo.

-Lamentablemente si- su expresión de pronto era fría y abstraída, a ella le asustó su nueva mirada, distante y ensimismado en problemas a los que ella no tenía acceso.-debo arreglarlo cuanto antes… lo siento Hermione, debo irme, pero antes de eso, ¿mañana estas libre?

-Sí, por la tarde- respondió por inercia. Cualquier cosa por volver a verlo

-Bien, entonces vendré a eso de las ocho a que me retrates. ¿Te parece?

-Mmm… ok- dijo, no pudo dejar de sentirse algo despreciada sin saber muy bien el porqué. Draco pareció notarlo y la tomó del mentón, levantándole el rostro para tener acceso a sus ojos y darle un corto beso.

-Eres más exquisita de lo que me imaginaba- dijo contra sus labios y volvió a rozarlos- adiós bonita- se despidió, tomando su abrigo gris y su boina se encaminó hacia la puerta sin voltear, desapareciendo tras ella.

A Theodore Nott ya no le quedaban uñas que morder, supo que se encontraba en problemas en cuanto Draco lo llamó por su apellido, pero lo que ni se imaginaba era que Hermione Granger planeaba desde ese instante su futuro homicidio, y seguramente su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa. Por culpa de su interrupción se había ganado una semana de Draco _Hulk_ Malfoy, pero qué podría decir a su defensa… el trabajo era el trabajo.

…………………………………………….

Para las que no sepan, El retrato de Dorian Gray es una obra del gran Oscar Wilde… un excelente libro a mi gusto, a la que no lo haya leído se lo recomiendo totalmente

Otra cosa, este fic tiene banda sonora por su puesto, y cada canción es clave y significativa, la de hoy fue _you__ really got me_ de The Kinks, un grupo maravilloso que me encanta… está elegida con pinzas para el momento que compartieron en la pared… ese en especial quiere decir: si, realmente me tienes, me has dejado tan colgado que ya no se ni lo que hago.

lalalaala

En fin… espero no haber defraudado... y agradezco desde ya todos los comentarios… hubo uno muy inteligentede beautifly92… veremos si las cosas van por ese camino…

Saludos a todas

byeeee


	6. de cómo los celos son buenos

Bien, el resultado de este fic me está dejando conforme, tanto que he considerado seguir mi otra historia que he dejado incompleta, _Know the real London_ seguirá, eso si para el próximo año.

No les molesto más con mis divagaciones personales… disfruten o no disfruten el cap.

**De cómo los celos son buenos**

Ese domingo se había levantado temprano para ir a visitar a su amiga, y de paso revelar las fotos del día anterior. Estaba algo así como ansiosa por ver de qué manera quedarían las imágenes en papel. Harry, Ron y unos pocos muchachos más se encontraban en una reunión de machos que supuestamente era seria, Hermione intuía que estarían en algún estadio de fútbol observando un partido y bebiendo cervezas hasta llenar sus vejigas.

En la casa sólo estaban Ginny y ella, que se hallaba enclaustrada en un cuartito bañado por la típica luz roja de revelado, con ayuda de una pinza hundía el papel fotográfico en agua, lo movía con cautela para sacar los restos del material revelador de la imagen queya estaba plasmada sobre él. Era la última foto que le quedaba y luego esperaría a que se secaran las treinta y seis. Se había puesto los anteojos de lectura, ya que la luz roja del taller de Ginny le cansaba la vista, colgó con un ganchito la foto que todavía goteaba, sonriendo para sus adentros al observar las imágenes. En ese momento entró en el pequeño cuarto su amiga pelirroja, estaba desde hace días con una alegría contagiosa y no quería decir la razón. Hermione había intentado sacarle la respuesta cuatro veces, Harry lo había tratado más. Pero Ginny sólo decía "ya verán".

La pelirroja se acercó a los cordeles de donde colgaban las fotografías. Tomó una pequeña lupa y se aproximó más, casi pegando la nariz al papel. Luego entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, esta vez hacia Hermione.

-Son muy buenas- dijo como entendida.

-Aprendí de la mejor- contestó Hermione. Ginny le guiñó un ojo volviéndose para seguir observándolas una por una.

-Es increíble que no salieran movidas o desenfocadas.- agregó con una sonrisita.

-¡Hey!- protestó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo he dicho por tu capacidad técnica Granger. Lo digo, porque considerando que la mayoría fueron tomadas en movimiento, deberían haber salido algo corridas, además es una _Lomo_ muy vieja, ¿no has pensado comprarte una cámara análoga digital?

-Nop, me gusta mi _Lomo_, me la regaló el abuelo Jack, es una verdadera reliquia. A parte, nunca sabes como van a salir hasta que las revelas- dijo acercándose a las fotos, tomó una de las últimas y encendió el foco de la luz normal.

-¿Él la tomó?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, fue una total sorpresa.

-Te ves esplendida-reconoció.

-Gracias gin, pero ese comentario no se vale, es muy parcial, como cuando tu madre te dice que eres la niña más linda del mundo.

-Ya se que la belleza es subjetiva Hermione- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos- pero tú eres guapa, no lo digo sólo por ser tu amiga, no pienses lo contrario.

Esta vez Hermione fue la que rodó los ojos, nunca habría pensado lo contrario, ella tenía claro cual era su propio valor estético, analizándose a sí misma pensaría que es una chica promedio, nada fuera de lo común. Por eso, lo de _guapa_ lo agradeció con una sonrisa; Ginny era una excelente amiga, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, y lo mismo podría decir de ella misma. Sus amigos eran un tesoro que protegía con garras y dientes. En el otro extremo estaba su trabajo, que era su refugio, se preguntó que papel representaba Draco en su vida, él era… no logró ponerle un nombre, pensó que tal vez más adelante lo encontraría.

-Mira - Ginny sacó el gancho de una foto y se la acercó- está preciosa.

La imagen mostraba un parque al atardecer, con los faroles iluminando el camino, y el verde oscurecido de los árboles, sin embargo, lo más llamativo era la pareja que se encontraba en una esquina; Draco la elevaba en sus brazos, cuando ella se había lanzado sobre él. Definitivamente era un gran momento congelado. Se observó riendo entre su abrazo, y él también lo hacia, igual o mejor que ella. Si todo iba bien, le regalaría esa imagen a Draco en papel Premium. Se sentía demasiado alegre, y eso que todavía no le contaba a gin sobre el beso. Acordó mentalmente decirle a la hora de la comida, mientras tanto disfrutaría viendo al pequeño Draco Malfoy congelado en cinco de sus fotos. Deseó haber gastado todo el rollo fotográfico en él.

No se percató que Ginny se acercaba observándola atenta, seguramente tratando de leerle el pensamiento.

-Realmente es muy guapo.- Hermione rió tontamente y asintió sonrojada.

-Lo es.- contestó ensimismada.

-¿Pero de que tienes miedo?- preguntó Ginny capciosa.

Hermione no vio venir esa bola, se preguntó que cara habría puesto para que gin la leyera como a un libro. ¿Tan obvia era acaso? Caminó hacia la puerta del cuartito con Ginny tras su espalda, tomó el pasillo que conducía hacia el salón y se arrojó en uno de sus sillones, tratando de organizar sus ideas, su amiga la imitó sentándose a su lado.

-Cuando estoy con él, no tengo miedo de nada- comenzó algo dubitativa.- pero en cuanto se va, se asoman todas las dudas.

-Crees que estas enamorándote del abogado del diablo.- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-La verdad es que no sé por qué me tomo tantas molestias con él, no lo conozco lo suficiente- su propio tono algo duro la sorprendió, _Mentirosa_, dijo una voz lejana dentro de su cabeza. Dio un gritito de exasperación.-…estoy confundida, no se si seguir con esto o dejarlo.

-Dime algo querida, ¿hay un momento específico para enamorarse?- Hermione iba a contestar a eso con lógica pura, sin embargo, su amiga levantó la palma de su mano manteniéndola ante ella.- No me contestes… vas a dejarlo pasar por demorarte tanto en conocerlo, nunca se llega a conocer a fondo a una persona, y eso es la llama del amor. Llevo dos años casada con Potter y hay días en los que no lo conozco y él me sorprende. Solo te digo que aproveches esta pasión, te hará bien.

-Lo dibujo, me acuesto con el y adiós.- dijo como se dice hoy estará nublado con llovizna matinal.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga?- a Ginny se le desorbitaron los ojos y aplastó sus mejillas con sus manos en un gesto teatral.- Por dios Hermione, te aprendiste eso como un discurso, olvida mis palabras y haz lo que quieras, sólo se sincera contigo misma.

-Estoy creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿no es así?- se sentía avergonzada, haciendo tanto lío cual adolescente obsesionada.

-Lo estas.-afirmó ginny.- pero es extraño, nunca antes habías hablado tan seguido sobre un hombre, ese Draco al parecer te importa mucho. Echando una mirada hacia el pasado recuerdo que de los chicos con que estuviste a continuación de Ron no supe hasta después que los cortaste. Definitivamente algo posee Draco que te tiene como colegiala.

-Pero cómo saber si él es el indicado.

-You know by de kiss (lo sabes por el beso).- eso si que era lógica pura, pensó Ginevra Potter

Si vas a un diccionario y buscas sonrojo te saldrá una imagen a todo color de la cara de Hermione. O sea que era él. No supo por qué se molestó en pensarlo si era la gran verdad universal dentro de su propio mundo, tuvo la certeza que él era el hombre de su vida en cuanto cruzó palabra con él. O quizás desde mucho antes. Y el beso de la noche anterior no era más que un aliciente.

-¡Rayos y centellas! Hermione Granger, ya besaste al bombón.- la risa de Ginny llenó todo el lugar.

-Más claro echarle agua.- dijo la castaña sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Al que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste.-agregó Ginny con cara de presunción.

-¿A qué vino eso?

-No se, pensé que estábamos jugando a _refranes y dichos- _contestó Ginny.

-Ginevra…

-Hermione…

-Querrías por favor concentrarte en mis problemas, o tal vez quisieras que te pregunte qué es lo que escondes y que te hacer sonreír como boba todo el día.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.- cortó la pelirroja.

-Te han ascendido- aseguró, esperanzada por cambiar de tema y también interesada en la respuesta de su amiga.

-Te diré algo querida- dijo Ginny con una mueca de suficiencia- tu falta de decisión es miedo en realidad, tienes miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para él, no obstante, más que miedo a que te rompan el corazón, tienes a que él te falle y quedes por tonta. Le tienes un pánico horrible a la burla y a que subestimen tus capacidades.

-Me conoces tanto…- soltó un suspiro y tuvo que reconocer que las palabras de Ginny estaban bastante cerca de la realidad.- pero tienes que tomar algo en cuenta; las cosas han cambiado y creo que si todo este asunto con Draco no funcionara en este preciso momento, yo me levantaría con total resiliencia, en cambio, si dejo pasar más tiempo y él falla como tú dices…

-llorarías dos meses seguidos.- completó su amiga. Con un imperceptible tono de burla.

-lloraría dos meses.- acordó Hermione con exageración premeditada.

-Quedarías destrozada- dijo Ginny, sabiendo a ciencia cierta a que se refería su amiga.

-Quedaría destrozada, y lo menos que me importaría serían los comentarios al estilo de _"yo pensé que era más inteligente" de_ personas que me importan una puta cabeza de… ¡pescado!

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó Ginny elevando las manos al cielo en señal de triunfo.- Ahora, ¿un par decopas para celebrar un futuro polvo?

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde bebiendo brandy y especulando sobre cómo sería Draco Malfoy en la cama, o en el sofá, o en la ducha, o quizás en la pulcra e inutilizable mesita de la cocina. Ya entrada la tarde Hermione lamentó tener que irse, pues la estaba pasando estupendo con Ginny, ambas trataron de pedir un taxi entre balbuceos y risas causadas por el alcohol. Finalmente la muchacha tuvo que esperar que llegara Harry y Ron para que la acercaran a su hogar.

-yo te llevo Hermione.- se ofreció Ron.

Ella asintió reconociendo que si abría la boca sólo para decir "vale" vomitaría en la chaqueta del pelirrojo. Tomó la carpeta en donde había guardado las fotografías y se sujetó fuertemente de su brazo dejando que él la guiara a su _Mini Cooper_. El camino estuvo entretenido, el ambiente dentro del auto fue llenado en su totalidad por la charla de Ron y unas cuantas acotaciones de ella.

Ron tenía la radio del auto encendida en una emisora de rock, ambos cantaban a viva voz_ Born to be wild_. Hermione bajó la ventana para sacar su cabeza por ella, dando acceso al aire frío de la tarde, el fuerte viento la liberó del mareo y aclaró su mente, para cuando llegaron, el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido casi por completo. Descendieron del auto justo en frente de la fachada del edificio de Hermione. Ron todavía parloteaba a un lado de ella.

-…y entonces yo le dije al más grande de todos "¡Hey tú! ¿Por qué no te metes con uno de tu tamaño?" y luego el muy idiota trató de darme un puñetazo, pero lo esquivé, en ese momento le di un golpe en el costado y los cuatro se asustaron y escaparon, juro que vi a uno de ellos mojar los pantalones.- terminó junto con la mímica de toda la situación.

-¿No decías que eran tres tipos?- preguntó divertida.

-ehh… sip, es que se les unió uno que no había visto antes.- aclaró Ronald.

-Ya.

-¡Wow!- de pronto exclamó y luego soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¿Cómo dices?- volteó confundida, siguió la mirada embelesada de su amigo. Unos metros más atrás se encontraba estacionado el jeep de Draco, pero nadie estaba dentro de él. De pronto se sintió estúpida, no había olvidado lo del retrato, lo que sí había olvidado era la hora. Palideció.

-Ron, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó un poco avergonzada, ella nunca se retrasaba, para Hermione Granger era casi una falta ética la impuntualidad.

-Ocho con veinte minutos- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Cerró los ojos y no quiso girar, no obstante, tuvo que hacerlo. Se le desencajó la cara al ver parado de espaldas a la recepción a Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor; estaba fantástico con su cabello desordenado y algo húmedo, llevaba un simple blazer gris que cubría una camiseta verde esmeralda, usaba jeans oscuros y unas _converse_. La castaña imaginó que vestido con harapos se vería igual de apuesto.

-¿Y a este quién le preguntó?- dijo Ron, mirándola interrogante. Ella no tuvo otra opción más que actuar rápido antes que se creara un mal entendido.

-Ron, te presento a Draco. Draco, él es Ron, un amigo.- no pudo dejar de sentir las chispas de reticencia en la mirada de ambos, aun así, ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Mucho gusto- las palabras de Draco fueron aterciopeladas, como una pantera al acecho.

-Hey- bueno, Ron no era muy comunicativo con extraños, a menos que tuvieran falda y escote.

-Lo siento tanto Draco, estaba en casa de gin, y se me pasaron las horas volando.

-Y las copas también- agregó el pelirrojo tentado de la risa.

-Adiós Ronald, gracias por acercarme- lo cortó la chica. Su amigo entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al rubio evaluándolo con la mirada. Este último alzó su mentón y lo observó desafiante.

-¿Te dejo en manos seguras?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella que lo miró ofendida

-Ron, no te pases.- advirtió.

-No le haré nada que ella no quiera- disparó Draco con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Óyeme bien…- comenzó el pelirrojo, sin embargo se detuvo frente a la mueca de advertencia que le echó Hermione.

-Draco es un amigo, no tienes por que temer por mí Ron. Ahora, si no te molesta tengo asuntos que atender con él.

-¿Tan tarde Hermione?- inquirió suplicante.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, ya arreglaría cuentas con su amigo, por ahora debía preocuparse únicamente por el semblante ofendido de Draco. Quien tenía sus manos cerradas en puños.

-Adiós Ronald- expresó con fuerza, lo besó en la mejilla. Acto seguido, tomó a Draco por el brazo conduciéndolo a los ascensores.

No pronunciaron palabra dentro del ascensor, a Hermione le pareció una tensa eternidad el lapso entre el primer piso y el cuarto. En cuanto se abrieron las compuertas sintió que volvía a respirar. Draco la seguía en silencio, era como una presencia inquietante más que un ser de carne y hueso. Llegaron al pasillo en forma de T, donde únicamente había tres apartamentos, el de la chica era el primero. Sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta agradeciendo que el rubio no percibiera el leve temblor de sus manos al encajar la llave en la cerradura.

Puso la carpeta con las fotos encima de una mesita en la entrada, repentinamente recordó que su apartamento estaba hecho un asco, normalmente era bastante ordenada, pero los domingos eran una excepción. Muy a su pesar tuvo que encender las luces, esperando que no se notara mucho el desastre de libros, anotaciones, tazas y más tazas en distintas superficies de la sala.

-Disculpa a Ron, es algo sobre protector en ocasiones.- trató de excusarse.- vieras el berrinche que le hizo a Ginny cuando empezó a salir con Harry, y eso que él es su mejor amigo- se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Draco ante esa especie de prueba que significaba agradarle a los amigos de la chica que te gusta.

-Si yo tuviera una amiga cómo tú, te encerraría para que no pudieras tentar a nadie.

Hermione rió ante el comentario. Apreciando que él ya no estaba tan molesto, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó cerca de la entrada, hizo un ademán pidiendo el blazer del rubio para colgarlo de igual manera. Observó por el pequeño espejito en la pared que la ventolera en el auto había dejado un desastre a su paso sobre su cabello, haciéndola ver aleonada. Con disimulo trató de arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo te dejó ir?- dijo Draco entre divertido y suspicaz. Como alguien que quiere sacar un secreto a través de una broma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Tuvieron algo ¿o no?- la observó fijamente, atravesándola con sus ojos claros.

-Sí, hace años- se asombró de lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser.- Íbamos en la misma escuela, fue un noviazgo de la adolescencia y terminó porque nos dimos cuenta que funcionábamos más como amigos que como pareja. Lo dejamos ir antes de meter la pata.- explicó, se sentía extraña relatándole algo tan personal, pero pensó que no había drama en aquello.

-Tú lo terminaste, supongo. Él no.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- de pronto se sintió invadida. Temiendo que él tratara de reprocharle algo, no tenía derecho.

-Aún le gustas.- tenía el ceño fruncido y cada vez se alejaba más.

-Tú no conoces a Ron, él ha perdido a muchas personas en la vida, por eso es algo protector, nos cuida mucho, a sus amigos. No exclusivamente a mí. Además está en una relación con otra de mis amigas- la expresión de Draco pareció relajarse, fue entonces que una palabra se cruzó por la mente de Hermione. _Celos_.

Lentamente y con gestos felinos con los que no estaba familiarizada se acercó al rubio, quien la observaba de forma enigmática desde el sofá. Lo acechó, regodeándose ante su recién descubierta virtud; el efecto que producía en Draco. Nunca antes se había sentido tan poderosa, con una energía sexual estimulante, más allá de lo antes visto. Puso sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre la nuca. Aproximó su boca al oído izquierdo del rubio, aspirando él aroma masculino que arrojaba. Una mezcla de tabaco y chocolate. Deseó en ese momento compartir un chocolate con él. O mejor aun, bañarlo en chocolate y lamerlo de pies a cabeza. Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Celos?- susurró la pregunta, rozando su nariz entre sus rubios cabellos.

-Sí, celos.- dijo él, y no aguantó más, con una rápido moviendo se adentró en su boca. Apretándola por la cintura la acercó todo lo que pudo, la poseyó a través de su beso, lamió sus labios con una apropiación increíble. La marcó, y ella tuvo que ceder el poder por un momento, sólo un momento.

_Born to be wild_ volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

…………………………….

Born to be wiiiiiild

Ahahaha… todos han escuchado alguna vez esa canción de los Steppenwolf y se han imaginado en una Harley Davidson por la carretera. Si esto no es así, se debe a que no tienen un lado salvaje...

**Atención chicas**: estoy pensando en hacer una serie de dibujos para este fic, son momentos al azar, llevo uno a medias y si quieres verlo tendrás que dejar tu mail en un review y te lo envío al correo

Cariños para todas… chau


	7. de cómo la inteligencia es efímera

hola chicas, nuevo cap, algo prendidito... ahí veran de que va...

**De cómo la inteligencia es efímera**

-¿Cómo lo quieres?-preguntó sonrojada- digo… estirado, sentado, acostado, en cuclillas, agachado, o tal vez…

-Como lo prefieras tú- respondió.

-Es tu retrato ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?- el lápiz de carbón se movía de un lado al otro entre sus dedos y no podía evitar huirle la mirada.

-¿Por qué dibujas Hermione? ¿Cuál es el sentido?-la cuestionó Draco cruzándose de brazos y observándola fijo.

-Todavía no lo descubro-respondió dubitativa.- sólo se que cuando veo algo hermoso siento la necesidad de dibujarlo.

Volvió a subirle la sangre a la cabeza al darse cuenta de su propia confesión.

-Me siento alagado- hizo una pausa evaluándola de reojo- pero más que nada impresionado contigo; escribes, lees, dibujas, pintas… ¿hay algo que no hagas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en un diván que tenia en su estudio.

-Bueno… sí, no sé cocinar- respondió apenas avergonzada, y un poco divertida por el hecho- mejor dicho puedo cocinar, pero me sale horrible.

-Eso no es tan malo, yo lo hago de maravilla, así que estamos salvados- expresó de manera desenvuelta.

Hermione se encontraba recargada en su escritorio, a pocos pasos de su atril de dibujo, consideraba si usarlo, o si simplemente dibujar a Draco con el papel sobre el suelo. No se sentía muy cohibida por retratarlo al desnudo, quizás gracias a los pocos grados de alcohol consumidos después de su sesión de besos con Draco. Debía detenerse antes de obsesionarse con eso de beber, casi se emborrachó con brandy en casa de Ginny y luego con el rubio bebió unas copas de vino mientras platicaban en el sofá de la sala.

Se rió bajito al recordar ese momento, hasta la pizza que encargaron le había parecido maravillosa (y eso que odiaba la pizza con piña). Su propio hogar cambió ante sus ojos, volviéndose exageradamente acogedor, temió que de ahora en adelante, cuando estuviera sola en su apartamento le diera una especie de agorafobia.

-Bien, antes de comenzar, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-No gracias, echemos manos a la obra- dijo Draco comenzando a desanudarse las converse.

La muchacha se acercó a un rincón del estudio, tomó la lámpara de calor, la puso de costado y a la derecha, enfocándola hacia el perfil de Draco para así aprovechar los pasajes de luz que se podían crear con su piel y su cabello. Lo observó atenta mientras él retiraba sus calcetines.

-Atrás de esa repisa hay un biombo, puedes desnudarte ahí si quieres y luego yo te llamo cuando--

-¿Te molesta que me quite la ropa ante ti?- preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

-No es eso, digo… lo decía por si te--

-No me incomoda para nada.- aclaró ahora levantándose para sacarse el cinturón y luego bajarse el cierre de su pantalón.

Hermione dio un giro sobre si misma, simulando estar ocupada con los pliegos de papel, apiló todos los implementos en el suelo sin alzar la vista si quiera un poco, sentía como si todo fuera irreal, un cuadro surrealista. O tal vez ella era la rarita y la situación era demasiado normal y la superaba. Deseó tener una copa de _merlot_ para hacer volver su reciente valentía. Resolvió concentrarse y manejar la situación de forma tranquila y desvergonzada. Pero cómo hacerlo, considerando que ante ella se desnudaba tranquilamente el hombre por el cual estaba interesada.

Alzó la vista y quedó en shock, Draco le sonrió con suficiencia. Comprobó que su boca se llenaba de saliva y tuvo clara conciencia que había palidecido. Claramente la imagen demasiado real de Draco se contraponía a la blancura de su piel que lo hacía ver como una bonita ilusión, un etéreo espejismo. Hermione transitó por los siete pecados capitales en tres segundos. Draco era como una escultura griega esculpida en mármol. Bendito diván.

Él todavía mostraba su sonrisa con una mezcla de expresiones, Hermione vio el mundo entero en esos ojos claros, tal vez hablaba por ella la exitación, pero ya no sentía ganas de dibujar. Quería tocar, como si fuese una ciega, tocarlo para recordar cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada ángulo, cada cicatriz.

-¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarrillo?-

Ella negó, aunque odiaba el olor que dejaban los cigarrillos. Draco le agradeció con una sonrisa y se levantó del diván paseándose de modo insolente para buscar la cajetilla, dándole a Hermione un mejor acceso a sus formas; no era extremadamente delgado, su cuerpo se asemejaba al de un atleta, se preguntó si tal vez practicaba natación o ciclismo. Advirtió como cada fibra de aquel cuerpo se tensaba con cada paso, como los músculos de sus piernas de contraían y flexionaban, admiró la forma de sus nalgas, junto con los hoyuelos que se formaban sobre ellas, se descubrió observando las proporciones de su sexo y la consistencia de sus largos muslos. Sin embargo, desviando todo eso- y Ginny la llamaría mentirosa- lo mejor de todo el cuerpo de Draco era su magnífica espalda.

Esa espalda estaba hecha para pecar, para arañar, para proteger. Era un sacrificio digno de una santa el tener la tentación a mano y no poder tantearla. Tuvo que reconocer que Draco se veía muy sugestivo dando caladas al cigarrillo y dejando salir el humo por su boca sensual.

Con el lápiz de carbón formó una línea imperceptible, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, bosquejó suavemente la composición del retrato y por fin dejó guiar sus dedos. Draco no se quedaba quieto, y eso le gustó, adoraba dibujar poses cortas o en movimiento. Él se recostó mientras seguía fumando, hizo caer uno de sus brazos fuera del diván dejando que sus dedos rozaran la alfombra.

-Es extrañamente sexy lo que estamos haciendo- dijo mirándola fijamente y curvando sus labios. Ella percibió la humedad en su propia ropa interior.

-Pondré música.- se levantó, dejando el tercer dibujo en proceso, llegó hasta el pequeño estereo del escritorio y dejó que la música llenara la habitación.

El ritmo fluido de _The white stripes_ rebotó en las paredes, y a los oídos de Hermione llegó el eco de _Fell in love with a girl. _Justo en ese momento, el ambiente logró relajarse por completo.

-Te ves bella sonrojada.- expresó mientras sacudía las cenizas de su segundo cigarrillo.

-Es que tengo calor- confesó mientras se sacaba el ligero suéter dejando al descubierto una blusa primaveral, lo tiró sin importarle mucho donde caía.

Él soltó una carcajada, acto seguido, se levantó del diván y comenzó a caminar alrededor del estudio, deteniéndose para curiosear entre los objetos de Hermione, quien se encontraba agachada sobre el piso comenzando otro dibujo.

-Es muy ordenado tu estudio- dijo Draco.- uno de los mejores que he visto.

-¿Has visitado muchos estudios?- su voz sonó algo alarmada, quiso saber más.

-Digamos que sí.

-¿Te han retratado antes?- repentinamente no se sintió tan especial.

-No.- respondió en tanto ojeaba un libro, dándole una pose de escorzo que Hermione no demoró en retratar.

Dibujaba las grandes manos de Draco cerradas en torno a un libro, levantó los ojos para ver más detalles y reparó en que el rubio tenía en las manos no cualquier libro, sino su libro. Las doscientas páginas de _Africa review_ aleteaban entre sus largos dedos.

-Es un muy buen libro- acotó con gesto de entendido- hasta ahora no sabía que lo habías escrito tú.

-¿Lo has leído antes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-He leído _Africa review_ y ese en el que haces un análisis sobre la cultura postmodernista y la idiosincrasia de Londres.

-L_ondres: cultura y cosmopolitismo- _quiso recordarle yDraco asintió. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, conciente de tener los ojos y la boca tontamente abiertos procuró mejorar la expresión de su rostro.- _¿_y qué opinión tienes de ambos?

-Me atrajo más Africa review; esa hibridación entre documental periodístico y diario de una aventura es altamente llamativa.-hizo una pausa para encender otro cigarrillo.-Pero lo digo sólo por la temática. Ambos están perfectamente elaborados.

-¿Cuando los leíste?

-Hace poco menos de un año podría ser…y unas dos veces-respondió dejando el libro sobre un estante- compré dos, uno para Theo y otro para mi.

Él había leído su libro y le había gustado. No podía sentirse mejor. Era extraño, se enorgulleció con las buenas criticas que obtuvo _África review_, y eso que eran sólo opiniones del medio en que trabajaba, sin embargo, una nueva y extraña sensación la recorrió al saber que Draco pensaba que su libro era de los buenos. Un regocijo vanidoso la invadió.

-Primero lo compré por las fotos.- reconoció, y toda la suficiencia que ella sintiera hace poco se fue desvaneciendo.

-Son excelentes, las tomó Ginny- confesó no queriendo parecer muy afectada.

-Ciertamente no serían gran cosa sin las narraciones que escribiste, es uno de mis libros favoritos. De hecho me gustaron tanto tus relatos que volví a comprarlo como regalo de cumpleaños de Nott.

-Siempre lo mencionas- dijo curiosa.- ¿quién es?- la miró con gesto meditativo al mismo tiempo que daba otra calada. La visión se le nubló cuando él soltó el humo a través de sus labios.

-Él es mi socio y también algo así como mi amigo de confianza.- Draco jugaba a hacer malabares con implementos de su estudio teniendo sus ojos pendientes en los objetos y apretando los labios para no dejar caer el cigarrillo.

-¿Eres de muchos amigos Draco?- él volvió a sentarse en el diván, colocando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y echando sus brazos en el respaldo. Ella iba en el octavo dibujo.

-Tengo muchos conocidos.

-Entonces Theodore es tu único amigo.-afirmó

-Podríamos decir que sí.- dijo con la vista fija en el techo del estudio.

-Eso es bueno.-sonrió dándole unos toques a las sombras del dibujo

-¿Qué es bueno?- se volteó hacia ella, que hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que tenga que enfrentarme a uno nada más.-soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eres magnifica.-le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- apuesto mi armónica a que todo el mundo te ama.

-No te creas. Además ni tú mismo te crees, de otro modo apostarías algo más valioso

-Dime, ¿Quién podría odiar a Hermione Granger?- preguntó cómo si tuviese un publico invisible.- Quien se oponga será devorado por su furia.

-Es mi idea, o acabas de llamarme iracunda.

-No, iracunda no, sólo una pizca de neurótica.

-Draco…-dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Me vas a negar que las mujeres son algo neuróticas?

-¡Hey! No te metas con mi género, las mujeres somos de armas tomar.- expresó esas palabras algo tentada de la risa. Draco se estaba volviendo más interesante a sus ojos, no sólo por haber leído sus libros-si fuera por eso sería absolutamente una presumida - sino por el tipo de comentarios hechos y su extraño humor algo atacante. Era del tipo de personas que logran hacer que te delates y termines burlándote gratuitamente de ti mismo. Acordó volver a concentrarse en los retratos.

Su espalda y su mano estaban resentidas, terminó de tirar las ultimas líneas al décimo dibujo y dejó sus lápices descansar en el piso, dobló sus dedos uno a uno hasta hacerlos sonar. Los dibujos eran buenos, pero había algo extraño, algo que no podía explicarse. Este hecho no le molestaba de sobremanera, no obstante se sentía incomoda con el resultado; los retratos de Draco le parecieron impersonalizados, extraños, como si un desconocido y no ella los hubiese realizado. Ni con los desnudos de Ginny había tenido esa sensación de vacío insustancial.

-Puedes vestirte Draco.- sugirió con la mirada perdida entre las líneas trazadas, suspiró algo derrotada.

No distinguió cuando el rubio, únicamente en boxers, se acercaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo, examinándole el rostro con sus ojos claros. Ella sintió que podía leerla como si tuviera rayos láser.- ¿no te ha gustado el resultado?

-No es eso.- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo.- ¿no ves algo extraño?

Draco se situó a un lado de ella, y comenzó a observar la obra con ojo crítico, la muchacha se volvía más impaciente con cada minuto que pasaba, él no dejaba salir ni una palabra, solo se limitó a observar los dibujos con el ceño fruncido y con una mano sujetándose el mentón en gesto pensativo.

-Están buenos.- reaccionó al final, cuando ya Hermione pensaba gritarle para que hablara.- la factura, la técnica están bien, el lenguaje lineal bien hecho, pero hay algo que--

-Ves, ¡lo sabía!- comenzaba a sentirse desilusionada, tenía claro que en el arte no bastaba con una técnica buena, había que crear un lenguaje, una comunicación. Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, no fue ignorante ante el tipo de argumentos expuestos por Draco, parecía habituado a hacer críticas, como si hiciera eso muy a menudo

-No sé que es lo incómodo.- la miró serio.-tal vez fui un mal modelo.

-Claro que no, si hay algo mal con estos dibujos, la única culpable soy yo.-sintió una especie de impotencia, acostumbrada a saberlo todo, la duda de no saber que andaba mal con los retratos llegó a desesperarla.

-Hermione- le dijo tomándola por los hombros.- están perfectos, me reconozco en ellos, la valorización lineal esta bien, eres sutil con los pasajes y concreta con las pantallas… pero hay algo que no logro explicarme y debería hacerlo considerando qu--

-Tendremos que hacer otra sesión.- interrumpió haciendo gestos intranquilos, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, era una incertidumbre extraña. Había un hecho en su vida, y era que odiaba equivocarse y hacer las cosas mal, sin embargo, era absurdo, los dibujos estaban bien, realizados como nunca antes, su línea era segura, la composición era perfecta, poseía ritmo y los espacios respiraban. Entonces, ¿qué andaba mal?

-No hay problema- la voz de plata de Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones.- puedo posar para ti cuantas veces quieras- se acercó a ella con ademanes lúdicos y la abrazó por la espalda, depositando suaves besos en su cuello y hombros, ella sintió escalofríos ascendiendo por su cuerpo y por un segundo olvidó su pasada perplejidad.

-Tendré que destruirlos y empezar de nuevo.- planteó con voz adormilada.

-Por su puesto que no- la contradijo sin dejar de abrazarla- yo pedí esos retratos, yo pago por ellos. Por el tiempo, las ganas y por lo que valen.

-No pagaras nada- se deshizo de su abrazo algo ofendida de que él creyera que después de toda el agua pasada bajo el puente, iba a sacarle dinero por unos cuantos dibujos.- son un regalo de mi parte.

-Insisto- dijo, mientras se dirigía al bulto que formaba su ropa.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?

-Hermione, tengo dinero y te ofrecí comprarlos.

-Lo haces por lástima, sabes que han quedado mal.- comenzaba a ofenderse más de la cuenta.

-Pero que terca eres, y que poca confianza te tienes. Están perfectos, quiero pagar lo que valen, considéralo un incentivo - él parecía no percatarse de su molestia, se puso los jeans negros y con rapidez se metió bajo su camiseta de algodón.

La muchacha no supo por qué los comentarios de Draco la estaban irritando tanto. Tuvo una idea, repentinamente recordó a Lucius Malfoy y su cara de poder comprarlo todo con dinero, desde cosas materiales hasta dignidades personales. Si Draco era de esos lo comprobaría ahora mismo.

-¿Incentivo, qué crees que soy? ¿Un animal amaestrado?

-Estas exagerando.-dijo Draco en tono defensivo.- Hermione, yo sólo quiero ser tu orgulloso primer cliente.

-¿Qué estas comprando Draco, los retratos o algo más?-cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hermione, el dinero es papel y es lo de menos para mi- trató de acercarse para besarla, sin embargo, ella lo esquivó y él retrocedió algo contrariado.- esta bien, acepto tu regalo y no intentaré pagarte nada, mi única intención era darle un valor a--

-¿Eres de los que creen que todo tiene su precio no?- dijo a sabiendas de estar quedando cómo una quisquillosa.

-¿Podrías dejar que termine mi idea? estas comportándote de forma majadera. No debes adelantarte.- él tenía el ceño tan fruncido que Hermione temió haber ido demasiado lejos.- reconozco mi equivocación, no quiero que pienses que soy un presumido, que sientas que estoy tratando de comprar algún favor tuyo a través de esto. Todo lo contrario, únicamente deseaba darte lo que tu trabajo merece.

-Odio que seas rico.-protestó la castaña. De inmediato pensó que estaba siendo injusta, pero el orgullo le impedía pedir disculpas.

-Hey, cuida lo que dices bonita.- advirtió el rubio con gesto amenazante.- ¿cuál es el pecado en tener dinero?

-¿crees que estoy siendo prejuiciosa no?- tuvo la certeza de que Draco había adquirido malas costumbres por parte de su padre.

-Lo estas.

-Y tú estas presumiendo de tu dinero.-

-Creo que estas dramatizando un poco la situación, además sólo te he ofrecido el pago justo por tus dibujos, no te he comprado un diamante para que te acuestes conmigo.

Se creó un tenso silencio, en tanto ambos se fulminaban con los ojos, Hermione pensó la cordura que llevaban las explicaciones de Draco, no obstante, alguien más hablaba por ella. Algo que según Freud, nuestro _superyó_ trata de aplacar. El _ello_, el lado básico y primitivo de Hermione salió a flote.

-Sé que no quiero tu dinero.- casi gritando escupió las palabras frente a draco.

-Eso ya no viene al caso, yo dije que acepto tu regalo.-Draco rodó los ojos y la miró al borde de la desesperación.-no intentaré comprarlo. Tema zanjado.

-Y yo no intentaré venderlo así que guarda tu dinero sucio.- era extraño, siempre había creído destacarse por sus palabras oportunas, ella acostumbraba a pensar antes de hablar o de actuar, ¿Por qué debía ser diferente con Draco? ¿Qué la volvía tan arrebatada e impulsiva cuando estaba con él? Era como si tuviera los sentimientos y los sentidos a flor de piel y multiplicados por tres.

-¿Dinero sucio?- preguntó Draco incredulo, creyendo quizás, que se trataba de una broma.-estás tomándome el pelo.

-Claro que no, sabes muy bien de que hablo.- tal vez este fuera el momento de tirar las máscaras, algo decisivo pasaría, y ella lo estaba propiciando. La verdad la haría libre, libraría a sus pensamientos de todas las dudas en cuanto al rubio.

-Pues claramente hablamos idiomas distintos porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Habría querido saberlo de otra manera.-dijo para sí.- de cualquier forma estoy preparada para ambos casos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Draco más confundido que antes.- logras perderme.

-¿Trabajas en una empresa no?-estaba preparada, lo estaba.

-Sí.

-De negocios.-podría haber llegado a este momento de una manera civilizada, pero las circunstancias las hundieron.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?-él se comportaba paciente, con una simulada tranquilidad, como si no tuviese nada que ocultar, aquello le dio esperanzas a Hermione.

-Contesta-le pidió, rezando internamente para que desmintiera todas sus injurias.

-Bueno, sí- declaró.- solemos llamarlo negocio, pero para mi dista ducho de serlo ya que--

-¿Tabajas con Lucius Malfoy?- una voz muy parecida a la de Luna le molestó los pensamientos. _Déjalo hablar._

-¿Cómo…?.- sus ojos claros se vieron oscurecidos a causa de algo que ella no supo reconocer, Draco indudablemente no se sentía a gusto. Posiblemente ella lo había desenmascarado.

-Dime la verdad- le rogó con voz ahogada. Draco no pareció escucharle.

-Estuviste investigándome.- le reprochó visiblemente fastidiado.

-No, sólo a tu padre.- comenzaba a dudar sobre el rumbo de su discusión. Comprobó como toda la situación se volvía incoherente, sus acciones estaban lejos de su propia personalidad, como si alguien muy necia la poseyera.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo este asunto?

Hermione pensó que Draco o estaba actuando muy bien, o simplemente no tenía nada que ver con los delitos de Lucius Malfoy. Rezó por que él no estuviera involucrado.

-Tu padre contamina el medio ambiente, destruye ecosistemas con sus plantas de petróleo. Y no sé por qué motivo lo han pasado por alto y sigue haciéndolo.

-El dinero mueve al mundo.- le dijo el rubio con tono seco. Su rostro lucía una mueca oscura, casi inalterable.

-Por supuesto, y eso lo tienes muy claro.- sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar a causa de todas las ideas inundando su mente. Había mil posibilidades, ella quería aferrarse a las menos fatales.- ya que tú le ayudas a hacerlo

-¿Puedo saber que te llevó a esa conclusión?- preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-Lo que no quería ver hasta este momento; tu arrogancia y tu soberbia.

-Y tu eres perfecta.-ironizó con lo que a ella le pareció una crueldad posiblemente genética.- lo haces todo bien ¿no Granger?, sin margen de error.

-Podríamos decir que sí- dijo imitándolo.- queda que tú lo confirmes.

Él se acercó al diván con paso violento, de espaldas a ella tomó su blazer gris y se lo puso en dos movimientos, luego dejó de darle la espalda al dar un giro hacia la puerta del estudio, sin mirarla salió de la habitación. A ella le enfureció su actitud, apuró el paso y trató de seguirlo hasta la sala, tuvo claro que todo había llegado a su fin y que esa sería la última vez que vería a Draco Malfoy, so obstante no aguantó las ganas de seguir encarándolo.

-Entonces, esto es un sí.- dijo ella en tono perverso.

-Esto es un adiós.- la cortó. Tenía las manos cerradas en sendos puños, con los nudillos blancos de tanta presión.

-¿Adiós?- parpadeó varias veces a causa de la impresión que le provocaron sus palabras.

-Sí, en este preciso momento lo único que quiero es irme.- se volteó de forma brusca y se acercó a ella, quedándose a pocos centímetros.- puesto que si sigo aquí terminaré por manchar la perfecta imagen que tengo sobre ti.

Se sintió indignada, si el descaro tuviera cara, sería el rostro de Draco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a--?-

-No. tú cómo te atreves.- la interrumpió, ella pudo ver sus dilatadas pupilas tapando sus iris claros. Él resopló y su aliento la confundió por un segundo.- sólo te diré algo; si tu trabajo consiste en investigar las cosas como son, habría bastado con preguntar con calma y no asumir que soy cómplice de mi padre por el simple hecho de tener dinero y querer gastarlo en tus dibujos, no puedo hacer un voto de pobreza sólo por que te molesta que sea rico. Me gusta tener lujos, pero estoy muy lejos del nivel de mi padre y no sabes cuanto me molesta que me hayas comparado con él.- la traspasó con la mirada, Hermione se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos plateados, su propio rostro tenía una expresión de estupefacción, pero eso no detuvo a Draco. La estaba sermoneando y al parecer ella lo tenía merecido.-… mi padre ha cometido muchos errores y lo sigue haciendo, pero yo no soy responsable ni tengo que serlo por eso, ni mucho menos debo estar aguantando esta insolencia tuya.

-Tratas de decir…-se preguntó si debería creer todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

-No quiero decir más.- le aclaró, ella pudo notar su cansancio.-ahora no quiero tratar de defenderme, creo que no tengo que hacerlo, yo que sepa en Inglaterra se es inocente hasta demostrar los contrario.

-Draco.- quiso detenerlo pero él ya había cruzado el umbral.

-Hasta luego Hermione- le oyó decir.-enviaré a alguien por los dibujos.

-yo…

Su puerta se cerró ante ella, cómo también una de las pocas oportunidades de llegar más allá de la felicidad. Sintió que algo se quebraba, y el habitual nudo, símbolo de su soledad, llegó a instalarse en su pecho, no había querido que llegara ese día, en el que las paredes se le vinieran encima. Retrocedió todos los pasos dados con Draco, y estaba comenzando a sentirse enferma. Algo húmedo le recorrió la entrepierna, supo de inmediato que había manchado las pantaletas con sangre menstrual. En conclusión, odiaba la maldita marca roja en el calendario.

……………………………………………………..

hey, espero que esten bien y que hayn disfrutado el capítulo... paso a aclarar algunas cosas:

-por si no lo sabían... segun Sigmun Freud, el padre del spicoanálisis, la mente de una persona tiene tres particiones; el Ello, que vendría siendo lo más primitivo de nuestra personalidad, luego le sigue el Yo, que es el balance y nuestro lado socialmente aceptable, y por último está el Superyó, que es la regla, lo moral, algo asi cómo nuestra conciencia, el superyó frena los impulsos del ello.

- por otro lado, el primer dibujo está en proceso, está 80 porciento terminado, luego haré otro muy diferente, la causa de mi demora al enviarlo, es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de dibujo... como podran imaginar, estudio Artes y lo que hago son Grabados, utilizo la mancha en casi todos mis proyectos y este dibujo me está costando mucho. ademas estoy en fecha de evaluaciones y no he podido retocarlo lo suficiente. en fin... me queda avisar que las chicas que escribieron su mail sin separar el arroba tendran que mandarlo otra vez, ya que no se ve...

- por último, No se si me pasé con los guionesl y los puntos suspensivos, pero tengo mis razones y es que cuando se discute es muy difícil escuchar al otro, sólo quieres expresarte y crees tener la razón de todo. En este cap Hermione demostró su imperfecta humanidad, junto con algo se soberbia, y mucho, pero mucho prejuicio… orgullo y prejuicio ajajaja…como dice un amigo: la historia siempre se repite, pero con diferentes personajes, ve tú cuantos Romeos y Julietas hay.

Veremos si todo se arregla…

Chau chau


	8. de cómo expiarte

El capitulo más largo del fic

.

.

.

**De cómo Expiarte **

Sentía sus sienes palpitar, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban pesadas y la cabeza le dolía como si una aplanadora hubiese practicado con ella durante toda la noche. Así era su primer día del ciclo menstrual, y lo peor de todo, era que aunque estuviera casi muerta, no podía faltar al trabajo. Para consuelo suyo, entraba a eso de las diez.

Sacó fuera de la cama su pie izquierdo, el derecho aun no quería despertar. Al final dejó caer las piernas de una vez dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el balcón. Su habitación se encontraba en penumbra, pero logró darse ánimo para alcanzar las cortinas y apartarlas para así dejar entrar los pocos rayos de sol. Hasta el clima estaba de acuerdo con ella; triste y gris. La vida apestaba, y apestaba el doble para las mujeres que debían soportar que el endometrio se les cayera cada mes.

Se encaminó hacia el baño medio agachada, presionando su adolorido vientre, sin embargo era inútil, seguía matándola.

-Canta Hermione, cuando cantas tu plegaria es doble.- se dijo. Su abuela solía indicarle eso cuando ella era pequeña y la llevaba a la iglesia.

En la ducha, el agua caliente logró calmar su dolor, se obligó a no pensar en la noche anterior Buscando en su repertorio mental de canciones, concentrada en no poner demasiado shampoo en su mano comenzó a cantar.

-Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no pude mirarte a los ojos. Eres justo como un ángel, tu piel me hace llorar, flotas como una pluma en un hermoso mundo. Deseo ser especial, tú eres tan jodidamente especial, pero yo soy un enredo, soy una rarita ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No pertenezco aquí. No me importa si duele, quiero tener el control, quiero un cuerpo perfecto, quiero un alma perfecta, quiero que notes cuando estoy alrededor. Eres tan jodidamente especial, deseo ser especial, pero yo soy un enredo, soy una rarita ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No pertenezco aquí... Lo que sea que te haga feliz, lo que sea que quieras, eres tan jodidamente especial, deseo ser especial, pero soy un enredo, soy una rarita ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No pertenezco aquí. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

Se desahogó cantando _Creep_, sintiendo las ultimas gotas caer sobre su piel se dispuso a salir de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y rápidamente se puso un tampón. Era incomodísimo tener esa cosa dentro, pero no le quedaba otra, era eso o mancharse, agradeció que su periodo no durara más de cuatro días.

Ese lunes estaba frío y nublado, no tenía la obligación de ir formal al trabajo así que se puso jeans oscuros, botas bajas, ya que odiaba los tacos, y un simple suéter junto con su chaqueta de cuero café (cazadora de piel marrón). El teléfono sonó después que terminara de hacer la cama.

-Hey Luna… bien, a excepción de mi útero… sí, el día rojo… ¿tú cómo estas?... excelente… si, puedo después de las dos… ¿con gin?... ok… nos vemos, y por favor Luna, odio la comida hindú, ¿por qué no vamos simplemente al restaurante de Neville?... ok… ¿ese que gritó era Ron?... dale mis saludos… nos vemos… adiós…

No sería un día tan malo, por lo menos almorzaría con sus amigas y podría contarles sus penurias. Se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de hacerse el desayuno, pero antes de cruzar el umbral el timbre chilló, se volteó esperanzada corriendo hasta la puerta y miró por el ojillo. Un sonriente Simon acercaba el rostro al pequeño lente.

-Abre o la tiro abajo- amenazó tentado de la risa. Ella no demoró ante la advertencia. Sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar al interior, le devolvió a duras penas la sonrisa.- Hey.

-Hey.- estaba patética y lo sabía.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le dijo su amigo, cambiando su alegre semblante por un gesto de preocupación.

-La regla.- aclaró, y Simon silbó aliviado.

-Doy gracias por ser hombre.- alzó los brazos en señal de alabanza.- ¿te duele mucho?

-Como puta madre.- Simon no estaba acostumbrado a oírle palabrotas, Hermione trató de reírse a causa de la mueca de sorpresa de su amigo, y lo único que obtuvo fue una punzada horrible.- iba a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno?

-Con crema y dos de azúcar.-sonrió, parecía que él nunca estaba serio.

-Sígueme grandulón.- le devolvió la sonrisa, ese Simon era un tipo grandote que necesitaba su buena dosis de café.- ¿esa madera para qué es?

-Para tu futura xilografía.- le respondió entregándole un trozo de madera rectangular.- es blanda, y tiene una veta muy bonita, tendrás que tallar en su sentido.

-Esta pulida.- le dijo y él volvió a sonreír mostrándole los bonitos hoyuelos de sus mejillas.- gracias Simon, la crema está en el congelador, puedes sacarla.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesita de la cocina, Simon le relató su última cita con la chica que le gustaba y también le explicó el procedimiento de tallado y de impresión de una xilografía. Hermione le escuchaba atenta, agradecida por la amabilidad de su vecino. Luego de sus cafés y algunos pasteles comprados por ella, Simon reanudó su nuevo tema favorito: Gala.

-Es un nombre raro.

-Es que su madre es pintora y es fanática de Dalí, así se llamaba su esposa.

**-**Gala y Simon, Simon y Gala.- dijo pensativa, probando el sonido de ambos nombres juntos.

-Hermione y Draco, Draco y Hermione.- Simon le lanzó un strike sorpresivo, mientras revolvía la crema de su café

Ella le miró pasmada, tratando de hacer sinapsis neuronal lo más rápido que podían sus reacciones químicas, consiguió juntar sus ideas con ayuda de su típica lógica pura.

-Amelia te dijo ¿no?- su amigo asintió con gesto conforme.

-¿Cómo es que no está semidesnudo en tu cocina reponiéndose de una noche muy ardua?

-Simon.- lo regañó, luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sonrojada por lo que tendría que confesar- anoche lo empapé en estupideces.

-¿Cómo así?- la miró confundido.

Le contó los hechos descartando algunos detalles, no obstante, seguía sintiéndose bastante avergonzada. El atento rostro de su amigo pasó por variadas muecas y exaltaciones antes de por fin atreverse a opinar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó ayer?- la cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno….-se preguntó que argumentos tenía a su favor, lamentablemente de los que se le ocurrían, uno era aún más estúpido que el anterior.- al principio quise probarlo.

-Eso estuvo mal- objetó, mirándola seriamente- sólo se prueba a las personas inconcientemente. Si lo haces a conciencia eres una total manipuladora.

-Crees que no lo sé.- dijo casi gritando, estaba algo irritada consigo misma y Simon no se lo hacía nada fácil.

-Pero luego lo arreglaste.-afirmó él. Normalmente ella hubiera encaminado una discusión hacia un mejor puerto. En definitiva, había manejado su altercado con Draco a una costa llena de rocas.

-Luego todo se descarriló.- le miró con ojos brillosos, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que le aconsejara, no que le reprocharan. Aunque al principio, Simon se tomó muy en serio y de forma personal la historia de todas las barbaridades salidas por la boca de la chica, su sensible amigo no tardó en darse cuenta de su frágil sensibilidad.

-Me gustaría tener un artefacto que me hiciera retroceder el tiempo.- fijó la mirada en su café matutino, no había dado ni siquiera un sorbo y ya sentía la boca amarga.- haber hecho las cosas mejor, esto es notablemente un clavo en la puerta.

-Pero tu lo compondrás.- Simon le puso su gran mano sobre un hombro en gesto de comprensión.- ahora sólo tienes que aclarar tus ideas y dejar que la tela respire. Pulirás la puerta hasta que no quede marca y luego la barnizaras.

Hermione rió patéticamente ante la analogía.

-Si de verdad le gustas, él te escuchará.- dijo con voz más suave.

-¿Aun cuando yo no lo haya escuchado?

-Aun así.-le sonrió con ternura.- ponte en su lugar.

-Sólo me cabe esperar.- reflexionó más para sí misma.- él sabe casi todo sobre mi, y yo lo único que sé es lo que él me dejo ver.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No tengo su número, no sé donde vive ni donde trabaja. La única forma de hablar con él es esperarlo.- se quejó, derrotada por las posibilidades.

-Y vendrá.- trató de alegrarla.- de otro modo la montaña tendrá que ir a Mahoma.

-¿y si no quiere verme?

-Lo hará, él no te perdería. Tú eres fantástica.-

-Una fantástica idiota.

-Hey, no seas tan dura, ayer tuviste un desliz. Eres una imperfecta humana. No dejes que el síndrome de ser mujer te ponga masoquista.

-Gracias Simon.- le sonrió agradecida.- ahora, se está haciendo tarde, debes ir a la academia y yo al trabajo.

-Cierto- estuvo de acuerdo, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido de la castaña, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, quizás pensando en los problemas de cada uno.- no debo recordarte que estaré al frente cuando me necesites ¿verdad?

-Estarás literalmente al frente.-

Él se acercó y depositó un leve beso en su frente, y aunque Hermione era alta, Simon tuvo que agacharse un poco, ya que casi medía dos metros.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto.

Regresó a su habitación para sacar su portafolio, su abrigo y maquillarse un poco las ojeras. Recorrió el camino desde la puerta hasta la ventana con paso relajado. Todavía tenía una hora para llegar al Times, iría en su bicicleta y no le costaría más de quince minutos. Puso un poco de brillo en sus labios y roció su cabello con un líquido que controlaba sus rizos.

Estaba a punto de salir del apartamento cuando se detuvo en seco, su Mac portátil llamó su atención, deshizo los pasos hasta la mesita cuadrada de la sala, sobre ella el Macbook brilló como un cofre lleno de oro. Sonrió algo temerosa.

-Me estas decepcionando Hermione- se dijo.

Estúpida y atolondrada eran palabras que nunca se combinaban con Hermione Granger, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Esa mañana ella era la estúpida más estúpida del mundo y la soberana de las atolondradas. Se preguntó por qué favor divino había logrado ser la primera de su clase en la universidad.

Encendió el portátil, impaciente por que se apurara el inicio de su sesión. La pantalla tenía como fondo una de las obras que más le gustaban; el beso, de Gustav Klimt. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Al parecer por el momento no habría ni besos ni caricias de Draco.

Abrió el explorador, y volvió a buscar en_ google_. No obstante, ésta vez escribió Draco Malfoy. Y sus dedos no titubearon, al instante aparecieron sólo siete resultados de similar índole, las primeras eran, para su desconcierto, revistas de arte y de música.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, clickeó en la primara dirección que salía, se sorprendió al ver junto con un breve comentario, una imagen en la cual, Draco posaba junto a otro muchacho igual de alto que él, ambos vestían esmoquin y estaban abrazados por los hombros, como lo harían dos íntimos amigos. El hombre que no supo identificar, pero intuyó que podría ser Theodore Nott, alzaba una copa de vino de forma amable, mientras que el rubio mantenía la suya sujetada hacia abajo, pegada a su muslo. Hermione pensó que Draco estaba increíblemente sexy vestido de gala. Pudo notar que el fondo a sus espaldas era el _Royal court theatre_, Ella había estado muchas veces en ese lugar, quizás alguna vez se habría cruzado con él, descartó al instante tal hipótesis. Era imposible cruzarse con Draco e ignorar su enigmática presencia, era un hecho que ella misma comprobó en el parque. Llevó su mirada hacia el encabezado de la nota.

_Gala en el Royal court theatre_

_La noche del viernes estuvo llena de elegancia, y como no, si tuvo lugar el estreno de la obra del afamado director teatral Francés, Antoine Piaf. "La ermitaña" gozó de su gran ocasión en éste histórico escenario de mármol, (en el cual se invirtieron millones de euros en su rediseño). Hasta el palco del teatro y en primera fila, fue invitada por el mismísimo director ésta poderosa dupla que viene sorprendiendo desde hace años a los circuitos teatrales y artísticos con sus inversiones de calidad y su porte de visionarios. Pero su trabajo, importante y merecedor de algún premio, es bastante "underground". Ninguno de estos jóvenes mecenas ha querido exponerse demasiado a los medios, debido a convenciones personales. Y ser serio y de bajo perfil, en este medio se agradece._

_En la fotografía de la derecha, ambos disfrutan del discreto cóctel ofrecido luego de la tragedia teatral. El mutismo de Draco Malfoy y la afabilidad de Theodore Nott se hicieron presentes ayer por la noche, más que nada para presenciar el debut de uno de sus más jóvenes protegidos, Robert Wood, quien apenas bordea la edad adulta, nos atrapó a todos con su toque, su carisma y su perfecta interpretación de un moderno Otelo. La calidad en su actuación dejó muy satisfechos a sus mentores y al propio Piaf, quien (…)_

No siguió leyendo, pues lo demás era solo una descripción de la trayectoria del director y de la nueva estrella en potencia, la nota, por lo que pudo ver, era de hace dos meses, y para reproche suyo, ella había recibido una invitación para aquel estreno, la cual descartó por una visita a sus padres. Al parecer, Draco era una especie de mecenas moderno, pudo asociar este hecho a muchos de los temas que él manejaba.

Se sintió completamente avergonzada, lo había arruinado todo con su obstinación errónea, por culpa de sus miedos y de su poca tolerancia estaba a apunto de perder una gran oportunidad para ser completamente feliz. Tendría que disculparse con Draco, aún si no pudiese obtener más que su perdón, lo haría por su honor, porque ella se lo debía, y él se merecía sus burdas explicaciones, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Tendría que esperar su llamado, o ir más sábados al parque a ver si él llegaba hasta ella, trató de ponerse en su lugar y la mejor opción que razonó fue el intentar buscarle. Ojeo el reloj del portátil, se le iba a hacer tarde si no se marchaba ya.

Como una parodia de su actual estado, la cancina voz de Lou Reed recitaba lentamente Perfect Day desde su i-pod. Su madre siempre le advertía que no escuchara música mientras pedaleara en bicicleta, pero era imposible dejar de hacerlo, optó por bajar el volumen, para así estar alerta al tráfico. De cualquier modo nunca era imprudente al estar sobre ruedas.

Pasó por el barrio más elegante del sector, ante ella algunas casas y edificios desfilaban a medida que pasaba, era como una competencia de cuál construcción era más ostentosa que la otra. Había una en especial que le gustaba mucho, estaba algo alejada de la visión, y el balcón que daba hacia la entrada principal estaba cubierto de enredaderas con flores color vino tinto, le gustada además porque era la más sobria de todas. Se detuvo para beber agua y ajustar más la correa que sostenía su portafolio y su portátil. El día seguía nublado, y a eso se sumó un viento helado que congeló sus manos sobre el manubrio. Tendría suerte si llegaba con ellas al Times. Ajustó su abrigo, se acomodó el gorrito de lana y dio otra vuelta a su bufanda antes de darse un impulso y seguir pedaleando.

-Llegaron dos notas y tres invitaciones para ti- le anunció Debra desde el umbral de su oficina.

-Gracias Debie, puedes dejarlas sobre el buró- le sonrió amable a la mensajera y volvió a poner atención en las fotografías y notas de su sección. Esa semana no había demasiado trabajo, ese lo tenía la sección de deportes, gracias a la eurocopa todo el mundo estaba con la excitación a flor de piel y los de aquel suplemento se ahogaban en cartas al editor.

Sus anteojos comenzaban a resbalarse sobre su nariz cuando hubo terminado de editar las notas para el suplemento. En ese momento apareció Kevin Shields de la sección de economía asomando la cabeza por la puerta, al parecer sin intención de entrar, Hermione levantó la mirada desde los anteojos cuestionándole.

-Bennett quiere verte en su oficina Granger.- anunció con su típica voz nasal y desapareció tras la puerta en dos segundos.

-Gracias Shields- respondió la muchacha, dejando los memos que leía sobre una carpeta. Se preguntó para que la necesitaría su jefe si ya había mandado la mayor parte del suplemento a impresión. Se levantó y retiró las arrugas de su blusa antes de salir de su oficina.

En el pasillo central, de camino a la oficina de su jefe saludó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría la miraba con sonrisitas tontas en el rostro, eso la desconcertó. Comenzó a culpar a su menstruación por la repentina paranoia, _solo te sonríen Hermione, se amable_, se dijo.

Golpeteó suavemente la puerta de la gran oficina y se adentró en ella cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe haciéndola pasar.

-Hola querida.- saludó.

-Que tal Nigel- se extrañó al observar que él lucía tranquilo, se encontraba apoyado en el ventanal del lugar bebiendo café, en vez de estar gritándole a alguien por el teléfono. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo bueno, que su jefe le gritara a todo el mundo, menos a ella. Se sintió conforme, eso significaba que realizaba bien su trabajo.

-Por favor Hermione, toma asiento.- le ofreció.

-Esta bien.- asintió obedeciéndole.- ¿puedo saber el motivo de mi presencia aquí?

-Tenemos noticias desde el viernes- dijo calmado, mientras sorbía su café.

-Todos los días tenemos noticias Nigel. Somos el _Times_- no pudo aguantar la risa que se escapaba a causa de su comentario, el señor Bennett pronto se le unió.

-Entonces debes saber que Annie se retiró.

-¿Annie qué?- cuestionó boquiabierta.

-Como lo escuchaste Hermione.- el señor Bennett la miró con una sonrisita presumida.- quiere irse a vivir a Escocia y disfrutar de sus nietos. La atacó esa angustia de ustedes las mujeres, que luego de la menopausia se vuelven locas y quieren recompensar el tiempo perdido.

-Ya veo.- dijo, suspirando ante el comentario de su jefe.- honestamente espero que lo disfrute.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Nigel seguía sonriendo y Hermione simplemente lo observaba ir de un lado a otro, preguntándose sobre las verdaderas razones de su presencia ante él.

-En fin, dime entonces.- concluyó al final.- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Hermione Granger. En esto tu papel es fundamental.

-¿Mi papel?

-Si, es fundamental.- volvió a repetir, esta vez marcando bien las sílabas.

-¿En que sentido?, no estoy comprendiendo.

-Mi pequeña, joven e inteligente Hermione.- dijo su jefe como si le explicara a una niña pequeña cuanto es dos más dos- ¿conoces la diferencia entre eficiente y eficaz?

-Por supuesto.- afirmó.

-Entonces bien, tú junto con Annie son las únicas personas que además de eficaces son eficientes

-emmm ¿gracias?-su jefe tomó la silla que había a su lado y se tiro en ella haciéndole frente a su mejor empleada.

-Todos los días tengo que gritarle a algún idiota que hace su trabajo, pero lo hace mal. Ahí esta la diferencia entre tu y ellos. Eres la única a la que no le hay que recordarle que haga bien su trabajo, tú sola lo haces, no necesitas edición, y _Arts__ and events_ es lo que más recibe emails de lectores.

-La única invicta de tus gritos.- agregó algo divertida con la situación. Nigel sonrió divertido, en escasas ocasiones lo hacía y Hermione se sintió afortunada. No pudo evitar recordar al abuelo Jack.

-Comprenderás que por algo somos el _Times_. Y doy gracias a quien quiera que me escuche, al haber encontrado a tan fantástica editora como lo era Annie.

-Realmente era buena.- no podía contradecir aquella afirmación, Annie había sido una fantástica editora.

-Y tú también lo serás.- expresó Nigel con la sonrisa más amplia jamás vista.

-Y yo también lo… ¿qué?- aquel comentario la encontró con las defensas bajas.

-Serás la nueva editora en jefe.- le anunció como quien dice darle al César lo que es del César

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Hermione mientras se palpaba el corazón para comprobar si seguía en su lugar.- gracias Nigel, yo.

-Puedes ir ahora mismo a la oficina de la editora.- su jefe le palmeó los hombros en tanto la guiaba hacia la puerta.-mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

-Trataré de hacer bien mi trabajo.- prometió superada por la emoción.- no te decepcionaré.

-Lo harás perfecto muchacha- la alentó el hombre.- mañana veremos los detalles de tu nuevo puesto y hablaremos de tu nuevo sueldo de editora.

-Gracias jefe, daré lo mejor de mi.

-Lo sé querida- agregó comprensivo.- y mas te vale. Somos el _Times._

-El _Times_…- su expresión todavía demostraba su asombro, estaba adormilada dentro de sus ensoñaciones. Desde que escuchó el nuevo aviso, no se detuvo en planear mentalmente nuevas ideas y proyectos para el Times. Esto tiene que celebrarse, pensó.

Salió de la oficina, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de todo, una alegría siempre viene bien. Volteó por la esquina del pasillo hacia el piso central, siguiendo con sus planes mentales para la próxima fiesta por su nuevo puesto. Haría un discreto cóctel en su apartamento, unos pocos amigos estarían bien. Y desde luego, su primera edición debería ser perfecta; así que, después de la fiesta, de patitas al trabajo.

-¡Felicidades Hermione!

-¡Bien hecho Granger!

-Suerte nueva jefa.

-La editora más guapa de la historia.

Todo el mundo la felicitó de camino a su antigua oficina, se vio envuelta en una multitud de abrazos, besos, piropos y vítores. Agradeció cada uno de ellos sin quitar el gesto de satisfacción de su rostro. Se conmovió al presenciar como los más osados lanzaban confeti en su honor, desde luego ellos sabían la noticia desde el viernes, justamente ese día se había retirado temprano y no alcanzó a despedirse de Annie. Observó como hasta su jefe carcajeaba recargado en uno de los cubículos del piso principal

-¡Ya ha estado bien!- gritó después de un momento.- a trabajar ¡zánganos!

Una muchacha de limpieza que estaba mal ubicada a su lado dio un respingo ante tal vozarrón y se alejó dando tropezones.

Corrió lo que más le daban sus piernas, llegaría retrasada al almuerzo con sus amigas a causa de un pastel de último minuto cortesía de su jefe. Había tenido que celebrar la noticia del ascenso con sus compañeros de trabajo mientras comían pastel y tomaban zumo de calabaza (Nigel tenía prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas). Acordó que no podría echarse nada más a la boca, tal vez encargaría una ensalada ligera para no desairar a las chicas.

Ante ella se alzó una construcción con apariencia minimalista, algo bohemia. En una gran placa blanca estaba escrito el nombre del lugar; _"Tie",_ decía con largas y finas letras plateadas bordeadas de negro. Entró en el restaurante de Neville y saludó a la ya conocida maître.

-Hey Hermione.

-Hey Lissa,- le devolvió el saludo de manera familiar.- me están esperando ¿no?

-Hace cinco minutos.- afirmó la joven.

Respirando de manera entrecortada bajó los dos peldaños que llevaban hacia la zona de las mesas, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el ejercicio. Observó el fondo del lugar, sus amigas la miraban desde la misma mesa de siempre; al lado de la ventana, lejos de los tocadores y de la zona de fumadores. Ginny le hacía señas con la mano y Luna sonreía soñadora. De un momento a otro ambas se miraron desconcertadas y murmuraron algo entre ellas que Hermione no pudo captar, luego volvieron a posar sus ojos en la castaña.

-Lo siento chicas, no pude llegar antes.- dijo a forma de saludo.

-Llegas tarde cinco minutos cariño. No es para tanto- Luna siempre era la más relajada de todas.

-Déjala, ella debe estar media hora antes que tú, eso es la puntualidad para Hermione.- se burló Ginny

Ambas rieron menos Hermione, quien ofendida les sacó la lengua.

-No tenías para que hacerme señas Ginny.- lanzó maliciosa.- conozco el camino de memoria, además ustedes son inconfundibles. Una rubia con cara de loca y una con la cabeza en llamas.

-ignoraré ese comentario.- dijo Ginny con cara de _vendetta_.

-¿Podemos ordenar?- interrumpió Luna, mirando insistente el menú.- la rubia loca muere de hambre.

-Yo creí que llegarías con una mirada post orgásmica.- atacó Ginny.

El ánimo de Hermione decayó al instante, la rubia fue la única que no lo notó, pues se había hundido nuevamente en el menú.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Ginny algo arrepentida por sus palabras. Luna levantó la mirada interesada en la respuesta de Hermione, ésta suspiró cansada.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-Yo sólo tengo buenas-dijo Ginny repentinamente entusiasmada.-pero adelante, ve tú primero.

-Escojan.- concedió.

-Las buenas primero- dijo luna, al tiempo que se reacomodaba para escuchar mejor.

-El Times estrena nueva editora en jefe.- expresó de forma sugerente.

-¡Wow Hermione!- Luna le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- debes estar que explotas de felicidad.

-Al parecer no.- añadió Ginny ceñuda.- sonríe, sí, pero no alcanza a sus ojos.

-¿Es por el sueldo querida?- pregunto Luna, con semblante preocupado. Hermione se maravilló de lo perceptivas q podían llegar a ser.

-No, el sueldo está bien, digo, mañana arreglaré eso con Nigel, pero supongo que debe ser el doble de lo que ganaba.

-Bien hecho amiga- casi gritó la rubia.

-¿Cuál es la mala?- no hubo titubeos en el tono de la pelirroja.

-Draco.- dijo, y de inmediato la atención se centró por completo en ella.

-¿Quieres decir que no hubo juego de tuerca y tornillo?- soltó Ginny. A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia el término analógico de la pelirroja. Al parecer a Luna tampoco.

-Ginny, no seas vulgar- la regañó la rubia, cosa que ni la inmutó.

-No Ginebra, ni el misionero ni nada.- aclaró de modo cortante, Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?- preguntó Luna.

-¿Se "fue" muy temprano?- no había caso con Ginny. Aún así no pudieron aguantar una risotada.

-¿Cómo es que Harry te aguanta?

-Está claro Luna.- contestó Hermione.- tuerca y tornillo.

Ambas se rieron mientras Ginny planeaba otra forma de vengarse, hasta el momento no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada y escuchar.

-No fue Draco.

-¿Cómo que no fue Draco?- la cuestionó Luna

-Fui yo.- confesó apenada.- yo lo arruine todo.

-Cuéntanos…- le pidieron expectantes.

-OK, pero antes que todo, quiero saber tus buenas noticias Gin.

-¡Por fin lo sabremos!- exclamó Luna, dándose por vencida con la carta de menú.

-Pues…- era evidente que se hacía de rogar, alargando la pausa únicamente por darle suspenso a la conversación.- estoy grávida.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo así como estar pesada?- pregunto Luna con su rostro desconcertado, Hermione sonreía ampliamente.

-Esta embarazada Luna.-aclaró con una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Sus amigos intentaban desde hace mucho tener un hijo. En definitiva, Harry se volvería loco con la noticia.

-¡¡Serán tías!!- gritó Ginny a todo pulmón.

Las tres se abrasaron riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Esto atrajo la atención de todos los clientes, y llegó aun más allá. Ya que el propio Neville se acercó a comprobar si todo andaba bien.

-Hay algún problema chicas- preguntó asustado al notar que todas tenían surcos de lagrimas en el rostro.

-Ginny esta embarazada Neville- dijo Luna y luego soltó una risita histérica.

-¡Vaya!, Hey gin, enhorabuena.- sonrió con sinceridad y la besó en la mejilla.

-Neville, Harry todavía no lo sabe así que…- dijo, poniéndose el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Secreto guardado, quién más que tú es la indicada para darle la noticia.

-Podría ser Ron, pero lo golpearía antes de dársela.- intervino Luna.

-Y Hermione comenzaría a llorar, Harry tendría que esperar media hora antes de poder desmayarse.

Ginny y Luna se miraron cómplices.

-¡Hey!- protestó Hermione.- yo no soy una llorona. Y tú Luna, no te hagas la sabia, seguramente te distraerías con el diseño de las cortinas.- la rubia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero alguien fue más rápido.

-Bueno señoritas, por cuenta de la casa, el almuerzo es gratis, y hay un postre especial para ustedes.

-¡Wow nev! gracias- expresó Ginny, a lo que Neville hizo un gesto de cortesía con la cabeza

-Nick- llamó a un garçon que se encontraba cerca.- por favor, pastel de arándonos para las señoritas.

-Pastel…- se quejó Hermione.

Una ensalada, dos platos de ravioli y tres trozos de pastel mas tarde, las chicas debatían sobre la mala noticia de Hermione. No tuvo otra que confesar todo luego de las indirectas de Ginny, no obstante, esta vez no editó su relato, como sucedió con Simon; Era diferente cuando acudías a tus amigas, había mas libertad, y comprensión de género. Lamentablemente debió aguantar nuevos reproches de las chicas.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- gritó Ginny dejando de pellizcar su segundo trozo de pastel.

-Ya te dije gin, lo traté de corrupto y cómplice de su padre

-¿Tú qué?- volvió a preguntar, ciertamente exagerando la reacción.

-Bueno, no literalmente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó cariño?- interrumpió Luna, fulminando a Ginny con la mirada- tú no eres así.

-Normalmente nunca he culpado a la menstruación por las acciones de una mujer, siempre pensé que era una excusa muy pobre eso de "siento haber regalado tu ropa a la caridad, pero estaba con la regla".

-Y ahora es la excepción.-opinó la rubia.

-Yo te advertí que las hormonas nos controlan.- dijo Ginny, y Hermione reparó en que esta vez ella tenía toda la razón.

-Pero tampoco le puedes echar la culpa a la regla.- dijo Luna- todo lo que le dijiste fue el justo reflejo de tus propias inseguridades

-Me encanta Luna, siempre sabe lo que dice.-comentó la pelirroja, en tanto mordisqueaba pastel y observaba a Hermione de modo presumido.

-No me mires con esa cara gin, también tuviste la culpa, me llenaste la cabeza de dudas

-¡opa!

-Hey chicas, antes de empezar a culparnos hay que tratar de encontrar una cura, ¿ven?- terció Luna, poniendo su mejor cara de instruida. Hermione pensó que su amiga estaba leyendo demasiadas revista de estilo oriental.- Hay que ver la solución y no el problema

-Ella tiene razón Hermione.-una de las cosas más terribles del mundo era esa mirada de conspiración. Había que correr con mujeres y bebés cuando a Ginny se le encendía la ampolleta.-Y yo… tengo el plan exacto.

-Entonces dinos Sherlock, ¿cuál sería tú maravilloso plan?

-Evidente mí querido Wattson: Ron.

-¿Dices que nos emborrachemos?- bromeó Luna de forma convincente. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Su nombre es Weasley, Ronald Weasley

Ginevra Potter no supo que rostro manifestaba más intriga; si el de Hermione, que mostraba su clara confusión; o si el de Luna, que parecía temer lo peor. Estar embarazada era completamente genial, pensó. Realzaba tu creatividad, tu apetito y tu instinto de manipulación, pero, lo mejor es que te deja cachonda por casi todo el día. Pobre Harry, con seguridad tendría que aprender a caminar después de aquella noche.

..

..

..

...

en el proximo cap hay Draco jojo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

estoy creando un nuevo fic de esta pareja, otro universo alterno, adelanto que de llevarse a cabo mi idea, será bastante diferente la tematica y tb la tecnica, ya que es en primera persona.. estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo y sería feliz feliz si lo leen asi como el dibujo

besos y abrazos para todas... chauuuu


	9. de cómo Murphy ya te olvidó

actualización en tiempo record!! jojojo.. estoy feliz feliz por todos los reviews que mandaron, muchas gracias a todos!! al final del cap les dejo algunas aclaraciones, y mensajes, ahora no los aburro...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De cómo Murphy ya te olvidó**

Mantenía la vista pegada en las entradas, dejando vagar su mente hacia universos inexplorados, sintiéndose aburrida de esa especie de hipnosis en la que se hallaba hace minutos pestañó varias veces para terminar de despertar. Creía estar confiada en el plan de Ginny, desde el Lunes, apenas se despertaba tomaba las entradas que ella le había dado y las miraba por largo rato, hasta que la televisión lanzaba noticias sobre Ron.

Era un jueves soleado, el día anterior Nigel le anunció que poseían una larga lista de candidatas para su antiguo puesto, y Hermione, como nueva editora en jefe debía presentarse temprano a la selección. Por otra parte, su horario tuvo pequeños cambios; ahora tendría que llegar al trabajo mucho antes de los demás empleados e irse después de Nigel, y su sueldo se vio incrementado en un setenta por ciento, eso logró ser un gran consuelo ante el hecho de tener que levantarse más temprano. Con ese cero extra en su cheque de fin de mes, posiblemente hasta podría financiarse la creación de un nuevo libro. Si la suerte la acompañaba, las buenas ideas no demorarían en llegar.

La tele emitía un horrible anuncio comercial, de esos que vienen con una idiota canción incluida, resolvió hacer zapping hasta que se reanudaran las noticias matinales. Mientras su pulgar se movía casi por inercia, Hermione se torturaba pensando en los dibujos que todavía no venían a buscar. Quizás Draco ya no los quería, o tal vez ya la había olvidado. A ella y a sus dibujos.

Regresó al canal de las noticias en el momento justo. Volvió a mirar las entradas con ojos nerviosos. Si de verdad existía Dios, él la ayudaría, el plan de Ginny no podría fallar, todo saldría perfecto. El único detalle que faltaba era Draco.

_"…Pasando a otro ámbito, les dejamos en compañía de Sean William. Que tal Sean, ¿cómo están las noticias deportivas para hoy?_

_"Muy buenos días a todos, que tal Charles. Grandes cambios en la Eurocopa, comenzaremos por nuestra selección de fútbol, luego de la lesión de Mathew Brown, el técnico del equipo decidió sacar de la banca al_ _delantero del Chelsea, Ronald Weasley…"_

La pantalla dejó de mostrar al periodista, a cambio de eso salió una imagen de Ron en una conferencia de prensa, y luego imágenes en donde se veía entrenando con la selección de Inglaterra.

_"…Él ha sido seleccionado a causa de su excelente desempeño en el equipo del Stamford Bridge. Esperemos que el viernes contra Portugal, nos sorprenda con algunos goles a nuestro favor, ¿qué opinas de esto Charles…?"_

Estaba tan feliz por Ron, lento pero seguro, su amigo se abrió paso hacia las grandes ligas del fútbol, ahora era nada más ni nada menos que seleccionado nacional de Inglaterra. El único dizque problema, era que Luna debería pasar una larga temporada a solas.

Batió las entradas ante sus ojos, si seguía manoseándolas cada vez que las veía terminarían por romperse, pero no lo podía evitar, ese era su gran pase para recuperar la confianza de Draco. Sólo esperaba que a él le gustara el fútbol. En cambio, ella no era demasiado fanática, los pocos partidos presenciados habían sido los que jugaba el equipo de Ron, por lo menos estaba enterada de las reglas del juego así que no haría el ridículo gritando por algún gol del equipo contrario. Echó sus largas piernas abajo encaminándose pesadamente a su primera limpieza del día.

Ya duchada, acordó ponerse uno de sus pocos vestidos primaverales, el vaporoso de color lila llamó su atención, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se amarraba al cuello, dejando ver sus pecosos hombros. Se miró al espejo y deseó haberse vestido así para los ojos de Draco. Lamentablemente luciría sexy para un séquito de mujeres buscando un puesto en el Times, no para el hombre de sus deseos. Eso no le servía para nada.

Afirmó sus rizos con un cintillo azul y estuvo a punto de caer al tratar de encajarse los zapatos oscuros a mitad de pasillo. Estaba algo atrasada por culpa de pegarse a las sábanas. Tendría que parar eso de querer holgazanear tanto, era su tercer día como editora en jefe, no podía retrasarse y dar mala impresión a los demás accionistas del Times. Tomó su portafolio y su portátil de la mesita de centro, sacó un abrigo ligero de la percha y desapareció no si antes decir.

-Vuelvo más tarde.- nadie le contestó.

Una linda pastelería se alcanzaba a la vista desde la esquina donde se encontraba, atraía por la vista y por el olfato a sus hambrientos clientes. Hambrientos como Hermione Granger, que debido a la selección para el puesto de crítica y editora no había alcanzado a comer. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el estrés se presentaría en su vida, nunca a estas alturas. La sección de artes y eventos iba todos los días, pero el suplemento cultural sólo salía los martes, jueves y sábados, por lo tanto el apuro no era gratuito ni exagerado.

Caminaba como una drogadicta en busca de su heroína, su estomago venía crujiendo desde la salida del Trabajo y su única meta en la vida era alcanzar la maldita pastelería.

-Dos croissantsy cinco bollos con crema.- pidió ya estando dentro.- ah, y una _ginger ale._

-Los bollos, ¿los quiere con baño de chocolate?- le ofreció un joven detrás del muestrario.

-Sí, sí.- no controlaba el flujo de saliva que se formaba en su boca, así que prefirió ahorrarse las palabras.

-Gracias por su compra.- el muchacho con un gracioso gorrito le entregó su pedido. Ella casi le arrancó el brazo al recibirlo.

-mmm…-gruñó.

En el camino a su apartamento devoró dos de sus bollos y se bebió la _ginger ale_ en tiempo record. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y el taxista se entretenía echando groserías a cualquier conductor que se le cruzara, lejos de indignarse por su comportamiento, Hermione agradeció la rapidez. Llegó a su apartamento en cinco minutos e incluso le dio propina al taxista.

Mientras subía las escaleras reflexionaba: La mañana estuvo pesada, pero obtuvo sus frutos y no fue en vano. Contrataron a dos chicas para el único puesto que ella antiguamente realizaba. Había bromeado acerca de la supuesta explotación de Nigel.

_-Me siento estafada Nigel, yo realizaba el trabajo de estas dos y me pagabas una miseria.- susurró después de irse la última muchacha contratada._

_-No es eso querida, lo que pasa es que dudo que aunque siendo dos, no puedan lograr los resultados alcanzados por ti.-dijo Nigel, halagándola de paso._

_-Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.- expresó divertida.- no las desvalorices, a simple vista parecen muy competentes, por lo demás, sus currículos están a la altura- objetó ella._

_-Prefiero no arriesgarme.- contestó algo nervioso. Hermione pensó si tal vez necesitaba gritarle a algún fotógrafo._

Apuntó la llave en la cerradura con la mano derecha, en tanto la izquierda sostenía las compras y el portafolio. El interior se encontraba en penumbra, un débil sentimiento de angustia creciente la perturbó. Había acertado, su apartamento se le vino encima, a sus ojos se volvió vano, sin razón. Los cuadros, los libros y sus tantos cachivaches coleccionados no lograban llenar esa sensación de vacío no exclusivamente de su hogar, sino también de su interior. Cómo deseó en ese momento que todo lo que era de ella también fuera de alguien más, cómo deseó ver a Draco esperándola dormido sobre el sofá o preparando una mesa para dos en la cocina.

Se dejó caer en el asiento cercano al equipo de música, su cuerpo ya no quería reaccionar a ningún estímulo, estaba tan cansada que ni se atrevió a levantar un dedo para encender el aparato. Bajó sus parpados con la intención de tomar alguna siesta, a ciegas trató de sacarse los zapatos y acurrucarse mejor. Pero cómo era cruel el destino, apenas encontró la posición perfecta para dormir, su timbre comenzó a chillar. Abrió los ojos incrédula.

El ojillo mostraba a un hombre mayor, no tendría más de sesenta años, miraba hacia su costado con una clara mueca de impaciencia, era un total desconocido así que optó por atenderlo con el seguro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- cuestionó medio escondida tras la puerta. El hombre sonrió de modo frío, lo que a Hermione le pareció una rudeza.

-¿Es usted la señorita Hermione Granger?

-La que viste y calza.-afirmó.

-Buenas tardes, siento importunarla.- comenzó a decir con tono pomposo.-vengo en nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Oh!, viene por los dibujos. Un momento por favor.- cerró la puerta para quitarle el seguro y en seguida volvió a abrirla, ofreciéndole el paso.- adelante.

-Con permiso.- dijo, derrochando solemnidad. Hermione se preguntó si Draco habría sacado a ese señor de un catálogo real (real de realeza).

El hombre se quedó parado en el vestíbulo, como si necesitara un nuevo permiso para ingresar a la sala. La muchacha lo observó con gesto analítico, revisando dentro de su cabeza las palabras que podrían funcionar con aquel robot. Comando uno, comando alfa, ctrl+Alt+supr.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? Un café, una soda, tengo cerveza.- ofreció. A lo que él arqueó una ceja evaluativamente. Al final sonrió.

-Un té estaría bien.

-Té. ¿Tengo té?- murmuró para sí misma. Acaso le quedarían algunas bolsitas por aquí o por allá, aunque era inglesa, practicaba el culto al café más que el té.- sígame por favor, puede tomar asiento.

-Gracias.- dijo y se sentó de forma ligera en uno de los sofás. Hermione observó que se veía mas relajado.

Fue hasta la cocina y para su suerte le quedaban dos bolsitas de té verde, lo sirvió en su mejor porcelana. No sabia por que, pero tuvo la sensación de que debía impresionar al personaje en su sala. Él parecía sacado de esas típicas películas americanas, en donde la protagonista descubría ya en su adolescencia, que era hija del rey o algo por el estilo, y tenía que enfrentarse a una nueva familia y a nuevas reglas de comportamiento, las cuales justamente eran enseñadas por tipos como ese hombre. Se preguntó que relación guardaría con Draco. Volvió hasta la sala y el maniquí aparentaba no haberse movido. Notó que él mantenía una mirada inquisitiva, con la que escaneaba por completo la sala, quizá calculando los resultados de su personalidad.

-Usted realmente le gusta.- dijo al fin.

-¿Perdón?- creyó haber sentido un leve temblor en sus manos, algo del té cayó en la bandejita.

-A Draco por supuesto.

-Explique a donde quiere llegar.- estiró los brazos, ofreciéndole el té, el cual él tomó como si nada. Ella esperó paciente de pie, mientras él daba el primer sorbo, al poco tiempo elevó la vista.

-No muy dulce, ni muy ácido, perfecto.- aquel comentario creó una reacción sorpresiva en Hermione, de hecho la divirtió. Aquel señor comenzó a simpatizarle.- cuando me pidió que viniera a retirar sus retratos, parecía querer venir él en vez de mí, se lo ofrecí, pero es igual que su madre, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque.

-¿Usted conoce a su madre?- preguntó atónita.

-La conocí, señorita Hermione, trabajé para ella por treinta años. Yo vi nacer a Draco y vi morir a su madre.

-Lo siento.

-No debería sentirlo, usted no la mató.

-¿Alguien la…?- se detuvo acongojada ante esa posibilidad. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en el dolor que le habría causado eso a Draco

-El cáncer, fue hace tres años.- zanjó el tema quitando la mirada sobre ella, volvió a estudiar la sala por pocos segundos hasta que al fin dejó sobre la mesita de centro la taza de té mitad llena.- pero que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado como corresponde. Mi nombre es Frances Clobert, y soy el asistente personal de Draco Malfoy.

_Así que era el mayordomo de Draco_, pensó Hermione mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Debe estar al tanto de sus dos lados.-observó la muchacha de manera oportuna.

-El A y el B.- dijo Frances, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer él era mezquino con las demostraciones afectivas.

-Conoce al doctor Jekill y al señor hyde.- bromeó, el hombre rió discretamente, acto seguido, soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Si no le molesta, preferiría llevarme los dibujos ya.- sugirió mientras se levantaba. Ella le imitó.- hay mucho trabajo que hacer, me esperan.

-Por supuesto.- lo adelantó en el paso, dirigiéndose al estudio.- espere un momento.

Buscó la carpeta en donde los había guardado, era una gran carpeta, esperaba que Frances hubiese llegado en auto, o le sería difícil trasladarla. Paró en seco, desde la discusión con Draco que no entraba a su estudio, estaba tal cual quedó desde ese día.

El diván parecía congelado en el tiempo, no supo si era una alucinación, pero veía las marcas dejadas por su cuerpo como sí aun estuviera ahí. Los libros que había ojeado se encontraban amontonados en la repisa, y los objetos con los que había hecho malabares seguramente todavía tendrían la estática de su roce.

En ese momento llegó la revelación, su salvavidas se presentó ante ella; Frances, él la guiaría y la salvaría de la incertidumbre que le causaba no saber de Draco. De seguro estaba en la sala, esperándola en tanto seguía escaneando su hogar, sacando cuentas claras sobre su manera de vivir. Hermione lo imaginó hurgueteando entre sus objetos.

Sabía que era total y absolutamente inconsecuente de su parte, mil veces había escupido al cielo regañando a sus amigas por enamorarse tan rápido de un hombre. Antes de Draco, ella no creía que un desconocido pudiese causar tantos dilemas amorosos en su vida, ¡Jesús! no llevaba ni un mes conociéndolo y ya lo quería.

-Siento la demora.- admitió.- tuve que buscarla.

-Es bastante grande.- dijo Frances, recibiendo la carpeta.

-Le puedo pedir un taxi.- ofreció.

-No gracias, vengo en automóvil.

-Bien, ehh Frances ¿puedo tutearlo no?- dijo, descartando los titubeos. Frances asintió encantado.- gracias, también puedes llamarme Hermione.

-Está bien Hermione.- acordó, entendiendo que el asunto era otro, le cedió la palabra con un movimiento de cejas.

-Mira, tengo que pedirte un favor.- comenzó, tratando de poner su mejor cara de persuasión.- necesito comunicarme con Draco, tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudar?- la cuestionó con el semblante lleno de interés.

-Tú me llevaras hasta él.- contestó, rebasando el límite de la confianza. _Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río_.- supongo que vas a su casa o a su oficina.

-Exactamente voy a la galería central.- admitió entrecerrando los ojos.- ahí es donde hacen las reuniones y planean los proyectos.

-Pues entonces llévame.- Frances arqueó una ceja no muy convencido, y ella no tuvo otra que optar por la suplica, repasó mentalmente su mejor puchero.- por favor.

-Ok.- echó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, a modo de los condenados a muerte.- Draco va a matarme, pero qué diablos.

-Yo creo que va a adorarte.- presumió, y en un gesto de confianza se le tiró a los brazos. Lo sabía, era ella y nadie más, ella era la mujer perfecta para Draco, pensó mientras abrazaba a un rígido Frances.- dame tres segundos.

Fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, la cama seguía deshecha y las arrugadas entradas estaban sobre la mesita de lectura, volvió de la misma manera a la sala, siendo supervisada en sus actos por Frances. Guardó las entradas del partido en su portafolio más todo lo necesario, tomó su abrigo y se presentó ante el asistente de Draco como si se tratara de una prueba del ejército.

El camino fue tranquilo, al contrario de lo que ella pensó que podría llegar a ser. Se había sorprendido al ver un Ferrari estacionado en el aparcamiento de la calle. Al parecer Draco pagaba muy bien a sus empleados. Frances conducía tan rápido e increíblemente sincronizado que los demás automóviles desaparecían de su visión, y el rojo de los semáforos cambiaba de inmediato al verde en tanto el Ferrari pasaba. Cuando él dirigió sus dedos hacia la radio del auto, ella supuso que pondría Chopin o Bach, a cambio de eso el sonido grunge de _Nirvana_ salió a flote; _Smells like teen spirit _la hizo sonreír. Frances se dio un momento para observarla.

Pasaron por algunos de los barrios más elegantes de Londres, antes de adentrarse en el centro de la ciudad. El Ferrari disminuyó la velocidad y pronto se detuvo en la parte trasera de un edificio de formas geométricas y de tres plantas, el cual era blanco y ancho. Ingresaron en los estacionamientos privados en donde, además del recién llegado, habían tres vehículos más. Francis la ayudó a bajar y juntos sacaron la carpeta de los asientos traseros.

-Estaré aquí hasta arreglar unos asuntos con Draco, luego tendré que regresar a mi casa. Hay mucho que hacer así que no podré acompañarte por mucho tiempo.

-Descuida, soy experta en no desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Me agradas Hermione.

-Tú también me agradas Frances.

Ingresaron al ascensor con puerta doble y bajaron en el último piso. Ante ella se abrió una imagen clara. Todas las paredes eran blancas sino con cristal, lo que iluminaba el espacio de una forma esplendorosa e irreal, el mobiliario era vanguardista y de tonos cálidos. Había pocas personas trabajando, nada comparado a la movida rutina del Times, la mayoría alzó la vista para observar a los recién llegados, algunos siguieron en sus asuntos luego de saludar a Frances, otros miraban con ojos curiosos a la nueva visita. Su persistente expectación se convirtió en un molesto nerviosismo.

Una mujer de tez morena se acercó a ambos, sonreía, y sus dientes blancos parecían tener luz propia.

-Buen día Frances.- saludó, a lo que él inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.- ¿ella es una nueva representada?- echó un vistazo a Hermione y le extendió la mano.-Karim Azur, encantada.

-Un placer, Hermione Granger.- mostró su mejor sonrisa, patentada en años de relaciones públicas aprendidas en el Times.

-Ella no necesita asesoría Karim, es amiga de Draco.- dijo Fances.

La mujer sonrió otra vez y luego intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Frances. Hermione trató de descifrar aquello, pero no quiso darle mas vueltas. Ambos la guiaron hacia un salón circular que a su alrededor tenia dos escritorios resguardando sendas puertas, había una tercera puerta doble, más grande que las otras y sin escritorio fuera.

-Puedes sentarte aquí Hermione.- le ofreció Karim, señalando un largo sofá dorado en forma de media luna.- ¿puedo traerte algo?

-_Ginger ale_, si puedes.

-Una ginger será.- la mujer llevó sus curvilíneo cuerpo hacia la entrada del pasillo, desapareciendo tras él. Frances le entregó la gran carpeta a un muchacho murmurándole algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, este la llevó hacia una de las oficinas de los costados, después de eso, el asistente tomó asiento a su lado.

-Karim es la secretaria de Theodore Nott, él es…

-El socio de Draco.- interrumpió una voz aterciopelada.- buenas tardes Frances.

-Buenas, Theodore.- respondió Frances levantándose del asiento y estrechándole la mano.

-Y tú…- entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una pausa de fingida indecisión.- eres la que confundió a Draco con Lucius.- Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente, no fue capaz de responder el ataque de Nott. Él se carcajeó a su costa mientras Frances fruncía el ceño, curioso de saber el chisme.- es comprensible sabes, son iguales, pero no te sientas ofendida, sólo bromeaba.

-Y tú eres el de la llamada.-dijo tratando de reponerse. Él sonrió de lado.

-Theo para los amigos.- te tendió la mano, ella respondió el gestó sintiéndose aliviada.

-Draco te mencionó un par de veces.

-Suele hacerlo cuando no tiene nada que decir.- Theodore se sentó a su derecha, dejándola entre él y Frances.

-Como también suele fumar cuando se siente tenso.- agregó Frances

-Extrañamente lo hace.- objetó Theo.- ahora, hay muchas cosas que podríamos decirte de él, pero es mejor que tú lo averigües ¿no?

-Eso creo.- dijo en acuerdo. Sentía como si esos dos personajes supieran cada misterio de la historia, y agradeció que por lo menos le dieran una oportunidad de acercamiento. Ella había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades al volverse loca aquella noche.

-Frances, Draco llamó hace poco. Salió hace horas a negociar lo de Betty.- dijo Theo, quiere que dejes lo que te mandó a buscar en su casa y que te tomes el día de mañana libre.

-Pero…

-También dijo que ibas a protestar.- Theodore rodó los ojos.- has trabajado mucho, hecho lo suficiente y más de lo que deberías. Deja que Karim y Orson ordenen lo demás.

-Pero Draco requiere de mi ayuda.- refutó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por Dios Frances, Tiene veinticinco años, no es un crío.

-De acuerdo.- Frances se levantó ante la mirada de ambos, fue refunfuñando de camino a la oficina de Draco, salió pocos segundos después cargando la carpeta entre sus brazos.

-Adiós Hermione, fue un placer conocerte.- le dedicó una sonrisa que borró de inmediato al dirigirse a Theodore.- nos vemos Nott.

Se alejó de ellos y desapareció por el ascensor. A su lado, Theodore bufó haciendo que su aliento le desordenara el flequillo.

-Odio que hagan eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida.

-Ambos, Draco y Frances.- aclaró con un falso gesto de enfado.- me llaman por el apellido cuando se enojan.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada al recordar a Draco llamándolo así, en especial, el momento anterior a la interrupción. Por el pasillo a su izquierda apareció Karim llevando la _ginger ale_ en una pequeña bandejita.

-Siento la demora.- se disculpo con ella, al instante le tendió la soda.- la muchacha del servicio es nueva, a parte, tienes suerte que haya encontrado una, es la soda favorita de Draco y sólo quedaba esta. Tendrás que compartirla.- dijo con tono sugerente, Hermione iba a agradecerle, pero se vio interrumpida por Theo.

-Gracias Karim.- dijo.- ahora, es necesario que me entregues el sumario que te pedí antes de la hora de salida.

-Señor, sí Señor.- expresó la morena, haciendo un ademán digno del mejor militar. Se fue a sentar a uno de los escritorios y empezó a teclear.

-Es una excelente secretaria, sólo no le sigas la cháchara, podría tenerte aquí hasta mañana contándote los chismes de su familia.- le advirtió Theo.

-Es bueno saberlo.- dijo ella, en tanto trataba de abrir la lata de ginger.

-Bien.- prosiguió.- no puedo hacer mucho sin la presencia de mi socio, así que si lo deseas, podemos ir a la galería del segundo piso, para que veas la nueva exposición mientras llega Draco.- La muchacha asintió ante la sugerencia, los dos se levantaron, llevando sus pasos hasta el ascensor.

El salto de la bailarina estaba congelado en el aire, su tutú parecía la nube vaporosa causante de su vuelo. Hermione observaba aquellas piernas extendidas ante el impulso y los brazos perfectamente arqueados. A su lado, Theo parloteaba sobre la calidad de las fotografías y él talento del Artista, la voz se iba alejando cada vez que ella se hundía en sus propias cavilaciones, estaba maravillada por las imágenes que desfilaban ante sus ojos, ya habían pasado por seis de ellas, todas a escala monumental para apreciar mejor los detalles. La galería era bastante amplia, con columnas redondeadas y una iluminación perfecta. Por lo que Theo le había explicado, la segunda planta era ocupada por la galería y un restauran, en la primera únicamente se encontraba el teatro y a las oficinas de arriba sólo tenía acceso el personal.

Comprobó por ella misma a que se refería la nota que leyera en Internet, el diseño era perfecto y vanguardista, todo era absolutamente funcional y bien planeado. Entendió que se refería el periodista, no eran gratuitos los halagos hacia Draco y Theodore, juntos habían creado ambientes de calidad para cualquiera de sus asesorados. Theo no exageraba al contarle sobre todas las cartas de personas queriendo ser representados por ellos.

-El trabajo es el siguiente: Draco tiene "el ojo", es casi un don que heredó de su madre. Suele ver el talento de la gente, es un verdadero pulidor de diamantes. Me dice "Nott, esa chica barre el aire con sus pies" o "Ese de ahí pinta con el instinto de un animal"- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo.

-¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?- preguntó tentada de la risa. Theo era parecido a Draco, pero más extrovertido, hablaba de manera suelta con ella, al parecer nada le apenaba. Hermione se preguntó qué circunstancias los habían unido en la vida.

-Yo compruebo lo que dice, él nunca se equivoca ¿sabes?, sea quien sea, si fue reconocido por el sexto sentido de Draco, aquella persona tiene una victoria asegurada en la vida.- admitió como si él no acabara de creérselo.- mi mitad es más mundana, podríamos de decir que él es Apolo y yo soy Baco. Me encargo de mover los hilos y las influencias, eso lo aprendí de mi padre. Draco podría hacerlo, pero odia enfrentarse con el "mundillo" como le llama, que Malfoy tenga que enfrentarse al ambiente o hacer de representante de artistas desataría un enfrentamiento con su padre.

-¿A que te refieres?- cada vez se notaba más interesada en la charla.

-Esta claro, tendría naturalmente que toparse con Lucius.- expresó con ojos desorbitados.- es por eso que yo doy las entrevistas y esas cosas.

-Entiendo.- se sentía curiosa, podía imaginarse en acción a la dupla que ambos formaban, por otro lado, necesitaba averiguar más. Eso si que era parte de su genética: la eterna curiosidad.- dime Theo, ¿cómo es que se conocieron?

-¡Ah!- exclamó con entusiasmo.- esa es una larga historia. En resumidas cuentas, desde hace mucho, nuestras familias han estado en contacto, a Draco lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, pero nos acercamos en la juventud, ya que estudiábamos música en el mismo conservatorio.

-Draco… ¿Draco es músico?- preguntó estupefacta. Ahora era ella la sorprendida, aquella revelación consiguió aumentar sus ganas de verlo.

-Sí, y por tu reacción, creo que no te lo contó.

-Tal vez quiso hacerlo y yo no lo dejé.- expresó cabizbaja, Theodore le echó una mirada de comprensión que Hermione recibió agradecida.

-En lo que a mi respecta, ambos tocamos de maravilla, la única ventaja que él tiene, es el cello. Yo nunca he podido tocarlo bien, y el suele fastidiarme por eso. Los dos dominamos el piano, la guitarra, el saxofón, el clarinete, la bat…

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonido vibrante, Theo se palpó el bolsillo del chaquetón que llevaba y extrajo de él un celular de apariencia muy moderna.

-Karim, sí… voy en seguida… ¿Irina está ahí?… ok, fíjate que sea bien atendida, denle lo que ella pida… ciertamente… nos vemos.- después de cortar la llamada miró a Hermione de forma inquisitiva.- tengo asuntos que atender, puedes seguir viendo las fotografías si quieres, o puedes subir conmigo y esperar a Draco en su oficina.

-No quiero importunar.- contestó.- seguiré observando la exposición y luego subo.

-Está bien, le diré a Orson que esté atento.- la besó en una mejilla y se dispuso a salir de la galería no sin antes despedirse.

Hermione observó como se alejaba y pronto siguió con su recorrido, le faltaba admirar unas veinte imágenes y no dudó en seguir analizándolas. Rió para sí al recordar su antiguo trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo debía hacerse un juicio de tales cosas y trasmitirlo para el suplemento.

Sorbió de su ginger ale refrescándose la garganta, mientras observaba la fotografía de un bailarín en mallas con las piernas flexionadas sobre el suelo.

-¿No te aburres de estar parada?- preguntó una voz de plata.

-No si entretengo la vista.- contestó tratando de no sonar nerviosa. No quiso voltear y enfrentarle la mirada, prefirió seguir de espaldas haciendo como si nada, no obstante el temblor de sus piernas la delató, o eso pensó ella.

Sintió el eco de sus pasos y supo que él estaba cerca cuando el aire tibio de su aliento le rozó la nuca, esa sutil caricia la hizo estremecer, cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo discurso que nublara su mente con anterioridad.

-Estaba esperándote.- susurró Draco sobre su cuello, antes de rozarlo suavemente con sus labios, mucho antes de voltearla.

El beso que llegó a continuación, sólo Draco pudo adivinarlo.

.

.

.

Bien, el título de cap, si lo notaron, está relacionado con la ley de Murphy, esa de: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal... al parecer el cielo se le despejó a mi querida Hermione. jiji... el soundtrack de hoy fue proporcionado por Kurt Cobain y compañia, este personaje Frances es cómo la suegra a la que hay que agradar, ella pasó la prueba con sobresaliente ¿por qué se preguntaran? la respuesta es simple: el sexy vestidito lila.

Para las que creían que Gin iba a hacer que Hermione le sacara celos a Draco con Ron, pues... lero lero. no podría haber puesto a Luna en esa situacion, y consideré infantil tal caso, aunque a veces es divertido ver como caen los hombres en nuestras manipulaciones. No era tan dramático el plan de Ginny, pero válido igualmente. en fin.. chan chan.. Como muchas querian, Draco volvió a la acción (siquiera enojado, él es el cuerdo de esta pareja) y aunque sus lineas son pocas y están al final, en el próximo cap tendrá más protagonismo, advierto que se pone candente como Angie Granger quería... creo que no sólo ella.

por último, me alegro y me pone muy pero muy feliz que lean mi fic y que les guste, la mayoría está reacio a leer universos alternos. Pienso que a estas alturas, yo no podría poner a estos personajes en un mundo de magia, Rowling ya lo hizo y en sus libros dejó en claro que Hermione es de Ron. lo que me sorprendió, no demasiado en verdad, fue el review de un hombre, a Viktor jos Krum muchas gracias por su opinión, espero que si hay más de ellos leyendo, dejen su comentario.

jojojo una amiga me dijo que debía mantener el suspenso y actualizar cada dos semanas, pero cuando termino un cap me pongo ansiosa y quiero subirlo de inmediato, ¿qué piensan ustedes? debo mantener el suspenso para el proximo? que en todo caso es rated M.. demoraré un mes, tal vez una año en actualizar?? enviaré el dibujo algún día? la respuesta a eso es sí, la excusa a mi tardanza es la universidad y mi tremendo inconformismo, cada vez que veo el dibujo lo cambio y así va, nunca es lo que era en un principio..

bueno, hasta aquí llega mi chachara, saludos y besos a todos

chau


	10. de cómo funcionan dos mitades

Capítulo recién salido del horno, a pocos días de la última actualización, por y para ustedes, disfruten o no disfruten… ahí les va.

.

.

.

**De cómo funcionan dos mitades**

Se elevaba por sobre el suelo, y no era exagerado decir que esa especie de atracción que ejercían sus cuerpos estaba desafiando la ley de gravedad, pero en verdad era una descripción muy lejana al contexto. Siendo sinceros, aún ocupaban el centro de la galería con los pies bien pegados al suelo, besándose como si los días que desperdiciaron les pasaran la cuenta en ese momento. Tenían a modo de testigo, las imágenes inertes a su alrededor, y en un recóndito y pequeño lugar de sus mentes, lo único que les quedaba de conciencia reveló que el mundo seguía su camino mientras ellos disfrutaban de su pequeño reencuentro. No quisieron romper el abrazo en cuanto la caricia tuvo su término.

-Debo suponer que estoy perdonada.- dijo Hermione, estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-De hecho no, ese beso corresponde a un simple impulso carnal, no hay mensaje implícito dentro.- admitió, mitad serio, mitad bromeando.

-No estarás hablando en serio.- no se asustó ante el comentario, si Draco se la ponía difícil, ella aceptaría el reto, acordó ir de frente y con completa seguridad.- Ya me has castigado lo suficiente, llevo menos de una semana torturando mi ocupada mente.

-Nunca los días fueron tan largos.- ironizó Draco, pero las palabras habían sido las correctas.

-Eres perfecto, si tú me hubieras hecho lo que yo a ti, tendrías muchos problemas para recuperar mi confianza.- confesó, y era cierto. Si él la hubiese insultado de la misma forma, seguramente ella lo habría dado por perdido.

-El hubiera no existe, además no estuvo ni estará en mis planes el comportarme como tú lo hiciste.- dijo a modo de regaño, frunció levemente el ceño tratando de parecer enojado, no obstante su sonrisa torcida lo delató.- aunque no lo creas, soy el mínimo de prejuicioso y pésimo buscando datos en Internet.

-Realmente lo siento.- para evitar que él viera la triste mirada patética que tenía, escondió su rostro entre su camisa, estaba muy avergonzada y Draco parecía disfrutarlo, era en definitiva, su venganza personal.- me comporte más idiota que lo normal.

-Has venido.- le alzó el rostro para mirarla bien.- no eres una idiota.

-Si Frances no se hubiese plantado en mi puerta no te habría encontrado.- siguió con su triste intento de disculpa. Esa vena masoquista únicamente se dejaba ver en esas situaciones

-No desperdiciaste la oportunidad que te di, eso dista mucho de ser idiota.- dijo Draco con tono incitante, le envió un mensaje subliminal que ella supo captar.

-Tú.- acusó mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo, no tuvo éxito, ya que en verdad no quería que él la soltara.- tú me manipulaste… ¿y si no te hubiese funcionado?

-Pero lo hizo.

-Además de apuesto eres soberbio.- rodó los ojos al terminar su afirmación.

-Además de neurótica ese vestido te queda fenomenal, me pregunto como Nott pudo resistirse.- le agradaba el humor de Draco, la había acusado de neurótica y al mismo tiempo la había halagado y ella no sabía entre qué polos debía reaccionar.

-Él parece ser más cuerdo que tú.- le lanzó un contraataque.

-Diría más bien que sabe lo que le conviene.- reflexionó Draco con una pizca de amenaza en su tono de voz.

-Entonces, ¿ésta simpática charla significa que me perdonas?

-Sip.

-Me lo has dejado demasiado fácil.- reconoció ella, y era verdad, quien sabe por qué razón insistía en torturarse con el asunto. Él la había perdonado ¿y qué? Algunas personas eran así, no necesitaban agasajos, ni lisonjearías, ni excesivas disculpas.

-Reconozco que odio hacerme de rogar, y menos cuando eso signifique no volver a verte.- dijo con coquetería, hizo un intento de besarla, pero ella lo rechazó juguetona.

-Y yo que venía dispuesta a arrodillarme para que me perdonaras.

-¿Bromeas? Aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo.- él comenzó a motivarse, Hermione pensó en seguirle la corriente.

-Honestamente… tengo mejores armas.

-¿Ah si? Estoy ansioso por someterme a ellas.- empleó su tono de galán.

-Eres bastante fácil.- se burló la castaña.

-Te dije que no me hago de rogar.

-Deberías.

-¿Así lo haces tú?- cuestionó arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

Era imposible, hiciera lo que hiciera, si bromeaba tratando de ofenderlo él ni se inmutaba, al parecer nada lo afectaba. Por más que intentara hacerlo caer en sus ataques, el tiro le salía por la culata.

-Soy mujer, tengo el gen del chantaje emocional.- intentó la estrategia de burlarse de uno mismo.

-¡Brillante!, muero de curiosidad por saber cuales son tus armas de persuasión.

-Tengo mi carta bajo la manga.- dijo de modo insinuante.

-Si es el vestido, confieso que funcionó.- Draco dio un silbido de admiración, acto seguido, se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma tentadora. Éste simple pero sugerente gesto logró remover algo en el interior de Hermione, dejándola muda por unos segundos.

-Creo que mi soborno es mucho mejor que un vestido.- pudo decir en cuanto se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

-Mucho mejor que tu vestido eres tú sin él.

-Ya desearías.

Draco la tomó por la mano e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, el vaporoso vestido se levantó por sobre sus rodillas, después la acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón, haciendo que su torso chocara bruscamente con la espalda desnuda de ella.

-No me tientes Hermione.- le susurró al oído.

-Estoy a solas contigo en esta galería, los demás están arriba y me atrevo a suponer que eres mucho más fuerte que yo, definitivamente corro peligro.

-Eres más inteligente de lo conveniente.

-Será mejor que subamos.- no tuvo otra opción que soltarse de la cálida prisión que le proporcionaban sus brazos, si seguía tan cerca de él, perdería la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Draco.

-Porque el soborno esta en mi portafolio.

-Ok.- aceptó a regañadientes.- pero antes…

La tomó por el mentón, acercándola a su boca. Ella, ni tonta ni perezosa, no se quedó sin reaccionar, atrapó el labio inferior de Draco con sus dientes y tiró un poco, él soltó un gruñido que estaba entre el dolor y el placer e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás en lo que parecía ser un juego de atrápame si puedes. No contó con que el rubio jugaría las cartas a su favor, atacando su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas. Abrió los ojos de un momento a otro, manifestando sorpresa frente a tal atrevimiento, Draco soltó una risita traviesa antes de volver a sumergirla en el placer que le proporcionaban sus labios.

-Abre los ojos.- dijo, cuando por fin pudieron separarse.- o serás el único caso de coma por un beso.

-Sé que esto hará que tu ego sobrepase las fronteras, pero tengo que confesar que extrañaba estos labios tuyos.-declaró ella tratando de darle un tono de solemnidad a sus palabras.

-¿Sólo los labios?- preguntó, en tanto le regalaba pequeños y cortos besos.

-Claro, ¿qué? creías que extrañaría tu cara bonita, o tus increíbles ojos, o tu esplendida espalda o tu…

-No te estas ayudando.- podría haber seguido enumerando sus cualidades, pero Draco parecía querer actuar en vez de hablar.

-No quiero ayudarme contigo.- concluyó, en lo que fue una derrota convertida en victoria.- Dije nada más que la verdad.

-Seguro.

Draco se deshizo de su abrazo, alejándose un paso de ella, como una animal que huele el peligro. Llevó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperó.

-¿Te has sonrojado?- preguntó, sorprendida por el efecto de sus palabras. Pensó que esa era la oportunidad de tomar la sartén por el mango.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.- le respondió Draco, tratando de sonar arrogante.

-Créeme, en mis sueños, lo menos que haces es sonrojarte.- atacó Hermione, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estas provocándome.- expresó de manera incitadora y se acercó a ella todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, derrochaba seguridad por los poros, sin embargo, Hermione ya sabía su secreto, ella sabía cómo ponerlo en su lugar.

-Subamos.- sentenció.

La cara de Draco era de una increíble sorpresa, sus ojos claros pasaban desde las entradas hasta Hermione y viceversa. Theo a su lado, movía la boca como un pez fuera del agua. En tanto, ella sonreía satisfecha de sí misma y de Ginny obviamente, acordó que tendría que pagar el favor concedido por su amiga. Al parecer, a Draco si le había gustado su regalo, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño chiquito ante las entradas preferenciales del partido que jugaría Ron, sólo le faltaba dar saltitos y correr por toda el lugar.

Estaban dentro de su oficina, la cual era ampliamente iluminada por los focos de la calle, estaba decorada en tonos verdes y los muebles eran muy sencillos y modernos. Hace unos momentos ella había sacado de su portafolio dos entradas para el partido que jugaría la selección de Inglaterra para la eurocopa, se las había mostrado con la cautela de quien no sabe si la trampa resulta o no. El efecto fue increíble, él había quedado con su linda boquita entreabierta de la emoción, después de lanzar un grito llamando a Theodore, le dio un corto beso en forma de agradecimiento, Theo asomó su cabeza por la puerta de manera prudente a la espera de alguna reacción.

Ahora se encontraban ambos ante ella, las palabras hace minutos que no salían, ellos solo se comunicaban por gestos barbáricos y miradas curiosas, Theo intentaba quitarle los boletos de las manos para así verlos mejor, pero Draco no dejaba que él los tocara.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- preguntó finalmente.

-Ginny me las dio, eran para dos de sus hermanos que no podrán ir.

-¿Y ella de donde las sacó?-volvió a preguntar, mientras daba un golpecito en las manos de Theo.

-Las robó.-dijo ella como si nada.

-Noooo... - dijeron los muchachos al unísono. Hermione comenzó a reír, divertida ante sus caras.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿recuerdas a Ron?- Draco asintió sin despegar los ojos de las entradas.- bueno, pues él es seleccionado nacional.

-¿Hablas de Ronald Weasley, el nuevo delantero?- inquirió Theodore.

-Sabía que había visto a ese pelirrojo antes.- confesó el rubio.

-Es delantero del _Chelsea_.- aclaró Theo con tono de entendido.

-Yo voy por el _Arsenal_ Nott

-¿Tú de que vas Hermione?- quiso saber el moreno.

-Ni idea, hablan en chino para mi, el único equipo que he visto jugar es el de Ron.- expresó con sinceridad, no era muy adepta al fútbol, casi siempre eran Ginny y Luna las que la obligaban a ir al estadio.

-No has visto nada, son pésimos.- opinó Draco, con un gesto de desprecio que no le pasó desapercibido.

-¡Hey! no te metas con mi equipo.

-Tu equipo apesta Theo

-Te compadezco Hermione, tendrás que aguantarlo más tiempo que yo.- le dijo Theo, acompañando lo dicho con una cara apta para un funeral.

-No creo que sea tan duro.

-Oh créeme, lo será.- dijo Draco en doble sentido. Hermione y Theo ignoraron olímpicamente su comentario.

-No entiendo Hermione, si las entradas son para mí y para Draco ¿qué papel juegas tú aquí?

-Cállate Nott.- soltó Draco tratando de contener la risa.

Estaba muy risueña con esos dos bufones, recordó las típicas riñas futbolísticas de Harry y Ron, ya que el primero era fan del Arsenal al igual que Draco, y que Ron jugara en el _Chelsea_ no variaba su camiseta. De repente se sintió ansiosa por comprobar de qué modo se llevarían sus amigos con el rubio. Fue armando diferentes hipótesis al tiempo que se despedían de Theo y de Karim, aprovechó de invitar a ambos a su discreto cóctel del sábado.

Draco conducía igual o mejor que Frances, tal vez él le enseñara a ser tan precisamente rápido, porque habían salido hace pocos minutos de la galería central y ya estaban a mitad de camino, Draco se veía concentrado en la carretera, pero eso no le evitaba mirar de vez en cuando a Hermione, quien, apenas tocó el asiento del jeep, se tiró en picada a la radio del auto; _Don´t__ be shy_ de _The Libertines_ los acompañó por un momento, animando el estado de sopor que estaba abarcando a la castaña.

Era tarde, y al día siguiente debía cumplir con su nuevo horario de editora. Después que terminara la animosa canción, el sueño poco a poco trató de atraparla, y la suave _bossa nova_ que desplazara a The Libertines no la estaba ayudando a mantenerse despierta.

-Tienes hambre.- afirmó el rubio.

-Sí, ¿sabes? almorcé dos bollos y dos ginger ale.

-Eso no es almuerzo.- dijo arqueando las cejas

-Te dije que no sabía cocinar.- le recordó Hermione.

-Yo podría cocinarte algo.- ofreció, en lo que a ella tuvo que considerar un gesto extremadamente gentil.

-No le encontrarías utilidad a las porquerías que tengo en casa.

-Por eso estas tan delgada, debes alimentarte pésimo.- le tomó la mano, besándole el dorso.

-Estoy flaca por que tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿Celebraras tu ascenso?- preguntó. Ella le había dado la noticia después que abandonaran la exposición de fotografías, Draco la empujó hasta la pared más cercana, besándola largo rato a modo de felicitación.

-El sábado.

-¿Estoy invitado?- dijo, mientras giraba el volante para doblar una esquina.

-Es evidente.- hizo un gesto de asentimiento, luego miró extrañada la calle por donde iban.- estas doblando mal, era hacia el otro lado y derecho por el camino.

-Lo sé, iremos a mi casa.- anunció al tiempo que la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Es una forma muy sutil de invitarme.- expresó, a sabiendas que se avecinaba uno de esos diálogos patentados por ambos.

-¿Necesitas que sea sutil?

-Si fueras sutil, no serias humano.

-Y a ti te gusta mi humanidad.- movió las cejas de arriba abajo, logrando hacer una mueca tentadora.

-¿Qué me vas a preparar?

-Ese cambio de tema fue lo menos sutil que he escuchado.- dijo Draco, deteniéndose a mirarla en luz roja.

-Nunca dije que yo lo fuera.- se acercó con intención de besarlo, pero la bocina de un taxi les avisó el cambio a luz verde. Draco no tomó en cuenta los gritos del hombre y le dio respuesta a su gesto.

-Es tarde, así que haré algo liviano, no te daré pasta a estas horas, los carbohidratos serían muy pesados y te podrían caer mal al estomago.

-Impresionante.- pronunció, exagerando su expresión shockeada.

-¿El qué?

-Obviamente tú, estoy impresionada contigo; tocas el piano, la guitarra, el saxofón, el clarinete, la batería, y dominas el violoncello mejor que Theodore y a parte te queda tiempo para hacer de mecenas y cocinar ¿hay algo que no hagas?

Sabía que estaba citando las palabras que él había pronunciado en alguna ocasión, lo que no se aventuró a suponer fue que por segunda vez el tiro le saldría por la culata.

-Sí, no contamino el medio ambiente a través de plantas de petróleo, ni soborno a personas inescrupulosas para que pasen por alto mis delitos.- dijo con una voz que simulaba a los narradores de películas de terror.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a los comentarios de Draco, pues por lo que conocía de él, era en definitiva, de los que gustan quedarse con la última palabra. No obstante, ya tendría tiempo de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Eso ya no es gracioso.- expresó ceñuda.

-Pensé que lo seria, lo siento.

-Tendrás que recompensar este mal rato.- se estaba haciendo la víctima a propósito, y Draco decidió complacerla.

-Cocinaré pavo al horno con ensalada salteada.

-¡Yumi!- exclamó al tiempo que su estómago gruñía.

-Llegamos.- le avisó el rubio.

-No lo creo.- pestaño varias veces, la conversación con Draco la había revitalizado o quizás era la comida.- Que rapidez.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos no creyeron lo que tenían en frente, ante ella se alzaba la casa de las enredaderas en el balcón, Draco vivía en la parte elegante de la ciudad, rodeado de vecinos pudientes y relativamente cerca del parque que los había reunido. Distinguió como las flores color vino estaban cerradas en capullos.

-Amo esta casa.

-¿Linda no?- él le sonreía de oreja a oreja, tal vez divertido por su mueca de admiración.- era de mi familia materna y ahora que todos muerden la tierra, es mía.

-Es preciosa, siempre que paso en bicicleta me quedo largo rato mirándola y deseando que fuese mía.

-Tu departamento no esta nada mal.

-Lo sé, pero tu casa es perfecta, es la más bonita del barrio.

-Theo cree que debería mandar a esculpir leones en la entrada.

-Eso sería demasiado ostentoso.- declaró mientras subían los escalones de ingreso.

-Descuida, lo dijo como burla hacia mi vecina.

Draco echó una mirada a la casa del lado, Hermione siguió la dirección de sus ojos y comenzó a reír, la casa del lado tenía un aspecto horrendo, era como si la paleta entera de pintura se hubiese derramado en las paredes, estaba espantosamente decorada y esculpidos en la entrada, había dos pavos reales de los colores más chillones posibles.

-Es muy excéntrica.- dijo de manera oportuna.

-Pero me da muchos momentos de felicidad, en especial con sus noches de ópera barata.

Se adentraron en aquella preciosa construcción, él la guió al interior de su hogar, en lo que tenía el aspecto de ser una increíble metáfora. Hermione dedujo que en el vestíbulo fácilmente cabía la sala de su apartamento, no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar al puro estilo de Frances, ya que el hombre antes sus ojos acaparó toda su atención. Draco le quitó el abrigo de lana y aprovechó de besar uno de sus hombros, luego lo guardó junto con el suyo detrás de una puerta escondida a la vista. La tomó de la mano y ella notó como ese espacio por él proporcionado, no le quedaba ni grande ni chico, era perfecto, hubiese imaginado que las grandes manos de Draco iban a tragarse las suyas, no obstante, se amoldaron a la perfección.

La llevó hacia la sala, maravillándola con los amplios ventanales que cubrían la mayor parte de la pared frontal y su sencillo decorado, todo era muy Draco, desde el tapiz hasta la lámpara de la esquina. Observó que algo tenían en común, y era la gran cantidad de obras puestas sobre la pared.

-¡Vaya! Yo sólo tengo miniaturas.- dijo cuando sus ojos chocaron con una escultura.

-Esa la modeló mi madre.

-¿Cómo era tu madre?

-Alguien muy bella y muy fuerte.

Draco se dirigió a una de las esquinas, en donde habitaba una fotografía de diámetro medio, se volteó a observarla con un gesto de invitación, Hermione pudo apreciar lo bello de un dolor sereno, él no parecía sufrir por la muerte de su madre. La mujer retratada en la fotografía estaba lejos de ser bonita y agraciada, era simplemente hermosa, tenía el aspecto de un ángel, sin embargo su mirada era desafiante y aristocrática, algo que sin duda, Draco había heredado.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Narcissa Black.- contestó.

-Tienes sus ojos.

-Y su carácter.

-Agradécelo.- dijo en broma, para tratar de alivianar cualquier pensamiento de tristeza en la mente de Draco.

-Lo hago, cada día.

-¿La extrañas mucho?- pensó que era una pregunta tonta en cuanto la formuló.

-Siempre.- respondió, con el tono de voz que se le da a una gran verdad.

Él no lucía afectado, estaba tan calmado cómo un felino descansando, de hecho sonreía de forma encantadora, tal vez recordando momentos compartidos con su madre. Hermione mantenía la vista fija en la foto en blanco y negro, y se atrevió a pensar que era el retrato de una joven a penas en la edad adulta más que de una mujer ad portas de una muerte por cáncer. Sintió esa inquietud de alguien que se sabe observado, miró de reojo y allí estaba él; sus ojos claros detenidos en su perfil, la miraba como si existiese nada al rededor. La incomodidad no se hizo presente, al contrario de eso, tener la atención por parte de Draco era una dicha, eso era, se sintió dichosa, feliz de haber borrado sus días de soledad.

-Mira y aprende.- le ordenó.

-Draco es imposible.-rodó los ojos desesperada ante los intentos por enseñarle a cocinar.- es como tratar de meterle en la cabeza los colores a un ciego.

-Te das por vencida muy fácil.

-¡Por dios!- gritó vencida, condujo sus pasos hacia el rubio, dispuesta a recibir sus clases culinarias.

Esparcidos por toda la mesa, estaban los alimentos para preparar el pavo al horno y la ensalada salteada, Draco tenía todo el supermercado en su cocina, y Hermione pensó para provecho propio, que estaba salvada por mucho tiempo, Amelia ya no tendría que preocuparse de sus comidas.

Trató de ayudarle a preparar la cena encargándose de las tareas simples, como cortar los vegetales o sazonar los filetes de pavo. Draco comenzó a agitar la sartén con la ensalada sobre el fuego, haciendo que los vegetales saltaran y luego los recogía en el aire con un solo movimiento. El pavo estaba en el horno cocinándose con las especias agregadas por la ella misma. Para que el agua no fuera tan desabrida, Hermione puso unas hojitas de menta en una jarra de vidrio, le añadió unas rodajas de limón y finalmente le plantó el agua y los hielos.

Parecían estar en perfecta sincronía, era un trabajo en equipo al que ambos le tomaron el gusto, él necesitaba el guante para el horno y ahí aparecía ella antes de que él lo solicitara, ella se preguntaba en que cajón estaban los cubiertos y ahí estaba él señalándole el lugar antes que se atreviera a preguntar.

-Huele bien.- dijo, llevando sendos platos de comida.

-Buena idea lo de la menta y el limón.- Draco cargaba la jarra con agua y las copas.

-¿Traes el vino? – preguntó, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina con la cadera.

-Lo puse en la mesa.

Decidieron cenar en la mesita de centro de la sala, ella había puesto las servilletas individuales y los cubiertos al tiempo que Draco servía el pavo y la ensalada. Hermione quedó prendada de la pequeña colección de vinos que él poseía, de entre los cuales escogieron un chardonnay.El rubio estuvo de acuerdo con ella, en que era el mejor acompañamiento para carnes blancas.

-Ha quedado exquisito.- se saboreó los labios con cara de satisfacción envidiable.- mis felicitaciones al chef.

-Es idea mía o las especias que agregaste son afrodisíacas.- que estás tratando de provocarme Hermione.

Se preguntó por qué su nombre sonaba como una palabra obscena cuando él lo pronunciaba con ese tono.

-No necesito valerme de afrodisíacos para provocarte Draco.- susurró, ladeando la cabeza.

El sopesó sus palabras con infinita quietud, ella trató de ser paciente a la espera de la típica acidez de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, no fue un comentario insinuante lo que llegó, sino un ademán, un simple ademán volcó su mundo y su control patas arriba y al parecer Draco lo hizo inconcientemente; con la boca entreabierta dejó que su lengua acariciara la punta de un colmillo, mientras sus ojos se encontraban meditando alguna respuesta quemante.

-Es tarde.- soltó, después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas.

-Lo es.- Parpadeó varias veces tratando de despertar de su repentino sopor.

-Te quedaras aquí.- dijo, mientras mojaba sus labios en el vino.

-¿Me queda otra opción?- cuestionó algo hipnotizada.

-Muchas: puedo ir a dejarte, pedir un taxi o dejar que te vayas sola.- ironizó

-Draco…

-Sabes lo que viene ¿no?

-Lo intuyo.

.

.

.

………………………….

Woah… jojojo… Que más podré escribir? No lo sé, estos dos se las traen y al parecer no usan muchas indirectas.

Bien, primero que todo muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que mi fic tenga tan buena acogida, ni se imaginan lo feliz que ando en el día cuando leo sus comentarios tan simpáticos…y jocosos, muchos esperaban un "mayor acercamiento" en este cap, pero no puedo darles más que esta previa. Más adelante se darán cuenta que a esta parejita le gusta el jugueteo antes de… o tal vez ya lo han notado.

La banda sonora de hoy fue Don´t be shy (no seas tímido) del disuelto grupo The Libertines, es una canción muy simple y muy movida. La del siguiente capítulo será una de Bob Dylan y trataré de meterla en algún diálogo o algo así. Habrán visto que me gusta introducir las canciones dentro de la historia no como un songfic o poniéndola en aviso antes que lean el cap. No se, siento que aplicándolas al contexto son más útiles y cumplen alguna función dentro de la imaginación.

Otra vez, agradezco los reviews, a todas las chicas y alguno que otro chico, a las que leen el fic en los compus del cole, a los que recien lo estan leyendo, a los que lo siguen desde el primer cap, a los que pasan la voz, a los que aman y odian a la Hermione que cree y a las que desean a Draco en celofán para el cumple. gracias!!

y para el proximo cap.. y quizás el más "movido", habrá lo que muchas deben esperar, sólo motivenme con su buena onda en los reviews... clickeen GO

dudas y preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente cap

saludos y besos, chauuuu


	11. de cómo rozaste el nirvana

Atención: capítulo con contenido sexual. Dejo la responsabilidad de leer en ustedes, los que tienen criterio sexual establecido. Tampoco es como si fuera triple X…

Disfruten o no disfruten, me encantaría saber sus comentarios.

.

.

.

**De cómo rozaste el nirvana**

Se preguntó qué espíritu maligno había dejado que arruinara esa gran ocasión, entornó los ojos intentando ver algo entre toda esa oscuridad, notó que por lo menos seguía con ropa ya que sentía su arrugado vestido arremolinado bajo las caderas. Inclinó la cabeza desde su nido de almohadas, no logró ver nada, ni siquiera con ayuda de una pequeña luz que se filtraba por el ventanal.

La noche anterior había estado llena de insinuaciones sensuales por parte de ambos. No tuvo muy claro en que momento sus ojos se habían cerrado dejándola a merced de sus sueños. Algo que si recordaba, era que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala después que Draco bajara a comprar chocolates y preservativos.

Su precioso vestidito lila sufría las consecuencias de su estupidez, se sintió incomoda, por supuesto que no estaba acostumbrada a dormirse con ropa y todo, no obstante, y para su consuelo, Draco le había quitado los zapatos y los pendientes antes de acostarla en su cama. Bastante atinado.

Nada en aquella habitación brillaba anunciando la hora, tanteó en la mesita de noche a su costado, tratando de encontrar su celular o algo que le sirviera. Recordó que lo había dejado en el portafolio, así que desistió dando un suspiro.

Dormida, profundamente dormida, todavía no se lo creía.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.- le dijo una voz adormilada.

-¿Draco?- preguntó pestañando entre la oscuridad, no pudo verlo, pero captó que su voz venía de un lado de la cama. Antes, ni lo había distinguido.

-mmmm…- ronroneó a modo de respuesta.

-Me he quedado dormida.- le dijo dubitativa.

-mmmm…- fue su escueta confirmación.

No se estaba sintiendo muy convencida de sus propias capacidades mentales. Sin embargo, no ganaba nada con volver a torturarse, en vez de eso, prefirió infundirse fuerzas y de pensar positivo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando descansar sus rizos en la almohada. El tono de Draco no había sido de enojo, ni de frustración, pero cómo notarlo si apenas estaba despierto.

Se dedicó a Buscar el calor se su cuerpo en la inmensidad del lecho, tanteó su cabello, dándose el gusto de revolver sus dedos en el.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?- susurró lo más cerca que pudo de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?- balbuceó más adormilado que antes.- hablas gracioso cuando estás media dormida… ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo.

-Pero…- exactamente no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura si Draco recordaría esa charla al amanecer.

-Duerme bonita, estás cansada.- murmuró. Ella protestó meneando la cabeza.

-Tú bebiste más vino que yo ¿Por qué no te quedaste dormido?- comenzó a desesperarse, abrumada con la ligereza de Draco.

Ya le gustaría tener a ella ese desinterés.

-Sólo fueron unos sorbos Hermione, estabas cansada.- hablaba de manera cancina, arrastrando las palabras como lo hace la lengua adormilada de un borracho.- en el desayuno tendremos tiempo de… mmmm…

-Draco…- le agitó el hombro tratando de despertarlo. De verdad quería saber que pensaba al respecto.

-Dile a los gitanos que se vayan…- balbuceó el rubio.

Hermione miro entre la oscuridad con gesto confundido, al instante soltó una risita ante tal incoherencia, luego bostezó notando su repentino cansancio. Ya platicarían durante el desayuno, pensó.

-Gracias por quitarme los zapatos.- le dijo entre bostezos, estaba claro que Draco no la escuchó.

Cerró los ojos hasta volver a despertar con el sonido de _Blister in the sun_, trató de escaparse de las sábanas y el edredón que Draco le había echado encima, pataleó y pataleó hasta que al fin logró salir de todo el desastre. Sin tener que mirarse en el espejo supo que estaba hecha un lío; con el vestido más que arrugado y los rizos apuntando hacia todas partes. Estiró sus piernas antes de encaminarse al baño de la habitación.

Draco parecía tener una fiesta en su cocina, desde su lugar al frente del lavabo, escuchaba la música de los _Violent__ Femmes_ mezclada con ruidos de loza y metal. No quiso ni siquiera asomarse al pasillo antes de arreglar el aspecto que tenía.

Dentro del baño se entretuvo curioseando; había periódicos, revistas sobre deportes, autos y música, todas esparcidas en una mesita baja; el inmenso espejo al que se acercó le devolvió su imagen de cuerpo entero, tenía la facha de un esperpento y tuvo que afirmarse en el lavabo para no caerse del susto. El maquillaje de los ojos estaba corrido y las sábanas habían dejado marcas en su rostro, ni hablar de su cabello, que parecía un enredo de estambre

Era extraño, pensó, mientras se daba una ducha. Había caído ante el sueño en vez de disfrutar las bondades del cuerpo de Draco, sin embargo no le venía mal, sentía los músculos descansados y su ánimo crecía con cada gota de agua que la tocaba, quizás fuera mas apropiado aquel estado de relajación que una Hermione ojerosa y debilitada, después de todo, Draco no podía quejarse, el día anterior había estado pesado y lleno de sorpresas que terminaron por pasarle la cuenta. Si se hubiesen acostado, seguramente él iba a hacer el amor con una muñeca de trapo.

-Te traje ropa de cambio.- anunció Draco entrando sin anunciarse antes. El baño estaba lleno de vapor de agua, pero ella supo sin duda alguna, que el rubio no tuvo impedimento de verla a través de la mampara transparente.

-Gracias Draco, ahora salgo.- contestó con el cuerpo de pronto tenso.

-Por favor.- le dijo burlón.

-Digo, ahora no. Así que puedes irte.- dijo en tono de advertencia, el rubio dejó salir una carcajada.

-Ok, te espero en la cocina.- sin quitarle la mirada, desapareció por la puerta.

Volvió a repasar su aspecto en el espejo, la blusa de seda azul le quedaba perfecta y el pantalón de tela gris se ajustó a sus caderas sin ningún problema, sintió curiosidad por saber el origen de aquella vestimenta, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa y así salió de aquella habitación, sonriente y repentinamente hambrienta.

Bajó una hermosa escalera de caracol pretendiendo hacerse una trenza. Hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse a Draco subir cada escalón con ella a cuestas.

Escuchaba su voz de plata cantando desde la cocina, y hasta ella llegó un exquisito olor a comida, apuró el paso, no obstante, antes de llegar a la sala, una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención, se acercó curiosa. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al asomar su cabeza por el umbral; ante ella, una habitación inmensa reunía variados tipos de instrumentos musicales, desde un gran piano de cola hasta una pequeña armónica guardada en un cofrecito, recorrió el lugar como Draco había hecho con su estudio, movió cosas y escudriñó por algunos minutos. Decenas de diplomas y fotografías cubrían las paredes, pequeños atriles sostenían algunas partituras, pero lo que más le gustó fue el violoncello, que según Theo, Draco dominaba mejor que él.

Estaba rozando las cuerdas con sus dedos cuando él la encontró.

-Aquí estabas, fui al baño y creí que el vapor te había derretido.- sonrió con esa mueca torcida, Hermione reconoció que esos ojos claros eran hermosos cuando la sonrisa también llegaba a ellos.- el desayuno se enfría y me gusta comer crepes calientes, no fríos.

-Mételos en el microondas.- se burló ella.

-Touché.- él dejó de recargarse en el marco de la puerta y se acercó lentamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- así que has encontrado mis pequeños tesoros.

Hermione arqueó una ceja mientras sus dedos rozaban el esplendido piano de cola, aquella obra de arte estaba lejos de ser pequeño.

-¿Podrás tocarlo algún día para mi?- le dijo señalando el cello.

-Puedo contratar una sinfónica sólo para ti.- él disminuyó los pasos que los separaban, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en punta de la nariz.

-Yo no quiero una sinfónica.- protestó con ternura, pero apenas le salió la voz.

-Si quieres toco el saxofón, es más sensual.- susurró sobre sus labios.

-No, quiero el cello.- ella le dio cortos besos antes de alejarse.

-El cello será entonces.- dijo Draco al tiempo que le tomaba la mano- ¡pero ya vamos a comer!

Innegablemente, él era uno de los mejores en la cocina, Hermione nunca había probado unos crepés tan deliciosos como esos, estaban mezclados con miel y nueces, y flameados al coñac. Y también había preparado una naranjada fresca sólo para ella.

-Ha estado excelente.- dijo palmeándose la panza.

-Me alegro que te gustara.- sonrió conforme, mientras se disponían a levantar la mesa.

-Es que no podría odiar nada que sea preparado por ti, primero la cena de anoche y luego los crepés que ni la madre de Ron podría preparar ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

-Adivina.

-¿Frances?

-Quién más.- se volteó para vaciar los platos y ella le ayudó a guardarlos en el lavavajillas.

-¿Has visto mi portafolio?- preguntó cuando ya salían de la cocina.

-Sí, lo dejé en el sofá ¿Por qué?- la abrazó por la espalda en tanto caminaban a la sala.

-Porque debería irme, se está haciendo tarde, y entro a las ocho en el Times.- se recordó a sí misma, tratando de que eso valiera para poder dejar a Draco.

-Pero si son las siete, si te llevo no tardaras más de diez minutos.

Él estaba a punto de ganar.

-Olvidas que tengo que pasar a vestirme, no puedo andar con ropas ajenas.- le aclaró mirando la bonita blusa azul.

-Esas eran de Narcisa, así que puedes quedártelas.- dijo Draco con simpleza.

Esparcía pequeños besos sobre su cuello, que le hicieron meditar sobre la importancia de llegar temprano al trabajo. Pero luego, sintió unas cosaquillas en la espalda que nada tenían que ver con los besos de Draco. Era algo escalofriante, por no decir horrendo, usar la ropa de tu suegra, y más si ella estaba muerta.

-¿Tienes ropa de tu madre?- reaccionó al fin, al parecer Draco todavía no superaba la muerte de su madre.

-Pues sí.- le dijo sin dejar de besarle el cuello.- no he tenido tiempo de regalar todo, además Frances es bastante prudente con eso, mi madre solo se vestía de diseñador y al parecer le duele el estomago cada vez que regalo algo de su armario a la caridad.

-Me está picando el bichito de la moda.- se relajó al saber aquellas razones. Después de todo, la madre de Draco había sido bella y esbelta, no sería una abominación que la ropa le calzara tan bien, nunca se preocupaba de esas cosas, pero debía reconocer que eran de buen gusto y que ambas prendas le quedaban perfectas. Cerró los ojos, Dejando que él le mordiera la oreja y deleitándose ante la sensación.

-Anda vamos.- paró en seco y la soltó.- haremos algo de tiempo hasta que le muestres al mundo como se luce un _Carolina Herrera_ con un _Prada_.

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas.- reflexionó tentada de tirársele encima.

-¿Te sorprende mi buen gusto?- preguntó con un fingido tono de ofendido.

-Dirás el buen gusto de tu madre.

-¡Hey! Yo elegí tu vestuario, debes reconocer mi excelente trabajo, aunque pensándolo bien, no cuesta nada hacerte ver hermosa.

-Touché.- él la hizo sonreír con su halago. En forma de agradecimiento lo besó por largo rato, hasta que el traicionero tiempo se hizo justo.

Salieron de la casa como lo haría una joven y feliz pareja, la vecina del lado cantaba _Madamme__ Butterfly_ desde su balcón y Hermione pudo entender a que se refería Draco con opera barata.

-Honestamente, esta mujer acaba de matar millones de células auditivas de mis oídos.

-Es asombroso como llega al si sostenido.- opinó Draco, luciendo una graciosa mueca de desconcierto.

-Él es taaaan músico.- se burló la castaña.

Camino al trabajo, al rubio le dio por escuchar Ray Charles, cantó a viva voz durante toda la trayectoria hacia el _Times_ y ella no podía más que sonreír por su espontaneidad y ligereza. Su desfachatez era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él, ya que lograba que ella también sintiera algo de aquella energía imprudente.

-woooooh… bien, no sabes nena… niña, no sabes nena… ooow no sabes nena… pequeña pequeña, no sabes… Por favor escúchame nena… niña, estoy muy enamorado de ti… gira tu lámpara… dije que giraras tu lámpara… wooooah gírala hacia abajo… por favor, gira tu lámpara… vamos nena… niña, estoy muy enamorado de ti...- él cantaba en una muy buena imitación de _Ray__ Charles_. Era tan endiabladamente bueno con los tonos altos que no sintió la necesidad de hundirse en su asiento.

Durante el desayuno no habían tenido insinuaciones ni indirectas sexuales, sin embargo fue increíble como evadieron el hecho de no haber intimado por más de la mitad del trayecto al Times. La castaña lo atribuyó a la extrema paciencia de Draco y a su gusto por cantarle a todo el tráfico, tal vez era verdad eso que él decía, tal vez ella era una neurótica que exageraba las cosas sólo para torturarse. Buscó en su mente algún trauma de la infancia que se ligara a tal conducta defectuosa. Y tal vez le dio a su cara un bonito gesto de confusión, ya que Draco dejó de cantar para echarle miraditas preocupadas.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó.

-En la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- contestó.

-Bueno, en mi opinión, no creo que sean muy inmortales, el otro día me comí dos que estaban bien muertos…

-Draco- rodó los ojos y vio como él le sonreía burlón, no se podía quejar, ella había dejado la puerta abierta a los comentarios del rubio.- es una forma de decir.

-¿Y por qué no mejor lo dices como es?

-Ok.- se rindió.- pensaba en nosotros y en la noche que desperdiciamos.- resopló haciendo que su flequillo se levantara.

Hermione asumió un hecho, y era que a fin de cuentas, siempre tendría que estar entre dos polos de reacción, lo amaba o lo odiaba, o ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú crees que la desperdiciamos?- preguntó con los ojos teatralmente desorbitados. Se estaba burlando de ella.

-Pues si, digo, ambos estábamos a punto de…- se detuvo, era extraño cuando las palabras no salían en cuanto te enfrentabas a la simplicidad de la verdad.

-¿De qué?- la provocó evidentemente divertido.- Dilo; echar un polvo, follar, joder, coger, tener sexo, hacer el amor…

-Intimar.- aclaró de manera decorosa, respingaba su cabeza en un gesto de dignidad.

Trató de no distraerlo tanto, ya que Draco iba al volante y cualquier descuido podría salir caro, lo menos que deseaba era chocar contra algo por estar hablando de sexo. Por algo no tenía automóvil (y eso que sus padres intentaban desde hace cinco navidades regalarle uno) le daba un miedo horrible estar al volante. Otra de las razones era Luna y sus ideas anticontaminantes.

-Tercera base.- siguió él.

-Suficiente.- le dijo en voz alta.- no necesito más sinónimos del acto sexual.

-Por dios Hermione.- protestó Draco al mismo tiempo que alejaba sus manos del volante para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Ella dio un respingo asustada ante su poca preocupación. Él la ignoró- "acto sexual" no creí que fueras tan puritana.

-Hablaba en términos científicos.- dijo aliviada cuando él por fin se concentró en el camino.

-¿Desde cuándo eres científica?

-Desde…- quiso decir, pero calló en cuenta de estar siguiéndole el juego.- oh por favor Draco, ¿podríamos seguir el hilo de la conversación?

-Esta bien, pero te pido no volver a usar términos científicos.

-¿Por qué?- ahora fue ella la que alzó una ceja.

-Porque lo que tenemos dista mucho de serlo.- le respondió el rubio con tono solemne.

-En fin…- ya comenzaba a divertirse. Por un momento había olvidado que él era del tipo de gente de la que no sabes si está hablando en serio o bromeando.- entonces, si yo no uso términos científicos para el sexo, tu no usas los peyorativos.

-Trato.- intentó estrecharle la mano sin dejar de mirar al frente, Hermione se la tomó sólo para devolverla al volante. Draco hizo como si nada.- En cuanto al hecho de no habernos acostado, considero que no hay por que apurar las cosas, tú estabas cansada y te dormiste, punto final. Además prefiero hacer ese tipo de cosas con los ánimos bien cargados, ya habrá tiempo para ese asuntito científico. Ya tengo los preservativos y el chocolate, así que no te dejare a merced del sueño para bajar a comprar.

-Eres genial.- pensó en voz alta.

-Lo sé.- dijo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una encantadora sonrisa. Dobló por la última esquina, llegando al Times justo a la hora.

-Presumido.

Tomó su portafolio con intención de bajarse, pero no contó con que Draco la devolvería a su asiento de un tirón, reclamando una real despedida; la besó con el ímpetu de quien ya tiene la tierra comprada

-Créeme, lo sé.- él dijo, aún con los labios pegados a los de ella. La muchacha tuvo que bajarse antes que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara. Podría quedarse durante toda la mañana sentada ahí, exclusivamente por el placer de besarlo. Pero no, trabajo era trabajo.

Viernes de explotación, así deberían renombrar aquel día, y lo peor de todo era que llevaba zapatos de tacón, si hubiese sabido que iba a correr tanto, habría ido con zapatillas deportivas o más lejos, con pantuflas.

Si que entendía a Annie, la antigua editora en jefe pasaba el día dando órdenes de aquí para allá, mientras amasaba una pequeña bolita de espuma. Todos creían que Annie rallaba en el límite de la histeria, sin embargo ahora la entendía. Nadie habría hecho bien su trabajo sin sus mandatos y sus consejos.

Tachar el trabajo de muchos días con un simple movimiento de su marcador rojo no era algo simple. Ahora era ella la que tachaba, aunque aún no le dedicaban esas típicas miradas de odio, lo único que Hermione deseaba era el no terminar gritándoles a todos a la manera de Nigel. Eso lograría romperle los nervios y acabaría jubilándose a los treinta.

Antes de la hora de salida dejó todo el trabajo del día listo, incluso se dio tiempo de ayudar a las chicas recientemente contratadas. Nigel le regaló una mirada de advertencia desde el vidrio de su oficina, sin embargo, no lo podía evitar, quería que por lo menos en un año el Times fuera perfecto y si para lograrlo debía ayudar a las nuevas, lo haría.

Esa tarde volvería a ver a Draco, pues a eso de las seis irían al partido de la _eurocopa_. Él había acordado pasarla a buscar a su apartamento, y fuera del estadio se encontrarían con Luna, Ginny y Harry. Fue bastante favorable que el día decidiera abrir, ya a las dos, cuando salía del Times, el sol brillaba sobre las cabezas de los londinenses. Compró comida china y se encaminó a casa con paso relajado, tenía cuatro horas hasta que Draco pasara por ella, por lo tanto, aprovecharía de hacer algunas tareas del hogar y de tallar lo que quedaba de su xilografía.

-Hola querida.- alguien la saludó cuando se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura. Era su vecina que llegaba ataviada con bolsas de alimentos.

-Buen día Amelia.-respondió con su mejor sonrisa.- ¿sabes algo de Simon?

-Llamó ayer por la noche, dice que los días están preciosos en España y que vuelve la próxima semana. Te ha mandado cariños.

-Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo.- dijo con honestidad y algo de envidia. Deseó al instante tomarse unas vacaciones en Grecia.

-Es bueno que descanse.- reflexionó la madre de Simon, y la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos.- además esa adorable muchacha lo hace muy feliz. Imagínate, canta todo el día, ¡ya me estaba volviendo loca! así que le dije: "muchacho o te la llevas lejos y le cantas a ella o dormirás en las escalera de incendio". No le costó demasiado decidir. En este momento debe estar hostigando a Gala con sus canciones.- soltó una carcajada seguida de Hermione.- ¿Sabes? Los hombres cantan cuando están enamorados.- le confesó de manera firme.

-La compadezco, Simon no maneja muy bien el ritmo.- admitió.

-Dímelo a mí.- Amelia rodó los ojos y se ajustó al brazo la bolsa de las compras. Luego su mirada cambió por una inquisitiva - ¿y tú, cómo vas con tu novio?

-Draco no es mi novio.- dijo, un tono más arriba de lo apropiado.

-Pero lo será.- pronosticó Amelia, Satisfecha de sí misma.

-Eso espero.- dejó salir una risita picara, lejana de las que acostumbraba.

-Nos vemos querida.- se despidió, desapareciendo tras su puerta.

-Adiós Amelia.

Alcanzó a llevar la ropa hasta la lavandería, también ordenó su estudio, y terminó su pequeña obra de arte en madera, no tuvo que hacer su cama puesto que no había dormido ahí, así que tuvo tiempo para un baño de tina tranquilizante, excelente para una tarde en la cual, tendría que gritar como energúmeno y saltar con cada gol o intento de gol, sólo esperaba que Draco no se asustara con lo que enfrentaría en el estadio. Una mujer viendo fútbol era digno de admirar y más si eso significaba Ginny Potter y genes Weasley.

Draco llegó a las seis en punto, iba vestido apropiadamente con la camiseta de la selección y gorras a juego. Se tomó la molestia de llevar también para ella. Hermione notó con asombro como su camiseta le quedaba a la medida.

-¿Parezco niño no?- preguntó al mirarse en el espejito del vestíbulo.

-Claro, un niño con rostro de niña, pechos de niña y trasero de niña.- fueron las amables palabras del rubio.- el niño más sexy.

El partido comenzó a las siete y media, entre tanto, Hermione se dedicó a armar lazos amistosos entre Draco y sus amigos. Ginny no paraba de molestarla con gestos comprometedores o incluso con comentarios embarazosos, Luna, distante a la realidad, mordía nerviosa su Gran mano de espuma. Harry estaba al otro extremo, Hermione notó lo interesado que se veía en la conversación mantenida con Draco. Se alegró de comprobar su instantánea química. Fue prudente al no querer interrumpirlos, el fútbol marcaba líneas en las relaciones entre hombres, era importante para ambos ser del mismo equipo, y ese diminuto detalle era suficiente para tener que llevarse bien.

Cuando el árbitro dio el pitazo inicial, Hermione se acomodó a la izquierda de Draco, quedando entre él y Luna. Harry corrió al lado de su esposa, llevando los hot dogs que a la pelirroja le había antojado.

La comida encontró su final justo cuando terminaba el primer tiempo, ninguno de los equipos habían desequilibrado el marcador de cero a cero. Desde su lugar, la castaña pudo observar el cansancio en el rostro de Ron, él había corrido prácticamente por toda la cancha cuarenta y cinco minutos seguidos, y el agotamiento le pasaba la cuenta a su larguirucho cuerpo. Pero, conociendo a su amigo, y si no se equivocaba, el marcador sería más una motivación que una razón para caer en la derrota.

-¡¡Weasley es nuestro rey!!.- aulló Ginny mientras daba saltos en su asiento.

-¡¡Vamos Ron!!.- la apoyó Harry.

Ambos equipos entraron a los camarines mientras el estadio entero iba cayendo de a poco en los murmullos generalizados.

Luna parecía estar en trance, Hermione lo atribuyó a la profunda compenetración que poseía con Ron, al punto de sentirse como él lo hacía. Ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, se pertenecían desde el primer momento. Al instante de ese pensamiento, volteó su cabeza hacia Draco, quien volvía a especular junto con Harry. Sonrió al pensar que ella también tenía alguien a quien pertenecer.

-Gin, no deberías saltar tanto.- sugirió Harry tratando se devolverla a su asiento.

-Hey Potter.- tironeó para zafarse de sus manos.- no le pasará nada al bebé.

-Te equivocas Ginny, los tres primeros meses son los más delicados, el feto…

-Ya entendí Hermione.- la pelirroja volvió a su asiento sin refunfuñar, Harry le dedicó una mirada agradecida a su amiga, luego se inclinó para obtener la atención del rubio.

-Draco, ¿notaste la falta del numero diez?

-Sí, el árbitro no lo vio por que iba tras Thompson…

Sonrió conforme, Draco no era un huraño con sus amigos. Se sintió estúpida al pensar que podría llegar serlo. Él conversaba tranquilamente con Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda a ella, además había invitado una segunda ronda de hot dogs, ganándose a una agradecida Ginny que daba brinquitos y aplaudía sobre su asiento.

Trató de despegarse de ella misma y ver la imagen que se creaba a su alrededor, era sin duda algo especial, algo que no había vivido nunca con un hombre, era junto con atracción, admiración, pasión, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir tan rápido, era sentimiento. Lo quería y se atrevió a predecir, que iba a quererlo mucho más.

-¿Una ginger ale?- le ofreció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto.- contestó junto con un beso.

El segundo tiempo fue un pequeño paso para Inglaterra y un gran salto para Ron, su amigo hizo el primer gol entre gritos y vítores de gran parte del estadio. La única que se abstuvo de saltar fue Ginny, quien se había tomado en serio el consejo de Hermione, no obstante eso no detuvo sus gritos de ánimo.

-Papá debe estar volviéndose loco.- dijo para ella misma.

-Hey Luna.- comenzó a decir Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- deberás recompensarlo por el gol.

Después de la anotación de Ron, Luna respiraba de forma normal, tranquila ante la ventaja. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y comenzaba a disfrutar las bromas de Ginny.

-No lo dudes Harry.- le respondió.- esta noche Ronald tendrá su premio.

-¿Y otra lo tendrá?- dijo Ginny, lanzándole una mirada provocativa a una Hermione que prometía venganza.

-Cállate Ginny.- gruñó la castaña

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Draco, visiblemente divertido. Hermione anticipó que ambos se llevarían estupendo y harían de su vida un infierno con comentarios de doble sentido.

-Si, Draco.- le contestó Ginny, dándole una mirada desafiante a la castaña.- ¿te contó que la ascendieron?

-Sí, soy el invitado de honor de su fiesta.- dijo con un teatral tono de orgullo.

-Es un cóctel discreto Draco, no una fiesta.- agregó Hermione.

-Hace tiempo que no me voy de farra.- meditó Ginny en voz baja.

-Te escuché Ginevra, y ni lo pienses.- amenazó Harry sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

La selección de Inglaterra ganó por dos a uno, al gol de Ron le siguió uno de otro jugador y Portugal anotó segundos antes del término. Fueron hasta los vestidores a felicitar al pelirrojo, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que en adelante su amigo nunca más jugaría de reserva.

Antes de cruzar la puerta temió por la reacción de Draco y Ron cuando se vieran. Su primer encuentro no había sido de los mejores, y no podía culpar a Draco, ya que Ron era bastante cretino cuando quería.

Claramente subestimó ambas partes. _Hombres_, pensó. Apenas entraron a los vestidores, Ron estrechó la mano de Draco sin miradas fulminantes, luego los tres machos comenzaron un acalorado repaso del partido, con críticas, recomendaciones y felicitaciones incluidas. Las chicas comentaban sobre los desodorantes ambientales que aparte de perfumar, matan bacterias; aquel camarín gozaba de un olor demasiado humano para el gusto de las tres. Hermione espió a su muso inspirador, quien se comportaba como un hombre común y corriente, se veía cómodo con la compañía de sus amigos, no hacía muecas antipáticas ni comentarios sarcásticos. Prueba superada.

-Olvide lo que dije. De piña no.- le aclaró a la muchacha de los pedidos.

-Con verduras entonces.- le sugirió Draco, quien estaba recargada en una encimera de la cocina.

-Llevas razón.- le sonrió, olvidando por un momento que estaba al teléfono.- no, a usted no le dije, disculpe.

Draco se entretenía haciendo malabares con naranjas, tratando de captar la atención de la castaña, seguramente para distraerla de su charla. Lo único que consiguió fue una miradita fulminante, una naranja directo a su cara y una pizza de verduras primaverales.

-Me superas, siempre termino haciendo lo que quieras.- le dijo Draco, que entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía de costado como contradiciendo sus palabras.

-Yo diría que es al contrario.- ella le respondió con sinceridad.

-Podríamos sacarle provecho a tal situación.- la acercó hacia su posición, aprisionándola con sus brazos. Hermione no puso resistencia.

-Estas en lo correcto.- dijo juguetona, esquivaba los besos que intentaba darle Draco, sólo para demostrarle quién mandaba a quién.

-Entonces…- caviló sensualmente, justo antes de atrapar su cuello y llenarlo de caricias.- ¿La pizza está olvidada?- murmuró contra su piel.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo comí un hot dog, muero de hambre.

Se soltó del aprisionamiento, con más arrepentimiento que victoria, estar entre sus brazos era una adicción a la que había que ponerle límites.

-Deberías decirle a tu amiga que comer tantas porquerías puede hacer que el bebé nazca obeso.- sugirió Draco mientras volvía a sus malabares, ahora con las manzanas.

-Oh, Eso realmente asustaría a gin, pero la verdad es que la chatarra es ocasional, ella se alimenta bien, mejor dicho Harry la alimenta bien. Además, han deseado ese hijo por más de dos años, no se atreverían a perjudicar el embarazo.

-Ya veo, espero por el bien de ambos que salga sano.- meneó la cabeza al terminar con sus maromas, dejó una de las manzanas en su mano y le plantó un mordiscón.- ¿tienes jengibre, menta, limón y agua con gas?

-Sí.- le contestó con una mueca incrédula.- ¡vaya! Tengo todo eso que dijiste ¿qué harás?

-Ginger ale casera.- aclaró en tanto escudriñaba el refrigerador.

-Karim me dijo que es tu favorita.

-A mi me dijo que te tomaste la última de mi minibar.- espetó alzando una ceja.

-Aburrido, tú lo sabes todo.- ella se cruzó de brazos, a la espera del rebate.

-Nop, no sé por ejemplo, dónde está la Atlántida.

Y claro, Draco tenía que salir con una estupidez. Hermione rodó los ojos y le lanzó una de sus manzanas con ruta directa a su abdomen, y aunque la fruta no hizo más que rebotar como si hubiese chocado contra una pared, el rubio fingió una mueca de dolor, que ni una hermana de la caridad se tragaría.

-¡Hey! No se juega con la comida.

-Lo dice el más fantástico malabarista.- ironizó al puro estilo de Ron.-Te lo merecías por sabelotodo.

-¿Le temes a la competencia?- la provocó.

-¿A que te refieres?- se hizo la desentendida frente a su ataque, con más ganas de no discutir que curiosidad por comprobar la perspicacia de Draco.

-Vamos, eres tú la que escribió dos libros, habría que mirar tus estanterías para saber que amas el conocimiento, si yo soy un sabelotodo ¿tú en que nivel estás?- terminó sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-En uno por encima de ti.- contestó desfachatada.

Y así se hacía, la inteligencia no es gratuita ¿saben? lleva años de práctica o unos genes bien evolucionados. Todo, para sacarla en esos momentos y con la menor fineza posible.

-¿Encima de mi? Vaya eso sigue siendo moderno para mi acartonada mente, yo aun disfruto la del misionero.- _Strike__ out_ cortesía de Draco.

-Honestamente…

-Pero si tú quieres estar arriba.- la interrumpió, sonriendo sin pudor.- lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.

Y el beso llegó en ese momento, y recordó lejanas palabras, mientras era atrapada entre la encimera y el cuerpo de Draco. Recordó el consejo de Ginny, ese de que todo se sabe por el beso, si así eran las cosas, ella sabía todo, todos los secretos del mundo se le presentaban en los labios de aquel hombre. Y luego, en cuanto la soltaba, venía el olvido, y finalmente, la clara conciencia de una realidad en donde todo ese conocimiento ya no existía.

-Eres muy bueno para provocar.- musitó entre besos.

-Defecto genético.- explicó, su voz de Plata estaba suave y aplacada. A Hermione le pareció lo más bonito para escuchar por la mañana.- pon algo de música ¿si?

-¿Qué desea su majestad?

-A los que son más conocidos que el papa.-dijo Draco.

-¿Los Beatles?- preguntó no muy segura.

-La más inteligente jamás vista antes.- comentó demasiado alto y con un gesto algo italiano.

-No se si me adulas o si me insultas.

-¿Cómo podría llevarte a la cama a base de insultos?- la castaña pensó que a Draco el descaro le quedaba corto.

-¿Tiene que ser en la cama? ¿No es demasiado tradicional para ti?- atacó de vuelta.

-Te dije que tengo la mente acartonada, pero si quieres podemos hacerlo en la cocina, le daríamos un buen uso a esta encimera.

-Estaba bromeando.- se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto.

-Yo no.

-Beatles…- se recordó, finalmente vencida.

-Ve.- le dijo, al tiempo que raspaba el jengibre.- y no te distraigas en el camino.

Tal vez, con un poco más de entrenamiento, podría alcanzar el nivel de Draco. O tal vez tendría que nacer de nuevo. Pensándolo bien, sus armas de provocación eran otras, con las que él, indudablemente, no podía competir.

Se acercó al equipo de música con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, de pronto los botones de aquel aparato le eran totalmente desconocidos, sólo eran bolitas de colores, no sabía cual era la función de todos ellos. Pestañó para despertar de su ensimismamiento, Draco tenía la facultad de dejarla en un estado lerdo; algo entre la realidad y los sueños.

Buscó en el estante de discos a los Beatles, preguntándose cuál de todos sus discos estaría bien escuchar, al final escogió _Please__ please me_ yendo directo a _Love__ me do_.

Recordó las palabras de su vecina Amelia sobre los canturreos de Simon en cuanto comenzó a escucharlo corear la canción desde la cocina. No tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar ya que el timbre chilló. Fue trotando hasta la puerta mientras su estomago gruñía.

-¿Vegetariana con doble queso?- preguntó el repartidor.

-Sip, aquí tiene, puede quedarse con el cambio.- entregó el dinero y recibió la pizza con rapidez. Apenas cerró la puerta no pudo contenerse de abrir la caja para oler la deliciosa grasa.- directo a mis arterias, directo a mis caderas.

-¿Huele bien?- Draco asomaba su cabeza desde la cocina.

-Huele estupendo.- contestó.

No se comieron toda la pizza pero si se tomaron hasta la última gota de la ginger ale casera de Draco, acabaron tirándose en el sillón a ver una película, no les costó mucho elegirla. Una de sus ventajas como dupla eran sus gustos similares.

Los primeros minutos de _Annie__ Hall_, fueron interrumpidos por pausas para ir al baño, de hecho, no hacerlo hubiese sido raro, puesto que habían bebido más que comido durante todo el día.

-Creo que no me quedan toxinas en el cuerpo.- le dijo Draco después de su tercera pausa.

-Mis pobres riñones morirán mañana, no deberíamos habernos tomando toda la ginger.

A la hora de estar riéndose del pobre _Woody__ Allen_ ya no habían pausas (quizás una que hicieron para besarse). Hermione se alegró de saber que sus ropas quedarían llenas del aroma de Draco, algo parecido al chocolate.

No fue conciente, estaba tan concentrada en la escena donde _Diane__ Keaton_ llama a _Wody__ Allen_ en la madrugada para que mate a dos arañas, que no se percató del suave afloje en la presión que Draco ejercía sobre su cintura. Ahora era él quien se había quedado dormido; se veía adorable con la cabeza ladeada y su camiseta de la selección inglesa, que quiso ir en busca de su vieja _Lomo_ y fotografiarlo, a cambio de eso, prefirió inclinarse hacia delante y cubrirlo con un chal. El movimiento despertó a Draco, quien volvió a tirarla hacia atrás y hundió la cabeza entre sus rizos.

-Duerme, estas cansado.- le dijo bajito.

-He dormido lo suficiente, son a penas las diez.- protestó ya más repuesto, aunque todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dormirás aquí?

-Lo menos que quiero hacer es dormir.

De un solo impulso, el adormilado Draco ya no era más un ser inofensivo, un ángel en los laureles. Algo animal salió de él en cuanto la jaló, dejándola a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. El gesto inesperado logró descolocar a Hermione, quien no reaccionó hasta que tuvo aquellos labios atacando su cuello.

Estuvo segura, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que iba a pasar. Iban a intimar, a tener sexo, joder, coger, follar, hacer el amor, unir sus almas. Iba a echarse el polvo de su vida, lo supo cuando sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante las caricias.

-¿Traes…?- se atrevió a decir, mas un mordisco de Draco sobre su mentón logró que se olvidara de todo.

-En la chaqueta.- contestó, y ella agradeció el no tener que enviarlo a comprar preservativos. No quería arriesgar la noche.

-¿Sabías que iba a pasar?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente, por lo demás…

-Calla.- le cubrió la boca con sus labios, se sintió tan bien, tan poderosa, que quiso seguir con el juego. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de obtener su atención.- ¿quieres música?

-Estaría bien.- respondió no muy interesado

-Ahora busco el mando a distancia.- hizo ademán de alejarse, pero él reforzó la presión sobre su cintura.

-No, no quiero que te muevas.- le dijo con la voz ronca.

-Pero la música…

-Yo puedo cantarte.

-Estamos a metros del…- a medias le volteó la cara, miraba casi con nostalgia el opaco brillo del mando sobre la mesita baja.

Draco la silenció con algo más que un beso, junto con capturar sus labios con apremio y rudeza, se aventuró a llevar una de sus manos más abajo, donde la espalda deja de llamarse como tal. Hermione suspiró complacida.

Los jeans nunca se habían sentido tan incómodos, estaban de sobra frente al roce de ambos cuerpos. Aún a horcajadas ella trataba de mantener el control, peleando en una lucha sin palabras, sus lenguas se recorrían. La camiseta de Inglaterra interfería en el paso de las caricias. Comenzaron un forcejeo para quitarlas, pero terminó en eso, un forcejeo. Rieron acompasados, decididos a seguir besándose.

Pero mira que la imagen era graciosa, dos hinchas de la selección manoseándose en la sala, sacados de contexto, estaban listos como una parodia. Quizás eso pasó por sus cabezas, porque junto con las respiraciones entrecortadas, la risa llenó el lugar, como la música que tanto deseaban.

Todavía vestidos comenzaron un vaivén a ciegas, algo desenfadado que únicamente tenía como testigo a la luz de la cuidad allá afuera. Era increíble dar rienda suelta a toda la tensión sexual que habían acumulado tan minuciosamente.

-Amor, ámame.- comenzó a cantarle al oído.- tú sabes que te amo, siempre te seré fiel, así que por favor… ámame

-¿Siempre citas a los _Beatles_ cuando estas a punto de tener sexo?- se burló juguetona.

-Acostumbro a no hablar. Pero tratándose de ti, podría hasta recitar algo. Tú eliges; Bécquer, Neruda, Byron, o si te sientes ruda: Bataille.

-Sigue cantando.- murmuró mientras lo inundaba de besitos.- aunque te parezca extraño, logra excitarme.

-Si lo pones así, creo que no podré unir las palabras.- confesó, y su voz fue transformándose en algo sedoso.

-Vamos, trata.

Se levantó de su lugar frente a la mirada inquisitiva de aquel hombre. Ahí, parada ante él, no tuvo muy claro como irían las reacciones, quería dejarse querer, y al mismo tiempo agarrar la sartén por el mango por unos minutos.

Él siguió cantando, en posición de espera. Tenía el aspecto exacto de un modelo de _Levis_. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, estimulada por la imagen. Él la observaba con suma atención, haciendo pausas cuando olvidaba parte de la letra, se reía de sí mismo en tanto ella llevaba a cabo su acto de seducción.

Llevó sus manos al final de su camiseta, Draco se relamió los labios a sabiendas de sus propósitos, estaba tan exquisitamente recostado que ella temió congelarse en su lugar y quedarse admirándolo. Comenzó a deshacerse de la camiseta de forma lenta, no quería ir rápido. Que lo deseara y que deseara ser tocada por sus labios, no era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para arruinarlo todo con movimientos apresurados y bruscos. Quería disfrutarlo, como cuando dejas lo mejor para el final, alargando la espera para que el placer fuera exorbitante.

Se sintió satisfecha con la mirada de lujuria oscurecida que bailó en los ojos de Draco. Notó como el pecho le subía y bajaba de manera incitante, sonrió acalorada. No quiso retirarse el sostén de satén negro, prefirió dejarle esa parte a él. A cambio de eso, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el camino desde su cuello hasta el broche de sus jeans; Draco trataba de contenerse desde su lugar en el sillón, apretaba los respaldos de éste como lo haría una bestia ávida frente a su domador.

Hermione bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones sin intención de quitárselos, sólo le estaba dejando el paso libre a Draco, quien no aguantó mucho y la tomó de una esquina de la tela, tirándola hacia él. Su gesto de deseo fue escondido por la piel de Hermione, la cual todavía de pie, se mordía los labios, disfrutando de los besos que le depositaba sobre el abdomen.

Le quitó los pantalones al ritmo que ella había pautado para sus provocaciones, a esa altura ella volvió al lugar que le proporcionaba el regazo de Draco. Ahora estaba casi desnuda mientras él permanecía entero. Quiso equilibrar la situación quitándole la camiseta.

Volvieron a besarse con menos mesura y más desenfreno. Él hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de ella, colmándolos de candorosos roces por encima de la tela. Con una mano le recogía los rizos y con la otra desarmaba el broche del sostén.

Ella apretaba su espalda, recorriendo todos los ángulos que hubiera visto al momento de retratarlo, él era suave en algunas partes y áspero en otras, sus manos por ejemplo, que aparte de ser grandes y largas estaban ásperas; las manos de un hombre que la recorría con pasión, de su hombre. Draco besó y tocó sus pechos desnudos jugando con los rosados pezones, jugando también con la resistencia de Hermione.

-Deja que me los quite.- se detuvo, pidiendo permiso con un beso fugaz.

-Vale.- accedió ella, el rubor de la excitación poblaba su rostro. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo en los codos, a la espera de una mayor desnudez de su muso.

Dejando toda finura atrás, Draco se deshizo de sus jeans en dos movimientos, volviendo a la acción con deleite. Los labios de la castaña lo recibieron candorosos e hinchados. Sólo el placer que vendría podría superar el acto de besarla.

Estaban dejando atrás los jueguitos de la espera. Él quería hundirse en ella y ella quería recibirlo, deseaba disfrutar del tenerlo dentro.

Hermione fue cubierta por ese esplendido cuerpo. Sintió la poderosa erección de Draco rozarle el abdomen, decidió liberarlo de la incómoda ropa interior, atreviéndose a forcejear con ella. Posó las manos en sus nalgas y las apretó, intentando un mayor acercamiento, luego deslizó el bóxer del rubio hasta dejarlo caer, él soltó un gruñido gutural que logró excitarla más que su canción de los _Beatles_.

-Chica mala, ahora es mi turno de dejarte completamente desnuda y a mi merced.

-Hazlo.- dijo, claramente no se haría la difícil. Levantó la pelvis dándole acceso.

Con fiereza él le quitó el tanga descubriendo los oscuros rizos de su entrada, e inclinándose ante ella, comenzó a besar la piel alrededor de su ombligo. Hermione arqueó la espalda y al instante deseó besarlo otra vez, besarlo mientras él la embestía por primera vez.

-Tengo que ir por un…- susurró sin dejar de tocarla.

-¡No!, no uses. No te muevas.- cerró los ojos debido al placer de sentirlo.- digo, muévete, pero sobre mi.

-Cariño, debemos ser precavidos.- la besó en el mentón y ella adivinó que él estaba a un centímetro de pensar lo contrario.

-Oh por dios Draco, no seas aguafiestas, no estoy ovulando.- se quejó, atrayéndolo más a sí misma.

-Entonces, allá voy.- volvió a besarle la boca y la punta de la nariz.- espera un momento, ¿quieres ir a la cama?

-No. Sillón. Aquí. Tú dentro de mí. Yo feliz.- dejó escapar una risita en tanto se ocupaba de besar la piel cerca de su clavícula.

-Es lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

Abrazó su torso con las piernas, abriéndose para él. Tenía la mirada velada y sus ojos no querían ver nada que no fuese Draco, y su cuerpo no quería sentir nada que no fuese su deliciosa calidez.

Él se acomodó en su centro, entrando en ella con seguridad, dejando libre su sexo y la libido. Sus sutiles labios cubrieron su boca y juntos encerraron sus gemidos. La respiración se volvió más alocada, a punto de la hiperventilación. Aquel sillón quedaría marcado de por vida.

Comenzaron a moverse en lo que parecía una eterna cabalgata. Draco era exquisito y sabía bien como complacerla; no era ni muy tierno ni muy bruto. Era el equilibrio perfecto para lo que ella deseaba. Su sexo se acomodaba perfectamente dentro de su cavidad. Sentía esa exquisita palpitación cerca de sus labios y los espasmos venían a anunciarle la buena nueva.

Aquello era lo más cercano al nirvana, el estado resultante de la liberación de sus deseos la llevó a un profundo vació mental, en donde lo único existente era el éxtasis que él le proporcionaba. Pequeños focos de cosquillas la recorriera de la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello. Sus piernas temblaban ante el poder de las embestidas de Draco, pero aún así no cedían la presión.

Posiblemente las caderas del rubio le dejarían marcas. Si era así, ella también quería dejar su rastro en él. Llevó su boca a uno de sus amplios hombros y dejó su sello ahí. Mañana brillaría púrpura en contraste con su luminosa piel.

La real cumbre de su propio nirvana estaba por alcanzarla, lo sabía por las cosquillas que se habían incrementado y por los placenteros espasmos que finalmente lograron derretirla en un lío de temblores.

Ambos se sostenían, incluso luego del éxtasis final. Nada hacía presagiar que el sueño estaba lejos de vencerlos. Eran jóvenes, y si Hermione podía con los viernes de explotación ¿Cómo no iba a poder con las sensuales embestidas de Draco?

.

.

.

.

.

Ufffff es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir y ha sido el lemon exactamente lo difícil para mi… espero no defraudar… y también espero sus reviews…

Muchas gracias por leer este penúltimo capitulo. El último no estará arriba antes que termine los dibujos que hice. Agradezco los mensajes anteriores, los ánimos que me dan y la buena onda.

Ya sueno como si me estuviera despidiendo…

Banda sonora compuesta de tres canciones, perfecto para este cap tan largo para mi: _Blister in the sun_ de _violent__ femmes _es la canción perfecta para despertar, es muy entretenida y pegajosa; _Dont__ you know_ de _Ray__ Charles_ la creí conveniente para relacionar al ánimo de los hombres enamorados como Draco; _Love__ me do_, bueno, es bastante obvio.

Besos y abrazos para todos.


	12. de cómo piensa Draco

Bien, a continuación el requetepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Mas abajo, las respectivas disculpas por el atraso y por los inexistentes dibujos que nunca he mandado a sus correos.

**De cómo piensa Draco**

Todavía estaba entre sueños aunque podía escuchar un suave rasgueo venido de la realidad. Dubitativo sobre si despertar de ese exquisito descanso o seguir dentro de ese estado de sopor decidió encender sus sentidos. La mente comenzó a maquinar y con algo de esfuerzo trató de levantar la cabeza aun con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la incomoda luz.

Fue cuando escuchó a todos esos débiles sonidos incrementarse, y no se equivocaba, eran suaves rasgueos similares al sonido que haces al rascarte una parte del cuerpo. Los tenues ruiditos se detuvieron y una fresca risa le colmó los sentidos.

-Buen día bello durmiente.- lo saludó la tibia voz de Hermione.

-¿Desde cuando me observas?- le preguntó mientras se acostumbraba a luminosidad del cuarto.

-No llevo mucho, sólo me alcanzó para uno.

Iba a preguntar a que se refería con "uno", sin embargo, se volteó a observarla consiente de que la respuesta estaría ante sus ojos; ella no estaba en la cama sino recostada en el suelo a unos pocos pasos de su lugar. Varios objetos que él ya conocía estaban a sus pies y un gran lienzo rectangular ocupaba un espacio considerable de la alfombra.

Cayó en cuenta, ella lo había dibujado, de hecho lo seguía haciendo pese a que él estaba arruinando la pose, la pudo observar dándole algunos toques a lo que parecían ser sus pies. Inclinó la cabeza para observarse a si mismo desnudo sobre la cama de Hermione y Sonrió mientras volvía a recostarse en las blancas almohadas que aun guardaban el aroma de sus rizos.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó con pereza, ya sentía el cuerpo entumecido como aquella vez en el parque.

-Oh, pero si puedes moverte, lo has estado haciendo mientras te dibujaba.

-Perfecto.- volvió a estirar sus extremidades, haciendo crujir algunos dedos. Se preguntó por que ella sentía la inquietud de estarle dibujando. De acuerdo, no era que le molestara, de hecho era un suave licor que embriagaba su ego, pero ¿tenía que hacerlo tan seguido? rió para sus adentros al recordar que él mismo le había pedido unos retratos al desnudo. Aunque después de todo, quién podía culparlo por ocupar sus cartas bajo la manga.

Los desnudos anteriores, no eran más que una excusa para volver a verla. Daba gracias a su desenfadada personalidad y al increíble talento de Hermione, nunca se había sentido tan bello como cuando se vislumbró a través de sus ojos. Nadie jamás había logrado conmoverlo sobre su propia imagen, ni siquiera las fotografías que Narcissa le hubiera tomado en su juventud le habían quitado la sensación de que era una real copia de su propio padre. Esa maldita mirada parecía estar calcada en su rostro hasta el momento en que ella se cruzó en su camino.

-Listo.- anunció Hermione con una gran sonrisa que comenzó a despertar partes de su cuerpo.- ¿quieres verlo?

-Más tarde.- dijo, y su voz le supo a un ronroneo amariconado, se aclaró la garganta.- ahora ven a la cama.

Más entusiasmada que obediente, Hermione dejó tirados en el piso todos sus lápices, se levantó, y así, él tuvo un mejor acceso a su bonito cuerpo. Ella vestía lo que a Draco le pareció una especie de túnica verde con flores blancas que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los muslos, también llevaba recogidos sus largos rizos en un moño alto y desordenado realmente adorable. La admiró tranquilo y seguro, sin vergüenza ni tapujos, después de todo nunca se detuvo en cuanto a admirarla se trataba.

En eso estaba cuando la sintió retozar sobre él, la abrazó posesivamente a la par que sus labios le reclamaban atención. Sus besos, sus roces, el sonido de su risa eran como su anfetamina personal. Ella era completamente fantástica para él. Dio gracias a cualquier orden cosmológico del universo que hubiese metido mano en el asunto.

-Es extraño.- dijo ella con tono reflexivo.

-¿El qué?

-Creo que todo lo que he hecho en esta vida no es más que un camino para vivir este momento.

Lo extraño era que él estaba pensando lo mismo, pero con otras palabras. No supo que decir por una milésima de segundo, su cerebro sólo atinó a quitarle peso emotivo al momento.

-Eres _taaaan_ dulce.- le dijo con tono bromista.

-No te burles.- le regañó la muchacha con fingida indignación.

Se alegró de que ella captara el hilo de su humor. Hermione se daba cuenta que aun le costaba eso de expresar tan abiertamente los sentimientos. Ella sabía que él no la querría menos por no decir cosas tiernas y amorosas constantemente.

-¿Qué, acaso ahora escribirás novelas de amor en vez de ensayos?- trató de besarla pero ella le rechazó.

-Retiro lo dicho, todo lo que haré de ahora en adelante en la vida será tomar un camino opuesto al tuyo y huir de situaciones como esta.- dijo al tiempo que trababa de soltarse de su abrazo.

-Ni te atrevas.- la tomó por las mejillas y logró robarle un beso.

-No quiero ni intentarlo.- ronroneó, ya había dejado de forcejear.

Draco estuvo mirándola de una forma muy peculiar por unos pocos segundos, tratando de encontrarle imperfecciones faciales como la ligera inclinación de una ceja, o admirando lo bonitas que eran sus pestañas, o contando algunas pecas en las mejillas de Hermione y los diferentes tonos ocre de sus ojos.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves con la cara manchada de carbón?- preguntó Draco.

-Eres _taaaaan_ dulce.- le citó de vuelta.

-Soy el hombre perfecto.

-¡Oh dios, sálvame!- dramatizó Hermione, haciendo gesto de plegaria.- estoy perdida queriendo a un completo idiota

-¿Me quieres?- soltó estupefacto, retirando la presión en el abrazo de Hermione.

Ella de pronto dejó caer todo su peso en él, quedándose incomoda entre sus brazos, le echó una mirada insegura, con la duda clavada en la frente y el rubor comenzando a poblar sus mejillas. Draco trató de esconder su inesperada reacción, pues no quería hacerla sentir mal. Su propia pregunta le retumbó en la cabeza y al instante se sintió poderoso, agradecido, excitado, asustado, todo en partes iguales, y en resumidas cuentas, feliz.

-Sé que es pronto, pero…-comenzó a decir la chica.

Y la hizo callar, con otro beso obviamente. A él no le importaba el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, a él no le importaba no saber qué edad tenía Hermione, ni cómo se llamaban sus padres, ni si en ocasiones prefería comer chatarra en vez de comida saludable. Sólo le importaba haberla encontrado a tiempo y no dejarla ir, eso y no quitarle la sonrisa de la cara jamás.

-Ídem.- concluyó.

El beso de parte de Hermione que siguió a la breve declaración tuvo un toque adicional en el sabor. Exquisito y pasional como muchos anteriores, pero esta vez con la certeza de haber alcanzado cierto nivel del que sería muy difícil escapar. La quería, quizás lo sabía desde antes, de hecho así era, una simple atracción lo llevó a quererla y decisivamente el beso era perfecto, alcanzaba a definir todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

**

Cogió unas naranjas junto con unos plátanos. Haría un delicioso y energizante jugo para Hermione, a quien sentía revolver la despensa en busca de alguna idea para tratar de impresionarlo. A su parecer aquello era totalmente innecesario, estaba claro que ya lo tenía en el bolsillo, aunque la dejaría fisgonear un rato, sólo para poder observarla en todo su esplendor y nutrirse satisfactoriamente de la deliciosa imagen femenina que se ilustraba ante sus ojos.

El sábado estaba nublado y lluvioso, especial para estar en casa y disfrutar del calor humano. Las lluvias en primavera lo ponían de buen humor, o tal vez era el hecho de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Todo el apartamento condensaba un calor espeso, que poco o nada tenía que ver con el aire acondicionado. Tal vez era imaginación suya el efluvio en frente de su nariz, un olor a almizcle que lo hacía recordar a modo de flashes las acciones pasadas. Sonrió para sus adentros al observarla mirando de manera ausente la encimera, sus mejillas mostraban un lindo sonrojo que delataba sus pensamientos.

Estaba recordándolo, lo decía su mirada velada y su sutil tarareo.

-Tendrás que comprarte una nueva.- sugirió, adivinándole el pensamiento. Hermione se volteó a mirarle con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quedó un poco doblada cierto?

-No iba a salir intacta. Fuimos muy efusivos.- si hubiese tenido una videocámara en ese momento hubiese grabado la mirada que ella le dedicó.

-Ginny se va a morir cuando le cuente lo del sofá.- casi chilló Hermione en tanto rompía unos huevos para el omelet.

-Dile mientras esté sentada ahí.

-Por supuesto.- le concedió complacida.- ella me ha hecho muchas. No hay parte de su casa que se haya salvado de la libido de los Potter.

-Son jóvenes y están casados ¿qué esperabas, que se acostaran a mirar el techo, intimando a través de una sabana con un agujerito en cierta parte estratégica?- soltó Draco, Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para amortiguar una carcajada.- además, pronto tú también podrás presumir. Recuerda que sólo nos faltó el estudio.

-Y la mesa del comedor y la habitación que uso de bodega.- enumeró la chica como si se tratara de la lista de compras.

-¡Vaya!, si que tenemos trabajo ¿cómo está tu cadera?- hizo andar la licuadora y Hermione tuvo que gritarle la respuesta.

-Morada ¿cómo está tu hombro?

-Morado.

Miró su lindo traserito menearse al rito de la música de la radio, quedó algo pegado por aquel tambaleo del que Hermione parecía ser inconciente. Debía calmarse, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia contra la salud física. Todavía le dolía la pelvis y ella no se quedaba atrás, corrió la vista de esas suaves curvas hasta la licuadora en donde el batido se mezclaba. No quería volver a empalmarse, por lo que comenzó a mentalizar una monótona canción.

-¿Estás tarareando blanca navidad?- preguntó una burlona Hermione, Draco no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.- ¿Llamaste a Frances?

-Lo hice mientras te vestías, es raro que todavía no haya llegado.

-Algo lo habrá detenido.

-Nada detiene a Frances cuando maneja el Ferrari.- aseguró

Y como si Frances fuera un fantasma al cual se hubiese invocado, unos firmes golpeteos acompasados se oyeron desde la puerta.

-Ahí está, debe ser él.- anunció Draco dirigiéndose a la sala.

-¿Por qué no usó el timbre?- preguntó Hermione antes de que cruzara el umbral.

-Frances nunca lo usa.- le contestó en medio de una reflexión.- Es una vieja costumbre de los de su calaña.

-¿Que calaña es esa?- volvió a preguntar divertida y él estuvo a punto de dejar a Frances plantado ante la puerta gracias a un subidón de ganas que le llegó a cierta parte.

-La de los viejos mañosos y querendones.- dijo y acto seguido le dio un casto beso y se lanzó hacia la puerta antes de fosilizar al pobre Frances.

La escuchó gritar algo desde la cocina, pero ya estaba camino a la puerta.

-Así que tuviste buena noche.- observó su jovial asistente a modo de saludo, ingresó algo empapado y Draco tomó real conciencia del tiempo que se estaba formando fuera, no le sorprendería que más tarde los invitados de Hermione suspendieran o llegaran igual o peor que pichones en medio de una tormenta.

Amablemente le colgó el abrigo en la percha, con la atención y la costumbre solamente dadas por el cariño. Frances había sido algo más que un muy útil asistente, podría afirmar que había sido una figura paterna más sólida que la de su propio padre.

-¿Lo dices por mi sonrisa de idiota?- quiso ironizar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba conocer la respuesta.

-No, lo digo por tus ojeras.- señaló su cara con un gesto de nimiedad. Draco no se sorprendió dada la noche que llevaba a cuestas lo menos que se esperaba eran unas insignificantes ojeras.- tranquilo, con un par de hielos se te quita.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?- dijo al notar un objeto conocido, Frances alzó un pequeño cofre como explicación.

-Tu armónica.- contestó al rato con una mueca de sabelotodo que Draco interpretó correctamente.- Por eso tardé, había hecho la mitad de camino hacia aquí y me asaltó una leve premonición, me dije: Querido Frances, él debe estar queriendo su armónica.

-¿No será que querías presumir la facha que se te da con el auto?- se mofó y él sólo le mostró una leve mueca de suspicacia.- A veces me asustas.- confesó.- ¿Por qué pensarías que la necesito?

-¿Tengo que responderte eso?- inquirió.- buen día Hermione, hoy luces divina.

Ella los miraba desde la sala, se había puesto un pequeño delantal que aun conservaba las marcas de dobleces del envoltorio. Sin lugar a duda se encontraba en el mismo estado que su cocina.

-Gracias Frances, tú también te ves genial con ese suéter.- el aludido posó una presumida mirada sobre el rubio.- supongo que no has desayunado ¿te gusta el omelet de huevos con tocino? es una de las pocas cosas que me salen.

Apreció un leve indicio de duda en los gestos de su asistente. Aquel señor era muy quisquilloso en materia de comida, difícilmente probaba algo que no hubiese sido preparado con sus propias manos, no obstante, Draco estaba confiado en el buen juicio de Frances, él jamás haría sentir mal a una dama. Aunque eso no evitó que le diera un pisotón.

-Son mis favoritos.- dijo reprimiendo un quejido.

-Mesa para tres, perfecto.- intervino Draco.- yo la ayudé a sazonarlo.- le susurró a Frances en cuanto Hermione fue por un plato extra.

Desayunaron en la abandonada mesa del abandonado comedor. En efecto, estaba tan abandonado que tuvieron que apartar miles de documentos, facturas, guías telefónicas, cerillas de madera, madera y algunas otras chucherías más para poder comer en un lugar despejado. El omelet no era una maravilla culinaria pero estaban bien. Frances fue cuidadoso en no hacer gestos y de paso relató algunas anécdotas de la galería que siempre incluían a Theo y algún bochorno de Karim. Draco no pudo más que estar satisfecho por su intachable lista de comportamiento.

-Frances, tienes que ver el dibujo que hizo Hermione.- comentó Draco, observando extrañado como Hermione se removía incomoda en su lugar.

-¿Otro dibujo de ti Draco? ¿Qué no te basta con la decena que ya tienes en casa?- inquirió el hombre. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… lo hice mientras él dormía.- murmuró la castaña.

-Eso hay que verlo.- exigió Frances poniéndose de pie al instante y de paso ofreciéndole su mano a la muchacha.

Ambos se alejaron de la mesa corriendo tal cual fueran dos niños traviesos, dejando a Draco con los platos sucios, que sin queja alguna se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a dejarlos como nuevos.

Mientras el agua corría en el lavaplatos, él notaba el imperceptible paso del tiempo y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué razón Hermione y Frances tardaban tanto. Quizás estarían enfrascados en alguna conversación del tipo intelectual, de esas que Draco sabía que le gustaban a su amigo y que su linda castaña no se quedaba atrás. No había observado muy de cerca el último dibujo, y debido a eso, sintió la curiosidad de ir a espiar, pero lo descartó al instante, ya tenía mucho tiempo contemplando su propia imagen, lo que si deseaba era contemplar la de ella.

La loza limpia relucía dentro de su lugar y Draco seguía sintiendo que no debía ir en busca de esos dos, terminó pensando que eso le daría algún tiempo extra para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida desde hace poco tiempo. Llegó una graciosa idea a su cabeza y era que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en la cocina, que comenzaba a verse como una sirvienta. Observó su propia imagen con el delantalcillo de Hermione que le quedaba a la altura de la cadera, soltó una risotada, sintiéndose ridículo al instante.

Se encaminó a la sala, esperanzado de encontrarla ahí, pero nadie había, así que aprovechó de encender la televisión, no obstante era eso, un movimiento automático de su pulgar que iba explorando los variados canales, él no iba muy atento de la programación, sino más bien sus ojos reposaban en un lugar fijo y su mente se anteponía al discreto cóctel que daría lugar en algunas horas más. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y no pudo evitar hacerse la estúpida y femenina pregunta de cómo iba a ser presentado ante los amigos de Hermione, bueno, frente a los que ya conocía había sido simplemente Draco, tal vez no sería diferente con los otros.

Se alarmó ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Se estaba ablandando.

-Es un muy buen punto de vista.- escuchó que decía Hermione desde el pasillo.

-Si se ve con esos ojos, mi querida niña.- le aportó Frances.

-Creo que todos nos podemos adaptar a esa mirada, si abrimos nuestra mente a otras culturas.

-Yo diría mas bien, que no hay que hacer un esfuerzo tan vano, basta con ser un romántico.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- los interrumpió cuando por fin se adentraron a la sala.

-Del amor.- contestó Frances

-Blasfemos.- les acusó, mitad en broma mitad verdad.- ¿cómo pueden hablar del amor de una forma tan racional?

-Son sólo palabras Draco.- dijo Hermione, quien lucía una mirada sarcástica. Podría afirmar que ella se alistaba a juzgar cada silaba que saliera de su boca.

-Las palabras son rosas y son dagas, linda.- otorgó de manera oportuna.

-Por dios, deberás sacar mas seguido esa veta de poeta que tienes.- se burló de él en sus narices. Pudo oír a Frances soltar una risita.

-Sería todo un plagio.- cedió.

-Lamento interrumpir esta charla tan trascendente, Draco.- dijo su asistente.- pero tengo que bajar al estacionamiento. La ropa que te traje se me quedó en el auto.

Le sonrió más que agradecido, preguntándose qué haría sin los cuidados de su asistente.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Draco pudo vestirse adecuadamente y Frances prometió llamar a un buen servicio de buffet que les llevara bocadillos en la noche. Después de intercambiar algunas frases más, la pareja quedó abandonada a la soledad del lugar, haciéndose una mutua compañía exquisitamente cómoda para ambos. Él sentía que no le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a compartir sus días con ella, y estaba demás decir que, desde que la había visto en aquel parque Hermione no dejaba libre ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Prepararon algo ligero como almuerzo y bebieron unas copas de vino antes de que Draco decidiera tocar alguna de sus composiciones en la armónica. Hermione quedó fascinada hasta con las intromisiones que hacía a la magnifica melodía. Su voz no era de las mejores, pero ella no parecía aborrecerla. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo fácil que se le daba hacerla sonreír. Tan intimo se le hizo el ambiente que terminó contándole que él sólo tocaba la armónica cuando estaba feliz, muy contrario a los estándares melancólicos del blues.

-Dime de dónde viene esa miradita.- le dijo después de observar la mirada velada que le ofrecía Hermione mientras él cantaba _just_ _like a woman_.

-De nada.- pestañó reiteradamente.

-¿Nada?- quiso averiguar y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Trataba de captar el verdadero significado de su repentino cambio de humor, antes le estaba disfrutando, pero ella a veces era una caja fuerte. Quizás tendría que usar la clave correcta o insistir hasta que le contara.- ¿Estás segura?

Dudó un poco, antes de hacer el típico ademán de soltarlo todo. Sonrió para sus adentros al caer en cuenta que ella jamás le guardaría secretos ni se haría de rogar.

-Lo que pasa es que soy feliz, ¿sabes?- le confesó tranquilamente mientras depositaba sus transparentes ojos en él.- Frances me aclaró muchas cosas.

-¿Podría enterarme de algunas?- le pidió sin presionar mucho. Le acomodó detrás de la oreja un rizo que se le escapaba y volvió a sostenerle la vista.

-Eres un entrometido.- bromeó ella.

-Sólo quiero enterarme de las cosas que me conciernen.- admitió

-Arrogante.- le acusó.- ¿qué te hace imaginar que esto se trata de ti?- preguntó obviamente ganando tiempo, ya que su discreta sonrisa decía lo contrario

-¿No es así?

-Pues no, se trata también de mí.

-Si es así querida, de igual forma me concierne. Desde este momento lo que trate de ti es asunto mío.- le aclaró

-¿Y viceversa?- quiso saber ella con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de encontrarle la trampa al contrato.

-Y viceversa.- respondió sincero.

-Entonces te diré; Frances vio los dibujos que te hice en el estudio…

-Es obvio que lo hizo.

-¿Me dejarás hablar?- le hizo una mueca deliciosa y el no tuvo otra opción que callarse la boca.- Ok, entonces se formó un juicio similar al tuyo, pero algo más claro, digamos que… movido por la objetividad. Él concluyó que los dibujos eran totalmente fríos y calculados, me dijo que le tomó tan solo un segundo percibir mis dudas y mi desconocimiento frente a ti, en sus propias palabras; yo estaba lanzando líneas a ciegas y logrando plasmar un estudio de ti como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier objeto.

Remarcó la palabra objeto, para darle más énfasis al significado o tal vez, pensó Draco, para que el pobre lo entendiera a cabalidad.

-Hermione, todo lo que dices es coherente, pero lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Que yo sepa de eso se trata el arte de dibujar.- le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le brindaba y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso también pensé yo Draco, pese a que la evidencia está allí, recuerda que ni tú ni yo nos sentimos cómodos con mis dibujos, era como si algo estuviese estorbando ante nuestros ojos y no nos dejara ver.

-¿Entonces tu punto es…?- la miro extrañado, sintiéndose raro. Le había pillado con aquella descripción, pero él tenía la culpa, por querer saber que pasaba por su rizada cabecita.

-Bueno, ¿no esta lo bastante claro?- lo miró cómo si fuera obvio

-No para mí.- declaró

-¿No has visto el que hice esta mañana, cierto?

-No muy bien

Las delgadas manos de Hermione se aferraron a las de Draco, y con un solo movimiento ayudado también por el poder de las ganas, fue levantando poquito a poco al rubio, quien sintió un leve sobrecogimiento nunca antes presenciado. De pronto se sintió nervioso, como si fuera a enfrentarse a una epifanía.

-Ven.- le guió. Y él no dijo nada, no lograba salirle la voz.

Delicadamente puesto sobre un atril se encontraba el lienzo que Hermione había ocupado por la mañana, era de un tamaño mediado y de formato vertical, una rara elección, considerando que él había estado recostado. Lento pero seguro Draco afirmó el paso en su afán por observar mejor aquella obra de su bonita.

Y no lo pudo creer, era indescifrable lo que le trasmitió aquel dibujo, no descriptible con palabras ni explicaciones rebuscadas. Ante él no estaba un conjunto de líneas muy bien estudiadas (como habría querido expresar Frances) ni una imagen claramente atribuible a su persona. Ahí, ante sus ojos, estaba el corazón de Hermione volcado en una tela, expresado con carbón y tiza, nada más común, más tosco y tradicional que el carbón y la tiza.

Comenzó a balbucear como un pez, pero concluyó detener cualquier intento de discurso que cruzara su mente para llenar aquel delicioso silencio. Todavía podía sentir la mano de ella apretando la suya a la espera de su juicio y podía adivinar su mirada expectante, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de él. Volteó a verla, no le importaba que ella hubiese quebrado cualquier mascara restante, supo que ese era el primer momento en el cual sólo estaban Hermione y Draco. Saber aquello lo animó a hablar.

-Es hermoso.- dijo, sintiendo como sus palabras no llegaban a acertar.

-Frances lo describió mejor.- bromeó ella frunciendo en ceño, claramente divertida por la súbita falta de labia.

-Dímelo.- casi gruñó.

-Él dijo: esto grita te amo por todas partes.- su sonrisa se volvió tímida, sin embargo, no dejó de verle a los ojos.

Y fue, la besó, largo y tendido, la sostuvo por las mejillas rozando cada trocito de sus labios en forma de corazón. Lo que no le había salido antes con las palabras explotó con mayor fuerza en ese beso y estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, a los pies de esa confesión en forma de lienzo, si no fuera porque el servicio de buffet eligió el peor momento para traer los bocadillos.

**

__---___

Ok, me pasé del tiempo de actualizar no? Pero tengo explicaciones varias! Estudio, trabajo, no hay tiempo y tengo un computador viejo, al que 14, y no es mentira, 14 virus lo mataron, dejándolo como carnada para formateo.

Bueno, en cuanto tenga dinero suficiente como para comprarme otro en vez de gastar todo en papel y tintas (si, triste no? Recuerden que estudio artes) lo haré y podré volver a dibujar las ilustraciones para este fic (porque las había dibujado en corel painter!)… pero ya no prometo nada, porque no quiero ilusionar otra vez. Como ven, estoy bastante desconfiada de la tecnología, los dibujos y muchos documentos significativos quedaron escondidos y perdidos en el fondo de mi disco duro. Pido disculpas y solo puedo tratar de consolar este hecho subiendo los últimos capítulos de esta historia como debe ser.

Se agradece la comprensión

Y _just_ _like a woman_ es una bella canción de Bob Dylan, tocada con la armónica y Draco se la canta a Hermione! Valor!

Me despido, niñas y niños. Deséenme suerte en la universidad y en mi vida amorosa que va en picada. Cualquier duda trataré de responderla con la mayor rapidez. Además, la autora que quiere adaptar esta historia para crepúsculo tiene mi autorización.

Besos, lágrimas de reconciliación y más besos para ustedes. chaito


	13. de cómo Luna lo explica todo

He tenido que sacar el capítulo justo despues de haberlo subido, no sé qué pasa en la página, pero no salían las letras que llevan acento ortográfico.. despues de todo, aquí está, este es el final. Ahora solo lean.

***

**De cómo Luna lo explica todo**

-¡Qué pasa!- gritó Ronald Weasley, prolongando su saludo junto con ademanes infantiles. Draco lo hizo pasar en medio de un estrechón de manos.- Hola hombre, tanto tiempo.-ironizó el pelirrojo.- traje vino.

Hermione curiosa, tuvo que dejar de ultimar el orden de los bocadillos en la mesa y los observó interactuar por un rato; un alegre, pero descolocado Draco recibió la botella de vino de las manos de Ron, acto seguido, le devolvió el saludo algo menos efusivo que el pelirrojo. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro al notar lo lejana que parecía la incomodidad y la sorna de la primera vez que cruzaron palabra. Ambos se veían cómodos y soltaron unas cuantas frases antes que su amigo se encaminara a darle pequeños discursos de felicitación, estrechándola en un apretado abrazo.

Miró de reojo como Draco se abstuvo de cerrar la puerta, tenía el cuerpo inclinado y asomaba su cabeza hacia el pasillo a la espera de algo, quién sabe qué. Hermione todavía no comenzaba a preocuparse cuando observó como Luna cruzaba el umbral. Su amiga iba preciosa, lo único extraño y sólo para los que no la conocían, podría haber sido su estrafalaria bisutería, pero Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a la apariencia hippie de la rubia que, a sus ojos nadie la superaba en originalidad.

-Hola gente, Hermione ¿sabías que esa plata del rellano es un rododendro en estado de extinción? Es una paradoja que aquí sea una plaga.- dijo con real interés. La aludida se encogió de hombros antes de responder.-

-Ni idea, Luna.- la atrajo hacia sí dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, las dos soltaron risitas y se abrazaron.

-Veo que los señores puntualidad todavía no han llegado.- comentó Ron haciendo clara referencia a los Potter.- es raro querida, hemos subido de estatus; ahora no somos nosotros los retrasados.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Ron, el universo se ha visto alterado, ha perdido su orden natural y eso quiere decir que muchas cosas cambiarán de estado.

-Bah, eso es puro misticismo.- Ron hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de quitarle el peso a las palabras

-Muérdete la lengua Ronald.- dijo una calmada Luna. La anfitriona únicamente observaba el creciente interés de Draco por el rumbo de la conversación.- _Lavoisier_ también tuvo una descripción para eso: "en una reacción química, la materia ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se reorganiza".

En su lugar, cerca de la mesita de centro, Hermione recibió confusa la mirada profética que le echó su amiga.

-Traducido al español para ti, Ronald; nada se pierde, todo se transforma.- se apuró a decir la castaña.

-Cerebritos.- murmuró entre dientes, pero tan rápido como Ron se ofuscaba, se distraía, y pronto encontró su escape.- Draco ¿qué te parece si vamos a destapar unas cuantas cervezas?

-Por mi esta bien.- respondió el rubio torciendo su boca en una sonrisa, de esas que usan los hombres cuando se comunican con otros hombres.

-¡Hey! aún no comienza la música y ya quieren beber.- se quejó Hermione.

-Si es por eso…- contraatacó Ron.

Su amigo se fue en picada hasta el equipo de música y comenzó a investigar la selección de discos que Hermione había dejado apilada especialmente para el cóctel. En tanto, el rubio se encaminó a la cocina volviendo al instante con sendas botellas de cerveza. Le ofreció una a Ron y ambos las abrieron en sincronía, observándose mutuamente y echando un gran sorbo casi al mismo tiempo el uno del otro. Luna y ella se miraron consientes de haber sido las únicas testigos de un extraño ritual de machos.

Draco la abrazó por la espalda, anclándose a su cintura y reposando su cabeza en el espacio que le ofrecía su cuello. Ella disfrutó el atrevimiento de posar pequeños besos sobre la piel expuesta de su hombro, todo ante la atenta y suspicaz mirada de Luna, que aunque podía interpretar, no quiso

-¡Eureka!.- exclamó Ron sobresaltando a todos.- _Jamiroquai__._

-Buena elección.- concedió Hermione.- pero sigo pensando que quizás es mejor conectar el portátil para alargar la reproducción.

-Vamos por él.- le susurró Draco y la condujo hasta la habitación.

Dentro, la cama ya estaba hecha, lo más estirada que pudieron dejarla. Había sido divertido intentar vestir la cama con Draco tratando de desvestirla a ella, habían cesado el jugueteo movidos por la responsabilidad que conlleva tener a cuestas un pequeño evento social. Draco la besó antes de desconectar el mac que se cargaba encima del escritorio y Hermione pudo saborear la _Stella Artois_ que se había bebido, fue como si él supiera que se les venían unas cuantas horas en las que, sus manos inquietas y sus labios tendrían que estar limitadas de contacto. Escucharon el timbre y también las zancadas de Ron para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- les llegó la amortiguada voz de Ginny, seguida de una carcajada de Harry.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo.- contestó Ron

-No lo creo hermanito, yo no hago el loco.- se burló ácida.- deja de reír Harry, nos tardamos por tu culpa. Si tan solo fuera yo la únicamente la embarazada, hubiésemos llegado antes, pero no, tenías que detenerte a lanzar todo su intestino por el basurero.

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la sala en el momento justo para ver palidecer a Harry. La pequeña y poco disimulada tos de Ron no ayudó mucho al bochorno del moreno.

-Te advertí del tronco del que habían cortado a ésta.- le dijo a Harry.

Hermione apostó a que Ronald disfrutaba cada uno de los manchones colorados que aparecían en el rostro de su amigo. Se preocupó, Ginny a veces podía ser insoportable y más estando embarazada. Pensó en que si ya de por si era algo bipolar, con unas hormonas extra, que dios nos pille confesados.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- fue su forma de saludar.- Si quieres te doy algo para las nauseas.

-No, gracias Hermione.- le besó la mejilla.- ahora me siento mucho mejor, ser humillado por mi propia esposa disminuye la vergüenza de haber vomitado en medio de la calle. En fin, nunca se sabe cuando la comida puede caerte mal.- siseó vengativo mirando de reojo a su esposa.- Por cierto, felicidades por el nuevo puesto.

-Sí amiga, felicitaciones por la nueva placa con letras doradas de la nueva editora en jefe. Te lo mereces.- Ginny le otorgó una abrazo que quiso ser cálido, sin embargo, Hermione sintió la incomodidad de su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Frances, secundado por Theodore y Karim, que sorpresivamente entraron tomados de la mano. No fue una alucinación de Hermione distinguir que la tensión de Draco disminuía al encontrarse en un territorio más neutral. Por que a decir verdad, pensó, por mucho que a él le agradaran sus amigos, siempre es algo incómodo estar en un lugar con personas que apenas conoces.

A los cuantos minutos, Harry y Ginny parecían haberse reconciliado, después de que esta le ofreciera un bocadillo, sacando con sus propios dedos, y grano por grano, las semillas de sésamo que tanto odiaba su marido. Se lo había dado en la boca junto con un puchero sustancial y Harry le había frotado la barriga coronando su acto con un beso en su pecosa nariz. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá, riendo y conversando con Frances y Karim. Al otro extremo; Theo y Ron, quienes no podían llevarse mejor, discutían sobre fútbol y modelos de autos, por lo que Hermione alcanzaba a escuchar, ambos eran fanáticos de la misma marca: _Porsche_. Aguantó una risita al compararlos mentalmente con chiquillas adolescentes intercambiando opiniones sobre el chico más guapo de la escuela.

Draco le depositó un leve beso en la frente y jugueteó inconciente con los dedos de sus manos mientras escuchaba atento la conversación de Luna. Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad, pensó que no se merecía tanto, se puso insegura y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Todavía no creía cuanto había cambiado su vida en tan pocas semanas, antes de los nuevos acontecimientos se hallaba sola, enfuruñada una vez al mes, teniendo como único consuelo su estupendo trabajo y la felicidad de sus amigos.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de Draco y él le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa. Advirtió la manera en la que ambos compartían sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que la empatía crecía cual pastel en el horno.

Era su momento feliz, ya estaba bien que le tocara sonreír mas seguido, pensó que se lo merecía. Merecía la felicidad que Draco le provocaba.

Luna seguía hablando de misiones extremas en el polo norte, los osos polares a los que _greenpeace_ hacía una marca con pintura roja (para que los cazadores no los mataran por su piel) tenían a Draco más que sorprendido. Hermione ya sabía el valor espiritual que las misiones significaban para Luna, estaba enterada de todas, así que lo único que podía hacer era observar su entorno, y más que nada, al ser humano que se encontraba a su lado.

-Entonces, debes ser cuidadosa, silenciosa y estar muy bien entrenada.- decía la rubia.-… debes hacerlo sólo si sientes amor y respeto por el mundo que te rodea.

-Eso es muy valiente de tu parte.- opinó Draco, quién balanceaba de forma involuntaria una copa de vino con la mano que no posaba sobre Hermione.- lamento admitir que las empresas de mi padre han provocado un daño similar y que yo siento algo de ese peso sobre mis espaldas. No tengo vocación para ir a salvar ballenas en botes a motor, ni para pintar cruces rojas en osos polares, pero tú me podrías ayudar a aportar alguno que otro de mis fondos para la organización, eso si, de forma anónima.

Hermione miró a Luna totalmente sorprendida, ésta le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa algo más entusiasta. Él cada vez superaba con creces sus expectativas.

-Eso sería estupendo, Draco, tienes mi palabra de que nadie se enterará.- la rubia hizo un gesto de niña exploradora y la castaña casi baila de orgullo al descubrir otra de las muchas facetas de Draco. Lo besó en la mejilla ante una sonriente Luna, quien disculpándose, salió rumbo a interrumpir la conversación de su novio con Theo y sacarlo a bailar una rítmica canción de _Michael Buble._

-No has dicho palabra.- le dijo Draco cerca de su oído.

-¿Más vino?- le respondió ella, sintiendo como su sonrisa reclamaba territorio en sus mejillas.

-Dale, esta es tu noche.

_The Platters_, uno de los grupos favoritos de Frances, sonaba suave, romántico y acogedor cuando media docena más de personas llegaron a la mini fiesta. Algunos traían regalos, confundidos al pensar que se celebraba algún cumpleaños. Nigel, su jefe, estaba más sociable que lo usual e inclusive le ofreció a Ginny un reportaje sobre sus fotos. Algunos periodistas y amigos del trabajo bailaron en el espacio apartado de la sala y el comedor, otros mareados por el alcohol, se conformaron con sentarse a charlar.

Luego de unas cuantas conversaciones apartadas, Hermione había tenido uno que otro problema para presentar a Draco a los demás, más de la mitad de los invitados lo conocían, pese a que ella nunca lo hubiese mencionado en el _Times_. Tuvo real noción de la importancia del apellido Malfoy incluso en su propio mundillo. Para que hablar de la otra mitad de los invitados, que de igual forma habían escuchado de él o lo vinculaban a la galería. Era raro pensar que en cierto punto ella les llevaba una gran ventaja a todos los que especulaban sobre él, siendo que ni siquiera se cumplía un mes de conocerlo.

-Felicitaciones por el nuevo puesto.- le dijo un fotógrafo acompañado por un periodista.

-Gracias Josh.- sonrió condescendiente, entonces sintió un ligero apretón en su cintura. Draco marcaba territorio.- mmm... quiero presentarles a… bueno, él es…

-Él hombre de su vida.- la interrumpió mitad arrogante mitad profético. Josh arqueó una ceja incrédulo y el periodista se sacudió ante el exagerado apretón de manos.

Ahí fue donde acabaron los problemas de presentación. Estaba resuelto, desde ese momento Hermione Granger presentaría a Draco Malfoy como el hombre de su vida. Seguro que si.

Y en definitiva, trataba de ser irónica. No era que no considerara esa afirmación como un hecho, únicamente reconoció que era bastante perturbador ir por la vida anunciando aquello.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que ambos hombres sintieron la necesidad de dejar a la pareja vivir su amor. Nigel interrumpió una tanta de besos al proponer un brindis cargado de emoción. La castaña supuso que se le habían pasado un poco las copas debido al imperceptible arrastre de sus palabras.

-Por una de mis mejores chicas. Las más inteligente, la más capaz, la segunda más hermosa (antes está mi esposa)- todos rieron ante la acotación.- se que no habrá decepciones tratándose de Hermione y desde ahora le deseo lo mejor hablando desde el plano laboral hasta, bueno ¿qué no es obvio?, si salta a la vista chicos; Suerte para ti y para el hombre de tu vida.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sintió su cara arder, por supuesto, todos ya lo sabían. Miró a Draco suponiendo que la difamación era obra de él.

La pequeña multitud alzó las copas, champaña en un noventa y ocho por ciento, pues Luna bebía jugo de fruta natural. Ron Iba en su séptima copa y Harry no había dejado beber alcohol a Ginny, por lo que _ginger__ ale_ había en su vaso. En un instante el rumor cesó para ella, de reojo observó la figura de la pelirroja en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Has escuchado algo?- le preguntó a Luna.

-Creo haber oído el timbre, pero tal vez era este ruido.- hizo una mueca alusiva a la música.

-Hey, ¿llamas ruido a _Daft__ punk_?- se acercó a decir Ron.

-¡Hermione!- le gritó ginny.- mira quién llegó.

La extensa figura de Simon dio por colapsado, el ya de por si lleno, apartamento de Hermione. Si Draco no hubiese ido al baño y si no estuviese seguro de que Hermione lo amaba, se habría puesto verde de celos por la forma en la que la joven se le echó a los brazos.

-¡Simon!

-¡Hermione!

Seguida de Simon y sujeta fuertemente de su mano, venía también Gala, su novia, quien brillaba de rubor. No la había divisado antes a causa de la larguirucha pared que significaba su amigo; ella era muy bonita, su pelo negro cortado de una forma clásica enmarcaba su pálido rostro, Hermione hubiese dicho que se parecía a Amelie, exceptuando por sus ojos color turquesa. Ambos lucían felices, tomó nota mental para ella: era de suma urgencia y prioridad largarse de vacaciones con Draco.

-Llegamos antes, mamá me contó de tu ascenso.- le dijo mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Pero Simon, interrumpir tus vacaciones no era necesario.- miró a Gala y ésta le sonrió tímidamente.

-Si te estás preguntando si Gala no estuvo de acuerdo, te equivocas, ¿no es así, cariño?

-Claro Hermione.- sacó la voz, que era aguda y suave.- también volvimos antes porque yo olvidé hacer algunas cosas.

-Como dejarle comida al gato.- aclaró Simon.

Todos rieron y Hermine se sintió mejor. Draco, que regresaba de su visita al baño se les unió a la conversación. Disfrutaron bailando algunas horas más y pronto, un poco antes que fuera de día, gran parte de los invitados se marcharon. Nigel no dejaba de lanzar peroratas incluso ya estando al pie de la puerta y con el abrigo a medio vestir. Frances se ofreció a llevar a unos cuantos en su Ferrari y así sólo quedaron los más íntimos, los que te ayudan a limpiar el desastre, los amigos.

Ya no llovía, pero las nubes oscuras no dejaban salir al sol. Ron se comía los últimos bocadillos mientras juntaba los restos de bebida que quedaban en cada una de las copas, pensaba crear el mejor licor de la historia, a su lado, Luna limpiaba y redecoraba el comedor; Harry pasaba la aspiradora sobre la alfombra; Ginny quitaba la basura de la sala y el recibidor, y Draco se llevaba cada uno de los recipientes sucios para lavarlos, Ron se le unió después que su experimento fallara. No habían dejado que Hermione los acompañara a ordenar, argumentando que ya había hecho suficiente con arreglar todo antes que los invitados volvieran a desordenar. Pensó que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo y que lo menos que podía hacer era prepararles el desayuno, por lo que hizo café y emparedados dulces que no requerían mayor destreza.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando terminaron, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar. Hermione llevó en una bandeja el desayuno, Luna había preparado jugo de naranja e improvisado un pequeño pastel de frutas. El trasnoche se notaba en todos los rostros, no obstante Hermione solo estaba preocupada por Ginny y por el bebé, la había mandado a dormir, pero ella era terca y tenía la energía de una batería recargable. Pusieron todo en la mesita de centro y se acomodaron en la alfombra.

Por haber estado manipulando la música de fondo, Ginny fue la última en sentarse, llevaba un sobre en las manos que Hermione no reconoció a simple vista. Una vieja canción de _Oasis_ le refrescó la memoria; eran las fotos del parque.

-Encontré esto cuando limpiaba en la entrada.- dijo antes de echarse a la boca un trozo de pastel.

-Había olvidado guardarlo.- soltó Hermione como si nada.

-¿Guardarlo?- preguntó atónita.- ¿Ibas a guardarlas?

-Creo que todos aquí disfrutamos de su pequeña y privada conversación.- interrumpió Ron con falsa comprensión.- pero, sería interesante saber de qué diablos hablan.

-¿Esas son las fotos?- preguntó Luna. Ron la miró ofendido.

-¿Fotos?- le siguió el pelirrojo.

-Son de ese día en el parque, ¿no es así?- le susurró Draco en su espalda, su voz le sonó algo extrañada. Ella solo pudo asentir, había olvidado mostrárselas.

-Bien.- prosiguió Ron, quien estaba más que harto de que no lo tomaran en cuenta.- me rindo, es imposible entender.

-Eso es porque eres un _unineuronal__,_ hermanito.

-Quieres callarte Ginny, eso si lo entendí.

-Él tiene razón gin, no tendría por que saber de las fotos que hay dentro.

-Me gustaría verlas.- soltó Draco.

Luna fue la encargada de abrir el sobre, estaba claro que disfrutaba alargar la expectación de Ron. Pasó lentamente sus dedos por la pestañita y la levantó todavía más lento.

-Vamos Luna, no lo hagas sufrir.- pidió la castaña en medio de una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió malignamente, y sacó el fajo de fotos como si se tratara de un fajo de dinero o el conejo en el sombrero del mago. Hermione soltó una carcajada en cuanto su amiga acercó las fotos a su nariz para olerlas, era una evidente burla hacia ella en analogía con sus libros.

-Muéstralas ya.- chilló Ron.

Draco la abrazaba por la espalda, estaba apoyado en el asiento del sofá y ella en su pecho. Le estaba susurrando _Wonderwall_ al oído. Tuvo que admitir que eso le encantaba, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este aprovechó para besarle la sien.

Una por una fueron pasando de mano en mano las fotografías del parque, y uno a uno Hermione fue observando la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos; la primera fue Luna, quien sonreía de manera enigmática, después Ron que formó una mueca divertida en su cara (seguramente tendría una broma en la punta de la lengua); Ginny las conocía, así que las miró dispuesta a encontrar nuevos detalles técnicos; Harry sonrió, transmitiéndole lo feliz que estaba por ella, también fue el primero en decir algo.

-Están de lujo Hermione, quién lo diría. Esa sonrisa tuya es nueva.

Se tuvo que acomodar mejor para ver la expresión de Draco. Fingió estar acalorada para desprenderse del inquieto agarre del hombre de su vida. Había sentido las distintas etapas de impaciencia a medida que las fotos pasaban por sus amigos y no por las de él, posiblemente tendría que soldarse las costillas allí donde Draco la había presionado. Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa y Ron bufó por tanta expectación debido a unas simples fotos.

Pero Draco sonreía, sonrió cuando observó la primera, la miró cuando pasó por la cuarta y su rostro ya lucía un leve, pero evidente sonrojo nunca antes visto, en cuanto dejó ir la última a la cual le siguieron montones de acercamientos y detalles agrandados, aparte de los patos, perros y personas que usó para llenar el rollo.

-Esta.- dijo de pronto, señalando una de las imágenes que lo mostraba a él examinando uno de sus miles rizos, sin embargo con sus ojos puestos sobre los ojos de Hermione, y a ella, más cerca de lo permitido, con sus labios entreabiertos de la emoción, la mirada de ambos escapaba a este mundo. Quizás en ese momento había nacido aquel sentimiento que los llenaba.- esta es la que quiero en nuestra casa, del porte de media pared.

Se quedó pasmada.

-Chicos, es tiempo de irse.- murmuró Ron.

-Es lo más oportuno que has dicho este día.- le contestó Ginny.

-y eso que aún no termina, hermanita.- bromeó el pelirrojo

Eso era, el día recién empezaba como lo hacía lo que vivía con Draco. De un momento a otro comprendió las palabras de Luna y su voz rondó en su cabeza recordándole la ley de _Lavoisier_. Lo último que vio de sus amigos fue la entendida mirada de Luna, no supo que se marcharon hasta que la puerta se cerró y Draco volvió a su lado. Tomó un rizo entre sus dedos como si marcara una pauta y cumplió ese secreto deseo que se leía claramente en el rostro de la fotografía. La besó despacito, primero en la punta de la nariz, luego en uno de sus pómulos, siguiendo un invisible camino hasta la comisura de su boca, sellando la caricia con un roce de sus labios.

Y ella lo recibió, tenía sueño, pero nunca estaría cansada para besar a Draco. Él probablemente la sintió cabecear, entonces la tomó con un brazo por debajo de las rodillas, sujetándole con el otro por la cintura y la alzó, llevándola rumbo a la habitación.

Ella solo esperaba soñar con él, tenerlo también en sus sueños.

-Debes descansar, este será un día largo, debemos planear la mudanza.- musitó suave.

_-I_ _Love__ you so much, it makes __me__ sick- _le dijo tratando de recordar la melodía que acompañaba a esa canción.

-Tomaste más de la cuenta querida, además tendrás que pagarle sus derechos de autor a _Kurt__ Cobain _por esa cita indiscriminada que acabas de hacer.-bromeó.- de igual manera, suena más exquisitamente dicho por ti.

Ella rió y él volvió a besarle los labios mientras la depositaba sobre la cama.

-¿Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, cierto?– le dijo Draco.

-No es necesario que lo digas.- murmuró casi dormida.- y más que saberlo, lo siento.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos esa pared?- volvió a preguntar bajito como si le hablara dentro de sus sueños

-Más nos vale.- fue lo que soltó antes de dormirse.

El temor ya se iba, a cambio de eso venía algo totalmente nuevo, pensó tontamente que vendría más espacio para poner más fotografías y dibujos, tendría paredes enteras que llenar. Desde ahora dibujarían su propia historia, porque había encontrado su media naranja, el hombre de su vida, la otra parte del molde, la guinda de la torta, la galleta del helado, el queso en los macarrones. En fin, se entiende.

FIN

*******

He aquí, el último chapter… lo terminé y lo subí, solo lo leí una vez, temiendo cambiar demasiado las cosas. Ahora lo que les espera es el epílogo, que ya está casi terminado.

_I Love you so much, it makes __me__ sick, significa _algo así como te amo tanto que me enferma_, _lo dice Kurt Cobain en Aneurysm, una canción de Nirvana.

Bien, muchas gracias por leer, me han llegado todos sus increíbles comentarios y hace poco aprendí como responderlos… mmmm, como dicen en mi país, soy una huasa. Espero con todas mis ganas que lean mi próxima historia, que no será del universo Harry Potter, ni de Hermione y Draco. Esta vez serán Bella y Edward los protagonistas de mi historia, no se si han leído crepúsculo (creo que la mayoría si) pero para no matar la relación que tenemos, estaría muy, pero que muy bien que me volvieran a leer..

Besos para toditas y algunos toditos. Y otra vez, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
